Arena en los bolsillos
by Misila
Summary: ¿Cómo llegan hasta nuestros bolsillos arena de la playa, conchas y cosas que no sabíamos que existían? Quizá los ponen ahí las personas que nos quieren porque no pueden decírnoslo de otra manera. Terminado.
1. Ted Remus Lupin

Como ya he terminado de escribir el longfic _Cabezotas_ y necesito algo para desahogarme y no asesinar a determinadas personas (de ésas cuyo mayor objetivo en la vida es fastidiar la existencia de los demás), he empezado con esto. Son viñetas de la tercera generación sin más orden que el que a mí me apetezca.

En fin. Paso a lo importante, que también es lo más obvio: pocos personajes de aquí me pertenecen, y cuando llegue a ellos ya lo diré por si hay dudas. Son de J. K. Rowling. Para más información, consultar Wikipedia o similares. Si el FBI no las cierra antes, claro.

* * *

><p>Aviso que la primera viñeta (aunque en realidad es muy cortito, pero bueno) es un poquito triste.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ted Remus Lupin: O el instinto de los bebés<em>

No son sus compañeros de lucha los primeros en descubrir la muerte de Nimphadora y Remus.

Es su hijo, aunque está a muchos kilómetros del lugar donde se encuentran sus papás, la primera persona en darse cuenta de que el hombre de pelo canoso que le da besos en la panza y la mujer con pelo rosa que juega a cambiar la forma de su cara ya no están con él. Que lo han abandonado.

Andrómeda, que no puede dormir por los nervios, es la segunda en saberlo gracias a su nieto. Porque no es normal que Teddy Lupin esté durmiendo plácidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro de pocas semanas con sus mechones azules cayéndole graciosamente sobre la frente, y de repente su carita se arrugue, su pelo se vuelva gris y empiece a llorar como si le estuviesen quitando un pedazo de su alma.

Andrómeda coge al bebé e intenta calmarlo, pero lo único que consigue es reducir su llanto a violentos sollozos. Teddy agita los brazos, pero no se aferra a la mano que le ofrece su abuela, sino que busca otros dedos que ya nunca podrá agarrar.

Y entonces, justo cuando parece que va a quedarse dormido de nuevo y su pelo recupera algo de color, sucede de nuevo. Teddy chilla, llora y patalea, y nada de lo que le dice su abuela logra tranquilizarlo.

Y Andrómeda comprende. Que no es Teddy el único que ha perdido a dos personas esa noche. Y, tras años obligándose a ser fuerte, abraza a su nieto con fuerza, y llora con él, llora por él, por la madre que jamás lo arropará, por el padre que ya no podrá enseñarle a volar en escoba, por el abuelo que nunca le concederá sus caprichos porque ni siquiera llegó a conocerlo.

Es por eso que, cuando, a la salida del sol, un compungido Arthur Weasley le explica lo ocurrido, no se rompe. Porque ya está demasiado rota por dentro.

Y Teddy con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Dije que era triste.

Si he de ser sincera, nunca me había parado a pensar mucho en Teddy ni en sus padres, porque la muerte de Fred siempre ha acaparado mi atención sobre todas las cosas. A lo mejor por eso, en el fondo, también le tengo un pelín de manía a Vic. Pero últimamente he abierto más la mente para abarcarlo a él, porque si te paras a pensarlo tiene que ser un chaval encantador.

Se agradecen reviews :)


	2. Victoire Mai Weasley

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias a Ink Alchemist por el review del capítulo anterior, y también a los que me añadieron a favoritos y a las alertas y, por tanto, saben que hay un nuevo capítulo.

Hablando de capítulos, aquí está: Señoras y señores, con ustedes, Victoire Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Un nuevo comienzo<em>

El mundo mágico está de celebración. ¡Hoy se cumplen dos años del día más glorioso de la Historia de la Magia!

Pero han sido dos años de dolor, dos años de sueños rotos. De tristeza por los que se han ido. Y angustia por no saber qué hacer con sus vidas los que se quedan.

Dos años sin Remus, sin Tonks. Dos años sin Fred.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry lo tienen muy presente esa tarde. Acaban de volver del Cementerio de los Caídos y, pese a que no ha sido tan doloroso como lo fue el año pasado, todos están rotos. Están rotos por dentro, y no pueden pensar más que en la muerte que se cierne sobre ellos como una turba de buitres, esperando la menor distracción para romper más la ya destrozada familia.

Hasta que el grito de alarma y dolor de Fleur los hace reaccionar. Darse cuenta de que no todo es muerte y dolor. Y, cuando se aparecen en San Mungo y están esperando noticias, redescubren lo que es estar vivo, sentir preocupación, excitación, alegría. Porque no todo es muerte. También hay vida.

La carita sonrosada que mira al mundo tres horas más tarde es la prueba de ello. Prueba de que no todo es malo, de que la vida da una de cal y otra de arena. De que aún hay espacio para la felicidad en sus corazones consumidos por el dolor.

Para los Weasley, el nacimiento de Victoire simboliza, igual que el nombre de la pequeña, la victoria de las cosas buenas de la vida sobre todo el mal que han padecido.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No creo que la vida de los Weasley fuera especialmente alegre después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, al menos al principio.

¿Reviews? :3


	3. Molly Alma Weasley

¡Buenas!

Primeramente, gracias a Lilypotterfever, Emily y Iittle por sus reviews :D

Segundamente (¿eso existe? Si no, me lo acabo de inventar), hoy os presento a Molly Weasley.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tiene todos tus genes"<em>

A sus cinco años, la pequeña Molly puede presumir de leer casi mejor que Victoire con ocho.

No sabe muy bien si es bueno o malo. A ella le gusta, porque así puede descubrir cosas que no sabía y jugar a juegos que nunca se hubiese imaginado que existían, pero sus padres discuten de vez en cuando por eso.

Papá opina que verla tumbada en el sofá del salón leyendo su libro de Gerónimo Stilton es lo más adorable del mundo, y le da un beso y la alza hacia el cielo cada vez que la ve. Porque dice que le recuerda a él con su edad. Aunque Molly cree que eso es mentira. Papá es grande, ¿cómo ha podido tener su edad? De todas formas, le gusta que papá la mime, así que eso es un punto a favor de la lectura.

Sin embargo, mamá, aunque nunca le dice nada a ella, siempre le está sugiriendo que salga a que le dé el sol, y arruga la frente cuando ella niega con la cabeza y papá le acaricia el pelo rojizo. Y entonces le dice a papá que leer tanto es malo para Molly porque va a acabar sin ver una torta como él, y le quita el libro y la obliga a salir al jardín a jugar con sus primos.

Molly quiere complacer a los dos. De modo que un día decide que lleva ya mucho tiempo haciendo que papá esté orgulloso, así que ahora toca que mamá le dé besos y alabe lo que hace. Que no es que no lo haga, pero no de la misma forma que papá. Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y desayuna, y cuando termina le da un beso a Lu, que está sentada en su trona y golpea la mesa con una cuchara, coge una pelota y sale a jugar al jardín.

Es realmente aburrido, piensa. Pero mamá quiere que juegue en la calle, y Molly quiere que esté orgullosa de ella, de modo que, cuando se cansa de hacer rebotar la pelota de colorines en la pared de la casa, empieza a botarla en el suelo. Sin embargo, no se le da bien, así que opta por hacer otra cosa. Sube corriendo a su cuarto y coge su comba, y vuelve a salir para saltar, procurando ponerse delante de la ventana de la cocina.

Sin embargo Molly es una de esas personas que no están hechas para el ejercicio físico se mire por donde se mire, y cuando da diez saltos, se le enreda un pie en la cuerda, tropieza y cae al suelo. Se mira la rodilla, donde se ha hecho sangre, y rompe a llorar.

Mamá y papá salen corriendo en cuanto la oyen y se agachan a su lado. Se lamentan por la herida que se ha hecho y la llevan al salón, y mamá le echa agua oxigenada para que no se le infecte.

Pero Molly sigue llorando. No llora porque le duela; llora porque ella quería que mamá estuviese orgullosa y lo único que ha conseguido es que tenga que curarle la rodilla, y seguro que ahora la quiere menos por ser tan torpe. Y cuando mamá le pregunta, ella se lo dice, y llora más, porque no le gusta llorar ni dar pena a nadie.

Y entonces, mamá y papá le explican que les da igual lo que ella haga, que papá disfruta viéndola leer, y que sí, a mamá le gustaría que jugase más en la calle, pero no la quiere menos porque prefiera sumirse en otros mundos, y que estaría orgullosa de ella aunque le gustara la espeleología. Y Molly, que es muy inteligente y lee mucho, le explica lo que significa espeleología, y mamá le dice que no sabría eso si no lo hubiese leído y que está muy orgullosa de ella porque sea lista.

Y cuando Molly ya no llora, y no le duele la rodilla, mamá mira a papá y sacude la cabeza mientras dice:

-Entre los libros y la torpeza, tiene todos tus genes.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? :3<p> 


	4. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

Hi there!

Gracias a Dominique Jackson por tan original review en el anterior capítulo.

Hoy echaremos un vistazo a Dominique Weasley:

* * *

><p><em>Berceuse<em>

A sus tres años y pico (lo del pico lo dicen papá y mamá, pero ella no está segura del todo de lo que significa, aunque cree que lo dicen porque tiene la nariz muy puntiaguda), Minnie tiene muy claro lo que le gusta y lo que no.

Le gusta nadar en la playa y buscar caracolas con su hermana Vic. Le gusta tumbarse sobre el barro, porque está blandito y es suave. Le gusta jugar con Frankie, que tiene su edad (esto Minnie sí sabe lo que quiere decir: que sus cumpleaños están cerca) y desgnomizar el jardín de la abuela Molly. Le gusta el pelo de su hermana y el de mamá, porque es muy bonito y suave.

A Dominique no le gusta el rosa, ni tampoco que mamá le ponga vestidos como los de Vic. No le gusta hablar en francés, aunque sabe decir tantas palabras como en inglés (o eso cree, porque nunca se ha parado a contarlas), ni que los amigos de papá a los que ella no ha visto en la vida la cojan como si fuera un juguete y le pellizquen los mofletes.

Si lo piensa, le gustan más o menos el mismo número de cosas que le disgustan. Pero lo que más le gusta es cuando mamá le canta nanas en francés. Y es raro que le guste, porque no le gusta hablar francés, pero cuando es mamá la que habla francés entonces sí le gusta. Minnie no lo entiende del todo, pero no se quiebra la cabeza mucho con ello.

Porque cuando mamá le canta _une berceuse_, a Dominique se le olvida que no le gusta el francés, porque en ese momento sólo le importa la voz de mamá: "Ma petite poulette va faire dodo dans les bras de sa maman, qui la berce doucement".

Y entonces sabe que puede dormirse tranquila, porque ella se lo ha dicho en el idioma que le gusta y no le gusta a la vez.

Y porque mamá nunca miente.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews, please? :)<p> 


	5. Frank Neville Longbottom

¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez cuando se supone que debería estar estudiando. Bueno, de todas formas me lo sé a grandes rasgos, así que no importa.

Gracias a **Emily** y **Toujours** **Granger** por sus reviews :D

Oh, y **Emily**: La primera ronda de personajes va por orden de edad, y para Al quedan unos cuantillos.

Hoy nuestro protagonista no es un personaje canon, porque creo que Neville y Hannah también tienen derecho a tener hijos. Con ustedes, Frank Longbottom.

* * *

><p><em>El trabajo de papá<em>

Si a Frankie le preguntan dónde trabaja papá, responderá en menos que canta un gallo "Hogwarts". Si le preguntan qué hace, él hablará de invernaderos y de plantas peligrosas y de enseñar a los niños grandes cómo usarlas para no hacerse daño. Si le preguntan si a él le gusta…

Si a Frankie le preguntan si le gusta que su padre sea profesor en Hogwarts, titubeará y dirá "Sí… No… Sí… Puede… A lo mejor". Y es que no lo tiene nada claro.

Porque, por una parte, a él le parece muy bien que los niños aprendan cómo hay que manejar una tentácula venenosa para que no les muerda (algo que él aprendió hace unos meses y sin tener que irse a Hogwarts). Pero por el otro…

¡No es justo!, piensa Frankie a menudo. No es justo que un montón de niños que ni siquiera son hijos de papá puedan verlo todos los días y él se tenga que quedar en el Caldero Chorreante con mamá y con la pesada de Noah. Papá lo quiere mucho, porque cuando están juntos siempre juega con él y con su hermanita, y les da besos y los lleva a la playa, pero cuando no está Frankie se siente triste porque sabe que él tiene más derecho a estar con papá que todo el mundo junto. Bueno, vale, a lo mejor Noah también. Pero ella también es hija de papá.

Sin embargo, Frankie nunca dice nada de eso en voz alta. Porque todas las tardes de aburrimiento son compensadas con creces cuando papá llega y juega con él y Noah y consigue que estén un tiempo récord sin pelearse.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? :D<p> 


	6. James Sirius Potter

¡Hola!

Gracias a **mikaelita-cullen**, **TomoyoDark95** y **Emily** por los reviews del capi pasado :D

**Emily**... ¿Eres pariente de Trelawney? Porque lo que has dicho es justo lo que tenía pensado hacer.

En fin, que aquí traigo el capítulo. Hoy con un personaje conocido y que a mí, personalmente, me encanta *.* Sí, James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Varitas de regaliz<em>

Hoy, un soleado día de primavera, a James le apetecen varitas de regaliz.

Bueno, en realidad, a James le apetecería comer varitas de regaliz aunque estuviese enfermo con mucha fiebre en la cama y a punto de morirse. Están tan buenas que seguro que se curaría al instante.

Pero eso mamá no lo entiende. Mamá sólo entiende que tiene cuatro muelas picadas que han tenido que empastarle los padres de la tía Hermione y que los dulces no son sanos y que James no debe comerlos. Por eso los ha escondido en algún lugar de la casa, para que él no los encuentre.

James se asoma a la cocina. Mamá está haciendo la comida, con Lily sentada en su trona agitando su sonajero. Tiene dos años y es lo único que sabe hacer, además de balbucear cosas ininteligibles. Albus, como de costumbre, está a su lado haciéndole la pelota para intentar convencerla de que haga pollo asado en vez de esa cosa con tantas verduras que está tan mala que seguro que ni siquiera tiene nombre. James tiene que admitir que, aunque no aguante a su hermano la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad se esté metiendo con él, Al es de gran ayuda para conseguir lo que se quiere. Se le da bien convencer a los demás.

Sonriendo al ver que mamá está muy entretenida, James va hasta el sótano de puntillas. Seguro que mamá ha escondido ahí las varitas de regaliz. Tras mirar alrededor, deduce que probablemente estén en ese estante alto al que no llega. James se pregunta cómo subir.

Medio segundo después de haberlo pensado, se encuentra levitando a la altura del estante. James sonríe; le gustan las alturas. Alarga los brazos y coge una bolsa, en la que, efectivamente, hay un montón de varitas de regaliz.

-¡Jamie!-escucha una voz proveniente de la puerta. James casi se cae cuando ve a su hermano mirándolo acusadoramente. Aterriza con suavidad en el suelo y se acerca a Al.

Para tener cuatro años, Albus es algo bajito para su edad. James tampoco es excesivamente alto, pero Al es el más pequeño de su clase.

-¡No se lo digas a mamá!-exclama-. Si quieres te doy uno-propone, sacando una varita de la bolsa.

Al lo mira largamente.

-No quiero uno. Quiero la mitad.

-¡La mitad pequeña!

-Vale, pero quiero una mitad-replica Al.

De modo que James cierra la puerta del sótano y comparte los dulces con su hermano menor. Se dice que sólo va a comerse unos pocos, porque tiene que dejar la bolsa donde estaba para que mamá no se entere, pero están demasiado ricos. Para cuando quieren acordarse, la bolsa está vacía, y los dos hermanos tumbados boca arriba en el suelo con los estómagos llenos.

Cuando Ginny los encuentra media hora más tarde, ya no están tan satisfechos de sí mismos; los dos tienen las caras verdes y James, que se ha comido la mitad grande, tiene ganas de vomitar.

Y otras dos muelas picadas.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¿Alguien de aquí nunca se ha peleado con alguien por quedarse la "mitad grande"?

¿Reviews? :)


	7. Elijah John Anderson

¡Hola!

Como prefiero escribir a hacer deberes, hoy subo dos capítulos. Como siempre, gracias a **Emily** y a **mikaelita-cullen** por los reviews.

En esta ocasión traigo a un OC, Elijah Anderson. Para más información sobre él, léase el mini-fic "Mariposas".

* * *

><p><em>El peor monstruo del mundo<em>

Hace tiempo que Elijah no puede dormir.

No es culpa suya, de verdad. Él sólo tiene siete años y lo único que quiere es dormir y soñar con montarse en dragones y surcar el cielo sentado sobre su lomo escamoso, pero papá y mamá no le dejan desde unos meses a esta parte. Porque perturban su descanso con gritos e insultos que él no ha escuchado jamás. Y luego vienen los golpes, y el llanto de mamá. Y Elijah no es tonto y que su madre llora porque papá le pega, pero no se le ocurre qué hacer y sólo puede esconderse más en las profundidades de la cama, taparse los oídos y desear que todo se acabe mientras lágrimas de miedo e impotencia bajan por su cara.

Una noche, Elijah se despierta sobresaltado, porque ha tenido una pesadilla en la que un monstruo con veinte ojos y cubierto de una cosa verde y viscosa lo perseguía y él acababa cayéndose por un precipicio, con un horrible grito de mamá de fondo. Mira alrededor, pero lo único que podría darle miedo es Shek, su dragón de peluche, y Elijah lo conoce demasiado bien como para asustarse de él. Sabe que el único monstruo que hay en casa es el que duerme todas las noches con mamá en el cuarto de al lado.

Pero aun así sigue intranquilo. De modo que se baja de la cama y camina descalzo hasta el dormitorio de papá y mamá, buscando el consuelo de su madre, que a sus ojos es la persona más bonita del mundo. Aunque todavía tenga ese cardenal en la mejilla. Eso es culpa de papá, no de ella.

Sin embargo, el cuarto de sus padres está vacío. Elijah se pregunta dónde habrán ido. Es obvio que no están en el piso de abajo, porque entonces se escucharían los gritos y los golpes y el llanto de mamá.

Elijah está a punto de volver a su cuarto, decidido a dormir y buscarlos después, cuando sea de día, cuando escucha un sollozo en el piso inferior. Y no es de mamá, sino de papá.

El niño se queda quieto, sorprendido; nunca ha oído a su padre llorar. De hecho, hasta hace dos segundos creía que los monstruos no lloraban. Tras unos instantes, aferra a Shek con más fuerza y baja las escaleras. Se dirige a la cocina, guiado por ese llanto que tan extraño le resulta.

Sus ojos grises se abren de par en par cuando se asoma. Porque en el suelo, cubierta de sangre que brilla a la luz de la luna que se filtra por las ventanas, está su madre. Y a su lado, arrodillado y llorando con la cara tapada por sus manos, su padre. A pocos centímetros de él hay un cuchillo de los que Elijah tiene prohibido coger, también manchado de sangre.

Su padre lo mira cuando oye el grito que se le escapa. Elijah retrocede un paso instintivamente.

-Elijah, ven-lo llama. El niño niega con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de mirar a su madre. No se mueve ni un poco-. Hijo, ha sido sin querer, te lo juro.

Elijah siente una oleada de furia hacia su padre al oírlo. ¿Sin querer? ¡Ha matado a mamá! ¡La ha matado! ¡Lo ha dejado sin ella! ¿Y qué pasa con todos los golpes que le ha dado? ¿Ésos tampoco han sido adrede? Las lágrimas enturbian sus ojos de rabia y miedo.

-¡Eres malo! ¡Eres un monstruo!-le grita, sin pensar en nada más.

Ve la mano de su padre acercarse al cuchillo y, asustado, Elijah hace lo único que tiene sentido.

Corre.

Atraviesa el pasillo, siempre aferrado a Shek, oyendo a su padre levantarse en la cocina. Intenta abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada. Las lágrimas bajan por su rostro mientras escucha a un monstruo más terrible que los de sus pesadillas acercarse a él.

Entonces se escucha un estampido, y la puerta desaparece. Elijah abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pero luego se da cuenta de que la puerta (o lo que queda de ella) yace unos metros más allá. Es la primera vez que Elijah hace magia. Y mamá no lo ha visto, sólo su padre. El niño echa a correr de nuevo por la oscura y vacía calle, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Sólo cuando le duele el pecho y le cuesta respirar se detiene al fin.

El monstruo ya no lo sigue.

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, una patrulla de aurores encuentra a un niño de siete años escondido detrás de unos contenedores de basura, en pijama, sucio, asustado y abrazado a un dragón de peluche. Les cuesta mucho lograr que el pequeño confíe en ellos, y, cuando lo consiguen, el primer lugar donde lo llevan es el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.<p>

Envolviéndolo en una capa para que no coja más frío, lo guían hacia una habitación ocupada. El niño descubre entonces quién está esperándolo. Con un grito de alegría, trepa a la cama y se encierra en los brazos de su madre, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que no hay ni rastro del montón de sangre que la cubría cuando la vio por última vez.

-Mami-musita, rodeándole el cuello, más contento de lo que ha estado en su vida-. Hice magia-le confiesa.

-¿En serio?-pregunta mamá, sonriendo-. ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Rompí la puerta-Elijah se sonroja, temiendo una bronca, pero mamá sólo le revuelve el pelo-. Papá es malo-dice tras unos segundos-. Es el peor monstruo del mundo.

Su madre asiente y le da un beso en la frente.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no volverá a hacernos daño, cariño. Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? :3<p> 


	8. Julia Angelina Jordan

¡Hey!

Gracias a **Emily**, **mikaelita-cullen** y **TomoyoDark95** por sus reviews.

Y en respuesta a **Emily**: Sí, el padre de Elijah está en Azkaban hasta nuevo aviso. No lo puse porque lo relataba desde su punto de vista, pero alguien llegó a la casa y llevó a su madre a San Mungo. Me alegro de que te gustase :D

En fin. Hoy traigo a otro OC, Julia Jordan, única hija de Lee Jordan y Alicia Spinnet.

* * *

><p><em>Lluvia<em>

Sus padres la tienen malcriada, dicen algunos. Julia no cree eso. Siendo hija única, papá y mamá la quieren mucho, y sí es cierto que le conceden algunos caprichos, pero también le niegan muchos, más de los que le dan.

Por ejemplo, Julia se muere de ganas de tener un conejo. Algo que papá no quiere y que a mamá le molesta hasta oír. Julia les ha dicho que lo cuidará, lo paseará y lo limpiará ella, que se hará cargo como si se tratase del hermano que no tiene, pero sus padres no atienden a razones.

Y un día se harta. Y decide que, si sus padres no le dan un conejo, ella lo encontrará por su cuenta. De modo que, aprovechando que mamá se ha ido a hacer unos recados y papá está muy entretenido leyendo el periódico, coge su chaqueta amarilla se escabulle de la casa.

Echa a andar por la calle con toda la determinación que es capaz de reunir a sus ocho años. Ella no quiere un conejo de esos peludos y pijos que ha visto que tienen sus amigas; con una liebre de campo se conformaría. Mira alrededor, pero en el centro de Liverpool los conejos no abundan precisamente.

Y entonces lo ve. En un rincón, encogido y soltando gemidos lastimeros. No es un conejo, pero Julia se dice que no puede dejarlo ahí; hoy hace mucho frío, y tiene toda la pinta de que va a ponerse a llover. De modo que se acerca al perro, que le llega a la cintura, es blanco y gris y tiene los ojos marrones más bonitos que la niña ha visto en su vida.

Julia lo acaricia. Al principio el perro se encoge y vuelve a soltar un quejido, y entonces ella se da cuenta de que tiene una herida en el cuello. Se pregunta cómo se la habrá hecho, y lo acaricia de nuevo, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tras unos minutos, el perro le da un lametón en la mano.

Cuando, como ella había vaticinado, empieza a llover, Julia piensa que ya puede volver a casa. De todas formas, ya tiene una mascota; aunque no sea un conejo, es muy bonito. De modo que se aleja un poco del animal, que, para su sorpresa, la sigue sumiso y moviendo un poco la cola. Entonces Julia, que es pequeña pero no tonta, se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado. No es un perro, sino una perra.

Cuando vuelve a casa encuentra a papá poniendo todas las habitaciones patas arriba buscándola. Y cuando Lee Jordan encuentra a su hija empapada, mirándolo con inocencia y con un perro enorme a su lado, está tan aliviado y extrañado que no puede hablar. De modo que Julia decide tomar la palabra:

-Es mía. Y me la voy a quedar porque sí.

Papá no le dice nada, sólo se pone a curar el cuello del animal. Julia, que no sabe si se ha salido con la suya o no, se queda sentada a su lado, vigilándolo por si se le ocurre echar de casa a la perra. Sólo hablan de vez en cuando, cuando Julia pregunta algo o papá resopla por algún motivo incomprensible. Cuando mamá vuelve, ambos se encierran en su dormitorio, y Julia no puede dejar de mirar con aprensión a la puerta mientras deja que la perrita (papá le ha explicado que aunque parezca muy grande es sólo un cachorro) coma de su mano. Y, tras unos minutos que se le hacen eternos, ambos salen y mamá le dice muy seria:

-Es tuya. Tú tienes que cuidarla, darle de comer, bañarla y jugar con ella-la cara de la niña se ilumina mientras se abraza a su nueva mascota-. ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?

Julia mira a la perra, y luego desvía los ojos hacia la ventana.

-Lluvia.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? :)<p> 


	9. Louis William Weasley

¡Hola! :)

Gracias a **Lilypotterfever**, **TomoyoDark95** y **Julietaa** por sus reviews.

Después de dos OC, vuelvo con los personajes canon, al menos por un tiempo. Aquí tenéis a Louis Weasley,

* * *

><p><em>Desayunando en un manicomio<em>

En El Refugio, todos están chalados.

Y Louis lo sabe. Y no hay día que no lo piense.

Porque cada uno va a su bola en esa casa de locos que es El Refugio. Por las mañanas, papá desayuna rápido para ir al trabajo y mamá ya ha comido cuando él se levanta y está hechizando la casa entera para que se limpie. Siempre se encuentra a Vic leyendo su novela romántica mientras se bebe su café con el meñique estirado, ya vestida y peinada. El porqué de que su hermana mayor baje a desayunar arreglada es un misterio para Louis, cuya idea de día perfecto es pasarse toda la jornada en pijama dando saltos en la cama. Minnie llega después y, al contrario que Vic (porque Louis ya sabe que sus dos hermanas son cosas totalmente opuestas), está con el pelo tan alborotado como el del primo Al y los botones del pijama mal abrochados. Y bostezando sin taparse la boca.

Y entonces salta la discusión. Si no es el bostezo, es otra cosa, pero siempre riñen a Dominique por algo que no hace correctamente. Y en cuestión de segundos, la casa de locos se vuelve todavía más de locos con los gritos de mamá, de Vic y de Minnie.

Y claro, están tan ocupadas pegando voces las tres que nadie se acuerda del pequeño Louis, que se ha quedado con hambre y no llega al armario de los cereales. Y como él tiene una voz muy suave, nadie lo escucha pedir más comida, hasta que se enfada y también grita.

Pero a mamá nadie le grita, al menos nadie a quien ella no haya gritado previamente. Y entonces las tres se callan y mamá mira a Louis y le dice que es un maleducado y que dar voces está mal (salvo si lo hace ella, obviamente), y no le da más cereales.

Y el pobre Louis tiene que subir a su cuarto, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho enfadar a mamá y con hambre. Y con un dolor de cabeza que le durará por lo menos hasta que papá vuelva del trabajo, porque él es el único que está medianamente cuerdo en ese manicomio.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Fleur, la forma de ser de Victoire y la rebeldía de Dominique, tengo la impresión de que Bill y Louis tienen que sentirse un poco intimidados en casa.


	10. Lorcan Xenophilius y Lysander Rolf

__¡Hola! :3

Gracias a **Julietaa** y a **TomoyoDark95** por sus reviews.

Vengo de las rebajas, así que traigo un 2x1. Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, que vienen en lote.

* * *

><p><em>Un canguro de mascota<em>

Lorcan y Lysander se llevan bien.

No les queda otra. Sus padres están siempre viajando de un lado a otro, y cada vez que conocen a alguien tienen que mudarse de nuevo, así que no tienen más amigo que su hermano. Al principio se quejaban, lloraban y montaban espectáculos impresionantes porque no querían despedirse de los niños que habían conocido en ese lugar, pero después de toda la vida cambiando de hogar como de calcetines han acabado acostumbrándose. No está tan mal, después de todo. Están seguros de que nadie, nadie, nadie ha visto tantos sitios como ellos con sólo ocho años.

Ahora están en Australia. El porqué es un misterio para los mellizos; ellos sólo saben que tienen que aprovechar para ver todo lo que puedan antes de que sus padres decidan irse a otro sitio.

-¡Lor! ¡Eh, Lor!-exclama Lysander, tirando de la manga a su hermano, que está muy ocupado observando un cactus con forma de cabeza de niña con dos coletas.

-¿Qué?-pregunta él.

-¡Mira!

Y Lorcan también los ve. Son unos animales más altos incluso que papá (y mira que papá es alto), con una cola muy larga y unas patas traseras enormes en comparación con las delanteras, delgadas y cortas. Tienen las orejas empinadas hacia arriba y se desplazan a grandes saltos.

-¡Hala! ¿Qué es eso, Lys?

-Ni idea-admite Lysander.

-¡Pues tendrías que saberlo!-le recrimina Lorcan, enfurruñándose-. ¡Para eso eres mayor!

-¡Pero si papá dice que nací doce minutos antes que tú, mendrugo! ¿Te crees que me enseñaron lo que son esas cosas mientras tú estabas en la barriga de mamá?-protesta Lysander. Generalmente, le gusta ser mayor que su hermano, porque es el argumento definitivo para ganarle en una discusión, pero en esos momentos desearía ser más pequeño que Lorcan. Pero vuelve a mirar a los animales con curiosidad-. ¿Qué serán?

Entonces Lorcan ve otra cosa:

-¡Mira! ¡Mira ése de ahí! ¡Tiene algo en la barriga!-Lysander entrecierra los ojos para verlo mejor.

-¡Es otro animal más pequeño!-exclama.

-¡Hala! ¿Y si nos lo quedamos como mascota?-propone Lorcan. Lysander accede, y los dos hermanos se acercan, muy sigilosamente, en su opinión.

Cuando Luna rescata a sus hijos de una manada de canguros furiosos y les cura las heridas, ninguno de los dos se queja; se pasan todo el rato haciéndole preguntas sobre los curiosos marsupiales. La última pregunta hace que tanto ella como Rolf se planteen seriamente la posibilidad de que se hayan quedado tontos:

-¿Podemos tener uno de mascota?

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> He tenido perros, gatos, hámsters, camaleones, conejos, peces, tortugas y una pitón como mascotas. ¿Por qué no un canguro? :)

¿Reviews?


	11. Noah Hannah Longbottom

¡Buenas noches! (al menos, en España. Buenos días/tardes/lo-que-sea en el resto del mundo).

Gracias a **Lilypotterfever**, **Julietaa** y **TomoyoDark95** por los reviews del drabble anterior. Qué monos los Scamander :3

En fin, volviendo al presente. Y regreso con otro OC, Noah Longbottom, hija de Neville y Hannah.

* * *

><p><em>Sapos y príncipes<em>

Hay muchas cosas que Noah teme.

Teme, por ejemplo, quedarse encerrada en un ascensor, como ya le pasó una vez cuando mamá se perdió en el centro comercial. También le da miedo que papá y mamá discutan, porque conoce a una niña de su edad cuyos padres están divorciados y se llevan muy mal y viven en lugares muy lejanos, y ella quiere tener que estar un rato con papá y otro con mamá, sino con los dos a la vez. Y con Frankie, que aunque sea un patoso también lo quiere mucho.

Pero lo que a Noah más miedo le dan son las ranas. Y en el estanque que hay en el jardín de los Weasley (ese montón de personas, en su mayoría pelirrojas, con las que papá se lleva tan bien) hay un montón de esas cosas verdes y viscosas que saltan más alto que ella misma.

Por eso se mantiene alejada de la charca. En verano, todos los niños se acercan a mojarse los pies y, si les apetece, ponerse chorreando de la cabeza a los pies, pero ella prefiere quedarse sentada y quieta, porque no quiere ver a las ranas ni en pintura. Así que los observa desde la sombra de un manzano, tranquila y preguntándose por qué a ellos las ranas no les dan miedo.

-¡Hola!

Noah se gira y observa a Louis Weasley, lleno de barro hasta las cejas y con las manos en la espalda. No le gusta la expresión traviesa de su rostro.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunta con cautela.

-Nada.

Pero Noah no es tonta, y Louis tiene seis años y todavía no miente muy bien, y sabe que sí que tiene algo; si no, no lo trataría de esconder. Se levanta y da un paso atrás con cautela.

-Vete-le ordena.

-No-replica Louis, y sonríe con malicia-. ¿Sabes qué? Mi mamá me ha contado un cuento. En ese cuento, había una princesa que tenía que besar a un sapo para que se convirtiese en príncipe.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Que tienes que practicar para cuando te toque-replica Louis, lanzándole la rana que tenía escondida a la cara.

Lo siguiente que se escucha es el agudo chillido de terror de Noah. Lo siguiente que se ve, un sapo con una mata de cabello rubio donde antes estaba Louis.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Hay ciertos animales que todos pensamos que no deberían considerarse seres vivos por la repulsión que nos provocan. En mi caso son las cucarachas. La pobre Noah tiene miedo de las ranas.

¿Reviews? :)


	12. Rose Mónica Weasley

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Lilypotterfever**, **Julietaa**, **My Unique World **y **Emily** por su amabilidad de dejar un review ;)

Y sí, **Emily**, es Noah la que convierte a Louis en sapo. Es un cuento de hadas empezando por el final.

Vuelvo con los personajes canon. Con ustedes, una pequeña y celosa Rose Weasley

* * *

><p><em>Dejar de ser la única<em>

Para Rose, el nacimiento de su hermano es un auténtico mal trago.

No la culpéis. Ha pasado toda su corta vida siendo mimada por sus padres, considerada la princesita de la casa por Papá y la pelirroja más bonita del Universo por Mamá. Y que ahora llegue otra persona, un niño más pelirrojo, más pecoso y, según Papá y Mamá, más bonito que nada en el mundo, es un palo.

Rose se niega a decir las pocas palabras que sabe cuando esa cosa rosa y pelirroja llega a casa. Papá y Mamá la llevan a un lugar con sofás y un señor muy viejo todas las tardes, que intenta que hable, pero ella no suelta prenda. Y no hablará hasta que su hermanito (sí, encima el muy idiota es familia suya) se vaya por donde ha venido.

Y sigue pensando eso firmemente, que el usurpador se irá, hasta que un día Papá la recoge de la guardería y lo oye decir que Huguín (sí, la cosa tiene nombre) tiene unapalabramuylargaosis y que está en San Nosédónde.

A Rose no le importa, al menos al principio. Todo lo que ella ve es que Hugo no está y que vuelve a ser la única, así que ahora Papá y Mamá podrán mimarla todo lo que quiera. Pero no es así. Cuando Rose vuelve a ver a Mamá, varios días más tarde, en un sitio de paredes blancas, dispuesta a decirle algo para demostrarle lo contenta que está de que la cosa se haya ido, descubre que sus ojos están tristes. Y a Rose no le gusta que Mamá esté triste. Camina hacia ella y se aferra a su pierna, y Mamá la coge en brazos y le da un beso en la frente. Luego la deja con Papá y entra por una puerta. Rose mira a Papá, pero él no le dice lo que pasa.

Y, de alguna forma, Rose adivina que Mamá está con la cosa, con Hugo. Y ella quiere ver a Mamá, porque hace varios días que no está con ella. De modo que patalea y llora para que Papá la deje en el suelo, y en cuanto sus piececitos tocan las baldosas corretea hacia la puerta.

Ve a Mamá sentada en una silla con Hugo en brazos. Rose sabe que es Hugo sólo porque ve su pelo rojo, porque el resto de su hermanito está envuelto en sábanas azules. Entonces se da cuenta de que tiene que haberle pasado algo muy, muy, muy malo para que mamá tenga esa cara. Se sube en la silla que está al lado de Mamá y lo mira. Le parece que sus pecas se notan más que de costumbre.

-Está malito, Rose-explica Mamá, confirmando lo que ella creía.

Entonces a Rose se le ocurre que a lo mejor Huguín está malito por su culpa. Porque ella no lo quiere. A lo mejor se ha puesto enfermo de tristeza. Hace un puchero, porque ella no quería que le pasara nada malo ni que Mamá y Papá estuvieran tristes, sólo que se fuera. A lo mejor puede decírselo, piensa.

-_Guín_-lo llama. Mamá la mira, sorprendida. Rose no se da cuenta de que es la primera palabra que pronuncia en meses, porque en ese momento Hugo abre los ojos y la mira. Y agita los brazos intentando agarrarla. Rose sonríe-. _Beno_-dice, contenta de haber arreglado un poco lo que ha hecho.

Cuando la cosa, Hugo, Huguín, _Guín_, como queráis llamarlo, está de vuelta en casa, unos días más tarde, Rose no vuelve a dejar de hablar, sino que se acerca a él y le dice algunas palabras, para que puedan entenderse.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Me dirijo a los lectores que sean hermanos mayores. El que diga que cuando nació su hermanito no lo odió durante un tiempo, MIENTE. Aunque al final se les coge cariño...

¿Reviews? :)


	13. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

¡Hola de nuevo!

El aburrimiento es la semilla de la creatividad. Así que aquí estoy por segunda vez en menos de un día.

Gracias a **My Unique World**, **Julietaa** y **Lilypotterfever** por los reviews dejados hace un rato :)

Siguiendo con personajes canon, hoy traigo a uno que creo que lo esperabais bastante (no, Albus todavía no). Scorpius.

* * *

><p><em>Mortífago<em>

Scorpius no entiende por qué todo el mundo lo odia.

Está seguro de no haber hecho nada malo, de que no ha hecho ninguna travesura. Pero, cuando va con mamá a comprar al callejón Diagon o acompaña a papá al Ministerio, nota las miradas recelosas que surgen de un montón de gente que parece no tener nada más interesante que hacer que hacerlo sentir mal. Y cuando eso pasa, Scor aferra la mano que lo sujeta con más fuerza, por si una de esas personas intenta secuestrarlo para hacerle cosas malas.

Nunca protesta, nunca dice nada. Porque se da cuenta de que a papá lo miran peor que a él, como si hubiese matado a alguien. Nada más lejos de la realidad, piensa Scorpius. Papá lo quiere mucho y no le haría daño a una mosca.

Un día se harta. Papá lo suelta dos segundos para saludar a un desconocido, y Scorpius siente que se encoge ante las miradas de todo el mundo. Ve a cuatro niños grandes en una esquina señalándolo. Molesto, Scorpius se acerca hacia ellos para decirles que, ya que van a hacerlo sentir mal, que disimulen un poco.

-¿Y nos lo dice el hijo de un mortífago?-es la respuesta de uno de ellos. Los otros ríen.

Scorpius no sabe qué significa esa palabra ni por qué se la dicen a su padre, pero está claro que es algo muy malo. Enfadado, se lanza a pegarle al que tiene más cerca, pero antes de que llegue hacia él otro lo sujeta de los brazos, y un tercero le da un puñetazo en el estómago, aún riéndose.

El niño se intenta liberar, pero el que lo sujeta tiene más fuerza que él, y además hay otros dos bloqueándole el paso. Otro le da un puñetazo en la cara, y Scorpius siente que las lágrimas ruedan por su cara mientras le sale sangre del labio.

Por suerte, papá se da cuenta. Y se encarga de que los cuatro idiotas lo dejen en paz, y luego se agacha junto a Scorpius y lo mira con preocupación.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunta, señalando su labio.

-Un poco-admite Scor. Papá saca su varita y la agita, y un segundo después a Scorpius deja de dolerle el labio. El niño sonríe; ¿cómo pueden decir que su padre es malo cuando acaba de curarlo y de rescatarlo? Los malos son todos los idiotas que lo miran así.

-¿Te han pegado por algo que hayas hecho?-pregunta papá, entornando los ojos.

-He empezado yo-admite Scorpius. Entonces recuerda algo-: Papá, ¿qué significa mortífago?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-quiere saber papá, y su rostro se ensombrece. Scorpius se percata de que se rasca el antebrazo izquierdo, donde tiene esa cicatriz tan fea que él no sabe de dónde ha salido.

-Es que uno de ellos ha dicho que eres eso-responde-. ¿Qué significa?

-Significa la verdad-responde su padre, acariciándole el pelo rubio con tristeza.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Oh, el daño que puede llegar a hacer un apellido.. El pobre Scorpius sólo quería que dejaran de mirarlos mal a él y a Draco.


	14. Albus Severus Potter

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? [insértese voz de Bugs Bunny _aquí_]

Gracias a **My Unique World**, **Julietaa**, **Dominique Jackson**, **CMay **y **Emily **por los reviews del drabble anterior.

En respuesta a **CMay**: Los drabbles van por orden de edad, así que para Lily quedan unos cuantos. Siento que tengas que esperar, pero todo llegará :)

En respuesta a **Emily**: Sí, pobre Hugo. Tenía mononucleosis, pero Rose era demasiado pequeña para quedarse con la palabra entera. En cuanto a Scorpius, opino que sus primeros años no fueron fáciles, al menos hasta que pudo demostrar cómo era en Hogwarts... los prejuicios son asquerosos, todos. Mira que Draco me desagrada más de lo que me gusta, pero Scorpius ni había nacido, así que no tiene culpa ninguna.

En fin, ahora, sin más dilación, y para satisfacción de Lilypotterfever, os traigo a Albus Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Porque lo dice James<em>

Hoy, Albus tiene la sensación de que va a ser un día horroroso. Y tiene verdaderos motivos para creerlo, piensa cuando mamá intenta convencerlo por sexagésimo octava vez en menos de una hora de que se tome la poción.

-¡No quiero!-exclama firmemente-. ¡Está mala!

-Albus, tienes que tomártela, así te pondrás mejor-ruega su madre-. Y podrás salir a jugar con tus hermanos, o si quieres te llevo a casa de Rosie-propone. En otras circunstancias, Al la escucharía, pero con ese asunto sí que no piensa ceder. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

-¡No me la voy a tomar! ¡James dice que está tan mala que si se la echas a una planta se muere!

-¿Eso dice tu hermano?-pregunta mamá, sorprendida. Albus la mira.

-Sí-responde. Entonces se calla. Le duele la garganta, y la cabeza y el estómago, y se ha pasado toda la noche vomitando hasta su primera papilla. Pero no quiere tomarse la poción. Nunca la ha probado, pero su hermano mayor asegura que preferiría comerse un cuerno de erumpent antes que beberse esa cosa. Y si James, que tiene siete años y es grande, lo dice, por algo será.

-Pues te ha mentido-le informa mamá.

-No me ha mentido-replica Albus, tozudo-. James es un pesado, pero no miente.

-¡Yo no soy un pesado!

Al se incorpora un poco en la cama para ver a su hermano entrar. James Potter mira a su hermano indignado.

-James, eres demasiado exagerado-lo riñe mamá-. Así que dile ahora mismo a tu hermano que la poción pimentónica no está mala.

-¡Pero si está asquerosa!-exclama él automáticamente. Mamá lo mira mal-. Eh… Bueno, Al, tampoco está tan mala-rectifica.

-¡El otro día me dijiste que está tan mala que se te pudre el estómago!-salta Albus.

James mira a su madre y a su hermano alternativamente, preguntándose qué hacer. Finalmente, la muda súplica en los ojos verdes de Al lo convence:

-Está mala-admite-. Pero cuando te la tomas te pones bueno-le asegura a su hermano.

Albus sonríe. Si James lo dice, por algo será.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? :D<p> 


	15. Lucy Cassandra Weasley

¡Feliz día de Andalucía! Si no sois de Andalucía, siento que tengáis que trabajar :P

Como siempre, un montón de besos y gracias a **My Unique World**, **CMay**, **Emily**, **Lilypotterfever**, **Danna Black**, **Mede Nott** y **Julietaa** por vuestros reviews.

Como sabiamente vaticinó **Mede Nott**, ahora toca la quinta de Fred y compañía (para más información, léase el longfic _Cabezotas_). Y, como vamos de mayor a menor, os presento a Lucy Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Cómo montar un escándalo en pocos pasos<em>

Lucy tiene una vena, parecida a la de su padre, que la hace desear que le hagan caso.

Pero no en el sentido de Momo, que siempre tiene que saltar con algo que ha leído en un libro cuyo título sólo conocen su autor y ella, sino de otro modo.

A Lucy le gusta cantar más que nada en el mundo.

Y, si Molly se conoce veinte mil y un libros, ella se conoce veinte mil y dos canciones. Todas se le quedan con muchísima facilidad: los viejos éxitos de Celestina Warbeck que escucha la abuela Molly, Las brujas de Macbeth, el grupo que tanto gusta a sus tíos, las canciones tradicionales que mamá canta mientras limpia, didácticas que tararea su padre mientras va de un lado a otro buscando la tinta porque ella se la ha escondido, de grupos muggles que escuchan los hermanos de mamá, las nanas en francés de la tía Fleur… vamos, todo.

Y cada situación le recuerda a una canción en concreto. Y cuando eso ocurre, dicha melodía empieza a sonar en su cabeza y a Lucy le es imposible no unírsele.

Pero hay veces en las que cantar no es bueno.

Hoy es una de esas ocasiones. Está en un entierro. Con Freddie, que está muy triste porque su hurón se ha muerto. Se cayó por la ventana y no precisamente de pie. Claro que tiene otro hurón, que es el hija del animal fallecido, pero su primo asegura que nunca la querrá tanto como quería a Liana, que llevaba con él desde su primer cumpleaños. El animal en cuestión está sentado en el suelo, quieto, y también parece afectado por la muerte de su madre.

Y, pese a que están en uno de esos raros silencios solemnes de los que Fred participa, el interior de Molly es un auténtico concierto.

No puede evitar ponerse a cantar:

_Un mamut chiquitito quería volar.  
>Probaba y probaba y no podía volar.<br>Una palomita, su amiga, lo quiso ayudar  
>y de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar.<br>¿Y qué pasó?_

Lucy se tapa la boca cuando se da cuenta de que está cantando, pero su primo ya la ha oído, de modo que no sirve para nada.

Fred la mira espantado. Una expresión un tanto cómica en su rostro, generalmente adornado por una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Por qué cantas eso?-le pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Lucy se muerde el labio.

-Perdona, es que se me ha escapado-se disculpa.

Fred la mira con enfado.

-¡Es el entierro de Liana! ¡Y tú te lo has cargado con tus cancioncitas! ¡Eres una insensible!-exclama con dramatismo, y se aleja del lugar del jardín donde yace enterrado su hurón muerto.

La cría de hurón, Duna, sigue a Fred hasta la casa.

* * *

><p>-Freeeeeeddie, venga, perdóname-suplica Lucy por enésima vez. Su primo se ha encerrado en su dormitorio y se niega a salir-. ¡No volveré a cantar, te lo prometo!<p>

-¡Sí volverás a cantar, porque siempre estás cantando!-protesta Fred desde el interior-. ¡Y has mancillado la memoria de Liana!

-¡No he hecho nada!-replica Lucy-. ¡Si ni siquiera sé lo que significa mancillar! ¿Qué quiere decir?

No se oye nada en el interior del dormitorio durante varios segundos. Finalmente, Fred abre la puerta y la mira fijamente.

-No lo sé-admite tras varios segundos-. Pero creo que es algo malo.

-Y si no sabes lo que significa, ¿por qué me lo dices?-le suelta Lucy, algo enfadada. Fred sacude la cabeza.

-Vale, perdona. Pero no cantes canciones tontas.

-Si quieres, canto una canción bonita-sugiere Lucy.

Después de oírla cantarle una canción preciosa a la fallecida Liana, Fred no puede sino perdonar a su prima.

Pero desde ese momento Lucy aprende a morderse la lengua en determinados momentos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Lo que me habré reído escribiendo este drabble. Pobrecita Liana.


	16. Frederick Brian Weasley

¡Buenas!

Me paso muy rápidamente para subir el capítulo, me voy a ver "La mujer de negro", a ver qué tal se le da a Daniel, pero antes dejo otro drabble.

Mil gracias apresuradas a **My Unique World**, **Mede Nott** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

Y muy rápidamente porque todavía tengo que secarme el pelo y maquillarme, os dejo con Fred Weasley (el segundo, obviamente).

* * *

><p><em>Luces<em>

Con diez meses, Freddie es un bebé moreno, rollizo y con unos enormes y caprichosos ojos azules.

Quizá la culpa sea de Papá, que lo mima demasiado. O de los Abuelos, que le dan todo lo que señale con su dedito o cuyo nombre logre decir de una forma más o menos comprensible. El caso es que a él le gusta que le hagan caso, y siempre sonríe cuando lo consigue.

Ahora mismo, Freddie acaba de comer, tiene un pañal limpio y está sentado en la cuna que Papá tiene en ese lugar lleno de luces. Aunque en esa habitación en concreto no hay luces. A Freddie le encanta que Papá las cree especialmente para él, e incluso ha aprendido a decirlo correctamente para que no haya lugar a dudas cuando lo pida. Pues bien, ahora le apetece ver luces de colores.

-_Pá_-lo llama. Papá lo coge en brazos, le da un beso en la frente y echa a andar con él hacia la parte de la tienda donde están las luces y los ruidos. Freddie sonríe-. Luces-pide.

Papá le da otro beso y saca ese palo de donde salen las chispas de colores, pero entonces llega otra persona y se pone a hablar con ella. Freddie no sabe quién es, sólo que le cae mal por distraer a Papá de su misión de hacer luces para él.

-_Pá_-lo llama de nuevo, y tira de la manga de su jersey. Papá lo mira-. Luces-repite con firmeza.

-Ahora después, Freddie, estoy ocupado-responde Papá.

-¡Luces!-repite Freddie, enfadado.

No está acostumbrado a que los demás pongan otras cosas por delante de satisfacer sus deseos. Papá sigue ignorándolo. ¿Con que ésas, eh? Pues si Papá no le hace luces, tendrá que crearlas él mismo. Freddie sabe, de alguna manera, que puede hacerlo.

Es pensarlo y chispas rojas, azules, moradas, de todos los colores aparecen en el aire, justo encima de él. Feliz por tener al fin lo que quería, Freddie alarga sus bracitos hacia las luces y cierra los puños, intentando sin éxito cogerlas. Por alguna razón, nunca puede hacerlo, pero lo intenta con ahínco hasta que las chispas se desvanecen. Entonces descubre que Papá lo está mirando con la boca abierta, y le dirige una enorme sonrisa.

Después de que Papá se pase el resto del día con él en brazos y hablando orgulloso de cómo ha hecho magia, cuando ya están en casa y Mamá lo ha mimado más que de costumbre, Freddie, que está en el sofá junto a Papá y Mamá, vuelve a estar aburrido y quiere ver más luces. De modo que gatea hasta subirse en las piernas de Papá y lo mira muy serio.

-Luces-pide, en un tono que en un par de años aprenderá a distinguir como mezcla entre educado y autoritario.

Y Papá se ríe antes de hacer chispas con ese palo largo y oscuro que guarda en el bolsillo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Fred tiene miedo a la oscuridad, así que es lógico que su primer brote de magia tenga que ver con luces. Ay, cómo me encanta ponerme en la piel de bebés y niños muy pequeños, me hace volver a mi infancia.

**Por cierto**, quedan siete personajes para terminar la ronda. El drabble número veinticuatro será especial, dedicado a uno de vosotros, concretamente a quien deje el review más "trabajado", por decirlo de alguna forma. Al final del review decid el personaje (de la tercera generación) del cual queréis que hable. Prometo esforzarme todo lo que pueda.


	17. Eleonora Idalia Black

Antes de nada, gracias a **Lilypotterfever**, **Mede Nott**, **Julietaa** y **Ariadna Simonds** por los reviews del anterior drabble.

Hoy vuelvo con los OC. Creo que tengo demasiados, pero si no quiero empezar a juntar primos (eso está maaaaal) es lo que hay. Os presento a Eleonora Black, sobre la cual encontraréis más información en el longfic "Cabezotas".

* * *

><p><em>Muggle<em>

Eleonora Black no es feliz.

Es cierto que tiene ocho años, multitud de juguetes, amigos y buena salud, y tanto sus padres como su profesora dicen que es brillante y tiene un gran potencial. Pero ella no tiene suficiente con eso. Porque lo que ella quiere no puede obtenerlo esforzándose ni leyendo ningún libro.

Magia.

Igual que mamá. Ella puede alcanzar cosas sin tocarlas, curarle las heridas que se hace en las rodillas cuando se cae, teletransportarse y hacer mil cosas más con sólo agitar ese palo de madera llamado varita mágica. Eleonora tiene miedo de ser muggle, esa palabra que mamá utiliza de vez en cuando y, pese a que no lo hace con mala intención, la niña sabe que es malo, porque significa no tener magia. Como papá. Que no es que Eleonora no lo quiera, pero sabe que a él también le hubiera gustado no ser muggle.

Una mañana, pasando por la puerta del salón, ve la varita de mamá sobre la mesa. Sobra decir que Eleonora tiene terminantemente prohibido tocarla siquiera (de hecho, mamá se pone recelosa cuando la descubre mirándola mucho tiempo), pero su madre ahora no está ahí. Y papá se ha ido hace rato al trabajo.

Eleonora mira alrededor para asegurarse de que está sola y, tras unos segundos de duda, coge la varita mágica de su madre.

Lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza es que eso de la magia es un timo. No salen chispas de colorines, ni palabras fantásticas y rimbombantes acuden a su mente milagrosamente. Se queda quieta con la varita en la mano, casi más tiesa que el palo, sin que ocurra absolutamente nada.

-¡Nora!

Eleonora da un respingo. Mamá la mira desde las escaleras. Sin saber qué hacer, aferra la varita con más fuerza y da dos pasitos hacia atrás, alejándose de su madre. Cuando se enfada, le da miedo.

-¡Perdona, perdona!-chilla, nerviosa, porque no sabe qué hacer. Sus ojos (que son lo que más le gusta de ella, porque al menos ellos sí son un poco mágicos) se tornan azules.

-¡Deja eso donde estaba!-ordena mamá-. ¡Venga, ya!

Pero antes de que Eleonora pueda plantearse obedecer, suena un enorme crujido y, ante los ojos de madre e hija, la lámpara del salón cae al suelo con un estrépito de cristales.

Eleonora suela la varita, que cae al suelo, y echa a correr hacia la calle, ignorando los gritos de su madre. Cuando nota la luz del sol en el rostro ríe. Ya no está asustada.

¡No es muggle!

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: A veces me pregunto si alguien lee esto, o si lo tiene en cuenta XD

Lo dije en el capi pasado, pero lo repito. El capítulo 24 será dedicado a quien deje, desde ahora hasta el 23, ambos inclusives, el review más elaborado (dentro de lo que cabe, tampoco pido que escribáis en castellano antiguo). Sería interesante que me dijérais a quién queréis como protagonista, más que nada porque todavía no domino la Legeremancia :P


	18. Benjamin Oliver Wood

¡Hola caracola!

Gracias a **NenaOrion**, **Mede Nott**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa**, **Little Mess** y **Danna Black** por los reviews del capi pasado.

¡Benditos OC que nos libran del incesto! Sí, otro. En esta ocasión, es Benjamin Wood, hijo mayor de Oliver y Katie y un cielo de chaval.

* * *

><p><em>Amistad<em>

Dejando aparte "Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch", la tienda favorita de Ben, Sortilegios Weasley es probablemente el lugar que más le gusta de todo el callejón Diagon.

Lástima que no todas las veces que los acompaña sus padres le permitan entrar, porque casi siempre van con prisa, o, como dice papá, con la hora pegada al culo. Ben supone que eso quiere decir que alguien le ha pegado un reloj en el trasero, pero nunca se ha parado a preguntárselo. Además, verle el culo a su padre no está entre sus principales deseos.

El caso. A Ben le gusta esa tienda porque siempre que va allí hay gente riéndose y pasándoselo bien, y un montón de cacharros que chillan y dan vueltas y echan chispas y cosas para ponerte malo y recuperarte en dos segundos. Aunque tanto papá como mamá se niegan en redondo a comprarle eso, pese a que Ben les ha asegurado que lo utilizaría con cuidado y precaución.

Hoy es uno de esos días raros en que sus padres tienen todo el día libre y se permiten ir con calma por las tiendas. Ben, que va agarrado a papá, no tarda en aburrirse. Su padre le ha soltado la mano para saludar a un señor que él no ha visto en su vida, y él se ha sentado en el escalón de la entrada de Flourish y Blotts, donde mamá ha entrado para pedir un nuevo libro de tropecientos mil millones de páginas acerca de medimagia. Harto de ver a su padre hablando con ese hombre y dándose cuenta de que su madre va a pasarse tres eternidades y media en la tienda, Ben se levanta y echa a andar con resolución hacia la tienda que lleva todo el día deseando ver. No corre riesgo de perderse, porque se sabe el camino de memoria, y además, seguro que nadie se da cuenta.

Entra en Sortilegios Weasley. Como de costumbre, está llena hasta los topes. Ben se acerca a su estantería favorita y también la que tiene prohibida, la de los Surtidos Saltaclases, y coge una de las cajas. Hace poco aprendió a leer y todavía le cuesta un poco identificar esos garabatos que usa la gente para comunicarse. Le parece que pone "Pastillas Vomitivas".

-Eso no se toca.

Ben da un respingo y se gira. Ante él hay un niño moreno, más bajo que él y con unos enormes ojos azules entornados con sospecha. Rápidamente deja la caja donde estaba.

-Sólo la estaba mirando-se excusa. Inexplicablemente, el niño sonríe.

-No pasa nada. Si quieres, puedes llevártela. Le diré a mi padre que la he cogido yo.

-¿La tienda es de tu padre?-pregunta Ben, sorprendido. El otro niño asiente-. ¡Guau!-exclama Ben con envidia-. ¡Todo esto es tuyo!

-No, no es mío-replica-. Es de papá, y no me dejan acercarme a casi nada por si lo uso mal y me hago daño-explica, y arruga la nariz, al parecer con disgusto.

-Bueno, al menos tú puedes estar aquí todos los días-Ben daría cualquier cosa por intercambiarse por ese niño-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta entonces, reparando en que no sabe su nombre.

-Fred-responde él-. ¿Y tú?

-Ben.

-Ah-los dos se quedan callados, sin saber qué decir. Entonces, a Fred se le escapa-: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Ben parpadea, sorprendido. Nunca nadie le ha preguntado eso. Es cierto que conoce a un montón de niños que ve en San Mungo cuando mamá lo lleva con ella y juega con ellos, pero ninguno es su amigo, porque nunca se lo ha pedido. En cambio, conoce a Fred desde hace dos minutos y él ya lo ha soltado.

-Sí.

-¡Guay!-exclama Fred-. ¿Quieres entrar ahí?-pregunta, señalando una puerta al fondo de la tienda-. Es donde están las cosas más interesantes-agrega en tono confidencial-. Y ni papá ni mamá me dejan entrar nunca.

Animado por hacer algo prohibido, Ben entra con Fred en la habitación. Se entretienen vaciando todos los frascos en los calderos, observando las explosiones de colores y salvándose por poco de las gotas de líquido que saltan y caen al suelo agujereándolo.

Y en el momento en que el dueño de la tienda, el padre de Fred, entra en la habitación, y se ríe en vez de regañarlos, Ben tiene más claro que nunca que Fred es su mejor amigo para toda la vida.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Escribir este drabble me dio mucha nostalgia. Ay, aquellos tiempos en los que hacías amigos con tanta facilidad...

En fin. Llamadme pesada, pero es que necesito que me digáis sobre qué personaje de la tercera generación queréis que escriba. Si no, acabaré haciendo lo que me dé la gana :3


	19. Lily Luna Potter

¡Buenas tardes, españoles! Buenas... bueno, cambiadlo según el lugar del mundo en el que estéis. Todavía no me creo del todo que gente de la otra punta del mundo lea lo que escribo.

Gracias a **Ink Alchemist**, **Emily**, **Lilypotterfever**, **Julietaa**, **Danna Black**, **Mede Nott**, **Little Mess** y **LilyBelacua** por sus reviews. Ah, y gracias por las sugerencias para el drabble especial :3

Ahora, siguiendo con los drabbles, hoy doy un respiro a los personajes de mi invención y vuelvo a los rowlingnianos. En concreto, con Lily Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Manteniendo las formas… casi siempre<em>

Es una pequeña princesa. Sus padres la miman, sus hermanos la protegen, todas sus primas la admiran (con excepción de Roxanne, pero es que ella es _rara_) y, lo más importante, hasta la prima Victoire le asegura que es tan bonita como ella y que cuando crezca los chicos se arrodillarán en el suelo para pedir su mano como en los cuentos muggles de caballeros, dragones y mazmorras que tanto le gustan.

Y, como buena princesa, Lily es amable, educada y tiene buenas maneras. Para que sus potenciales príncipes azules vean lo muchísimo que vale y se esfuercen por merecer una sonrisa suya.

Lily sólo pierde su exquisita educación, ésa que la hace sentir que se parece más a Vic que nunca, en dos casos hipotéticos. El primero, cuando alguien, ya sean sus hermanos, sus primos o sus tíos le gastan alguna broma. ¡Es que son idiotas!

El segundo caso hipotético es que su primo Hugo saque a relucir la cabezonería que le viene de serie y que lo hace parecer más Weasley que nunca, más incluso que de costumbre, porque es el primo más pelirrojo de todos. Igual que el tío Ron. ¡Es que Hugo es idiota! Porque explícame tú qué hay de malo en que Lily sea novia de su compañero de clase muggle, que es todo un caballero, y ni siquiera le ha dado un beso todavía, porque ella quiere hacer las cosas despacio y bien, como en los cuentos.

Pero, obviamente, eso su idiota, cabezón y pelirrojo primo no llega a comprenderlo. Por eso Lily acaba perdiendo la paciencia y tirándole de las orejas con tanta fuerza que como siga así lo dejará como el tío George.

Y ni por ésas Hugo dejará de ser idiota.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Muy cortito, lo sé, pero mi cerebro está siendo cruelmente exprimido en el instituto.

Para los que se os haya olvidado o seáis muy vagos... ¿estáis esperando a que domine la Legeremancia? Porque debéis saber que, como Harry, soy una auténtica negada. Así que mejor el método clásico.


	20. Hugo Arthur Weasley

¡Hola, caracola!

Muchas gracias a **CMay**, **Julietaa**, **Mede Nott** y **Ariadna Simonds** por los reviews del drabble pasado.

Traigo a un personaje que a mí, personalmente, me encanta, pero que a otros/as los/as tiene obsesionados/as. Por si acaso, os lo enseño, lo veis, jugáis con él un rato y me lo devolvéis para que no corra demasiado peligro. Hugo Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Ánimo<em>

Lo que Hugo más quiere en todo el mundo mundial es a su hermana mayor. Es cierto que siempre se están peleando, y se gritan tanto como mamá y papá, pero, en los escasos momentos en que deciden forjar una alianza efímera, Rosie se lleva con él incluso mejor que con Al.

Porque Rose es la que siempre le echa una mano, la que intenta convencer a sus padres de que le levanten los castigos y cuando no lo logra hace algo malo a propósito para quedarse con él, y le cuenta mogollón de cosas interesantes que ha leído en sus libros sin hacerlas sonar aburridas como la prima Molly.

Hoy Hugo quiere pedirle algo, aunque no está seguro de si su hermana aceptará, porque está enfadada desde que ha vuelto del colegio porque ha sacado sólo un nueve coma cinco en el examen de raíces cuadradas.

La encuentra sentada en la silla del escritorio haciendo deberes. Hugo también debería estar haciéndolos, pero le da pereza; además, tarda muy poco en terminarlos.

-Rosie-empieza, poniendo su mejor cara de cordero degollado. Su hermana le responde con un gruñido y borra algo de su cuaderno-. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Un favorcito chiquitito de nada.

-No-gruñe Rose de nuevo-. Lo que sea, hazlo solito.

-Pero es que yo solo no puedo-explica Hugo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No eres tú a quien le gusta aprender todo por su cuenta? Pues ahí tienes algo que hacer. Y ahora déjame en paz-y Rose clava el lápiz en la libreta con tanta fuerza que le parte la punta. La niña bufa y coge el sacapuntas del estuche.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no hayas sacado un diez-le replica Hugo, enfadado. Él no ha hecho que su hermana fallase el examen, de hecho ni siquiera sabe lo que es una raíz cuadrada. _Debe de tener algo que ver con los árboles_, piensa convencido.

Al fin Rose se digna a mirarlo.

-Mamá está enfadada conmigo. Dice que ella a mi edad nunca bajó del diez-explica con tristeza.

-Bueno, pues bien por ella-responde Hugo, que odia las comparaciones y odia que su hermana esté triste y, por consiguiente, odia toda esta situación-. En el siguiente examen saca un diez y ya está, que tú eres muy lista.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Rose sonríe ampliamente, y Hugo se siente orgulloso de ser el responsable. Su hermana lo abraza con fuerza.

-Gracias, Guín-le dice-. Por cierto, ¿qué querías pedirme?

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Os dije que al final a los hermanos pequeños se les coge cariño...

¡Ah, que se me olvida! Igual soy un pelín pesada, pero luego no quiero quejas. ¿A quién queréis en el drabble especial? (Sólo personajes de la 3º Generación)


	21. Daniel Theodore Nott

¡Hola! :)

Gracias a **Julietaa**, **Mede Nott** y **selPotter**, por vuestros reviews.

Hoy traigo a un OC muy callado. Sí, es Daniel Nott.

* * *

><p><em>El factor determinante<em>

Daniel Nott no tiene amigos.

Nunca entiende muy bien por qué hasta un día lluvioso en que la profesora particular que comparte con Scorpius no puede ir porque está acatarrada, y su primo se queda en la Mansión Malfoy disfrutando del monopolio de sus padres. A Dan también le gustaría hacerlo, pero teniendo un hermano mayor y tres pequeños lo tiene más bien difícil.

De modo que se queda en su dormitorio. Su casa, pese a no ser tan grande para llamarse Mansión con mayúscula, como la de Scor, no es precisamente pequeña. Aunque es un poco oscura, y a veces a Dan le da la impresión de que es un interminable laberinto de paredes negras y puertas sobrias, y se siente encerrado. Y los días que no puede salir a que le dé un poco el sol, como hoy, esa sensación se acentúa.

Escucha el llanto de Tony y Lizzie, los más pequeños de todos, que tienen ocho meses y lloran siempre como si los estuviesen matando. Dan está casi seguro de que Nicky, su otra hermana pequeña, no lloraba tanto cuando era un bebé. De hecho, opina que Nicole es mucho más irritante ahora que ha aprendido a hablar y descubierto que no podría hacer magia ni con la varita más poderosa del mundo.

Se tumba en la cama y entierra la cara en la almohada con la esperanza de dejar de oír los berridos de los dos enanos. Cómo envidia a Philip, su hermano mayor, que debe de estar pasándoselo pipa en Hogwarts. Pero a él le quedan todavía varios años.

-¡Daniel!-escucha a su madre llamándolo desde el piso de abajo. Los mellizos han dejado de llorar, gracias a Merlín. A regañadientes, Dan se levanta de la cama y baja hasta el salón, donde lo espera su madre-. Van a venir unos compañeros de tu padre a comer, así que quiero que te vistas de forma adecuada. Y busca algún vestido bonito para tu hermana, mientras yo me encargo de Tony y Lizzie. Ah, y estaos calladitos durante la cena.

Dan asiente. En esos momentos, cuando la ve ponerse a ordenar cosas a diestro y siniestro, le da la impresión de que el Señor Tenebroso debió de ser menos marimandón que ella.

Con un suspiro resignado, Dan hace lo que su madre le ha mandado, preguntándose quiénes serán esos que vienen a comer. Y diciéndose que su madre es un poquito cruel. ¿Por qué le recuerda a él que se calle? No podría hablar aunque quisiera.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, se encuentra sentado a la mesa con sus padres, Nicky y los invitados. Tony y Lizzie están durmiendo en sus cunas, y Dan los envidia. Porque se muere de aburrimiento.<p>

Se trata de un hombre un poco más alto que papá, con el pelo negro salpicado de gris, su mujer, morena y tan delgada que Dan tiene la impresión de que si cogiera a Lizzie se partiría la mitad de los huesos. Y sus hijas, dos niñas que le sacan un año y media cabeza, gemelas y de rostro angelical excepto por la falsedad de sus sonrisas. Dan se pregunta si lo hacen porque también están aburridas.

En un momento determinado de la comida, él, Nicky, Mía y Lía, las gemelas, se terminan el postre y se mueren de aburrimiento. Sus padres les sugieren amablemente ir al dormitorio de Dan, porque así estarán más entretenidos. A Dan no le hace mucha gracia tener a dos niñas, por falta de una, en su cuarto, pero sabe que como rechiste sus padres le echarán la bronca de su vida cuando se vayan los invitados, así que no protesta.

-Eres muy callado-dice Mía tras unos instantes. Dan la fulmina con la mirada.

-Uy, uy, uy, qué cara-comenta Lía, sonriendo con malicia-. ¿Se puede saber por qué no dices nada?

-Porque mi hermano es mudo, par de tontas-replica Nicky, que a sus siete años tiene auténtico mal carácter. De repente, a Dan su hermana no le parece tan irritante. Le dedica una mirada agradecida.

-Cállate, _squib_-le ordenan las dos a la vez. Dan entorna los ojos con rabia, mientras su hermana hace un puchero y baja la vista, avergonzada y tratando de no llorar. Se dirige hacia la puerta y les hace un gesto a las gemelas para que salgan.

Las gemelas se miran, y luego lo miran a él con suficiencia.

-Vale, nos vamos-dice Mía.

-De todas formas, no pensábamos quedarnos-agrega Lía-. Con un mudo y una _squib_, ¡menuda compañía!

Mientras Dan abraza a Nicky para consolarla, asegurándole con gestos que él la quiere igual aunque no sea mágica, comprende por qué no tiene amigos. Nadie quiere molestarse en aprender un idioma que sólo es útil para hablar con él, porque tampoco vale la pena.

Dan suspira con tristeza.

Si sólo pudiera hablar.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¿Reviews? Y sugerencias para el capi especial también son bienvenidas :)


	22. Roxanne Alicia Weasley

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Lilith Evans Black**, **Feorge-Gred**, **Julietaa**, **Little Mess** y **Mede Nott** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

Hoy traigo a una personita muy especial. Para mí, es la menor de todos los primos Weasley y la segunda más pequeña de toda la tercera generación. Me refiero a Roxanne Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>A grandes males...<em>

A Roxanne le gusta pasar tiempo con Fred. Está segura de que su hermano es la persona más alucinante del Universo y lo quiere, mucho, mucho, mucho. Pero desde que él tiene a ese amigo suyo, Ben Wood o como se llame, no le hace caso, porque dice que Rox es más aburrida que el niño ése.

Y Rox quiere vengarse de ese niño idiota que le está robando a su hermano

Un día se le ocurre cómo hacerlo. Fred y Ben están en el jardín, jugando a los exploradores.

Entra en la vacía cocina de puntillas, porque papá está enfermo y mamá de mal humor, y como se entere de lo que planea le echará una bronca que ríete tú de cuando se le va la pinza a Vic. Saca el bote que cogió el otro día de la tienda de papá (¿Su utilidad? Roxanne la desconoce) y lo vacía en el zumo de naranja que con toda seguridad el amigo de su hermano se beberá en cuanto vuelva del jardín.

El líquido se vuelve rosa oscuro y Roxanne se muerde el labio, preocupada. Entonces se acuerda de lo que le han explicado en el cole sobre mezclar colores, y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

Corre hasta el sótano y abre el cubo con la pintura amarilla que sobró de cuando papá pintó el cuarto de Fred. Se pregunta si eso será malo. _Mamá a veces usa pociones para cambiar el color de la comida_, recuerda, calmando así su conciencia. Coge un vaso, lo llena de pintura y lo lleva corriendo a la cocina para echarlo en el mejunje, que recupera rápidamente el tono anaranjado.

Roxanne sonríe con malicia mientras observa su creación.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, Rox está entretenida dibujando en su cuarto. Entonces oye gritos en el piso de abajo. Extrañada, la niña baja las escaleras sólo para encontrarse con el espectáculo más divertido que ha visto en mucho tiempo.<p>

El amigo de Fred está morado. Y extrañas manchas de colores cambiantes le cubren la piel. A su lado, con su vaso de zumo intacto en la mano, está Fred, cuya piel está tan morena como siempre.

Roxanne sufre tal ataque de risa que sus pies dejan de sostenerla. Se deja caer al suelo, casi sin poder respirar y con lágrimas asomando a las esquinas de sus ojos, sin poder reprimir sus carcajadas.

Fred entorna los ojos, comprendiendo. Enfadado, se abalanza sobre su hermana para tirarle del pelo. Todavía desternillándose de risa, la niña le da pequeños puñetazos para que suelte sus trenzas.

-¡Tonta! ¡Eres tonta, Rox! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Ben! ¡Tonta!

-¡Se lo merece!-replica Roxanne, liberando su pelo de las garras de Fred, y mira Ben con rabia, el cual todavía no ha dicho nada.

Que no es porque no quiera, sino porque tiene unas insoportables ganas de vomitar. Olvidándose por unos segundos de su pelea, Rox y Fred lo observan palidecer bajo su piel morada, pero ni una ni otro dice nada. Tras unos instantes, el niño se tambalea y cae al suelo ante la mirada atónita de los dos hermanos.

Fred es el más rápido en reaccionar.

-¡MAMÁAA! ¡Rox ha matado a Ben!

* * *

><p>Varias horas más tarde, en San Mungo, Ben se encuentra mucho mejor y su piel ha vuelto a su tono natural.<p>

Eso sí, Rox puede decir, por la mirada tan cautelosa que le dirige el amigo de su hermano cuando sus padres le echan la bronca y ella sólo sonríe, que pasará un tiempo antes de que Ben vuelva a estar rondando por su casa y acaparando a su hermano.

Rox sonríe, satisfecha consigo misma.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> ¿Reviews? :3


	23. Helena Katherine Wood

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Julietaa**, **Ludryth**, **Danna Black**, **Lilith Evans Black**, **Morke lille engel** y **Mede Nott** por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review :)

Hoy traigo a una OC muy pequeña, hermana de otro OC al que todos queremos muchos. Ella es Lena Wood.

* * *

><p><em>Una de cal y otra de arena<em>

Lena observa cómo se aleja el Expreso de Hogwarts, preguntándose si la fuerza de la mirada será suficientemente mágica para lograr que se detenga, comience a andar hacia atrás y su hermano vuelva y se quede con ella.

La parte más madura de su cerebro de cinco años le dice que Ben va a estar bien en Hogwarts, porque está con su amigo Fred Weasley ése, pero el resto de su ser chilla, llora y patalea para tener a su hermano de vuelta. Si no ha derramado ninguna lágrima es porque no quiere parecer una niña pequeña (aunque lo sea) pero no puede evitar que el gris de sus ojos esté algo turbio.

Entonces ve, no muy lejos de donde está ella con sus padres, a dos niños que deben de tener su edad. Un niño y una niña.

Lena suelta la mano de su madre y se acerca a ellos con curiosidad. Ambos son rubios con los ojos muy claros.

-Hola-los saluda, insegura. Ambos la miran con interés.

-Hola-responde la niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta el otro.

-Lena-en realidad, su nombre completo es Helena Katherine Wood, pero siempre le ha parecido muy largo-. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Sois hermanos?-inquiere, aunque está casi segura de que es así, porque se parecen mucho entre ellos.

-Sí-responde el niño, sonriendo-. Yo me llamo Tony, y ella es Lizzie.

-¿Tú has venido a despedir a alguien?-pregunta Lizzie.

-Sí, a mi hermano mayor. Se llama Ben-explica Lena.

-Nosotros hemos venido porque se va Philip-dice Tony-. Aunque Dan entra el año que viene, qué suerte.

-Dan es ése-agrega Lizzie, señalando a un niño mayor que ellos, con el pelo algo más oscuro que los mellizos-. Y Nicky-añade, y Lena descubre a una niña de la estatura de Dan, que observa el andén con los ojos más llorosos que los de Lena hasta hace unos segundos.

-Es que ella no es bruja-explica Tony en voz baja.

A Lena le caen tan bien esos niños que casi se le olvida la tristeza porque Ben no está. Durante las siguientes semanas, juega mucho con ellos, ya sea en el enorme caserón-laberinto de los mellizos o en el hogar ligeramente más modesto de ella.

Eso sí, el pasárselo tan bien no quita que, cuando vuelve a ver a Ben en Navidad, le dé un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora: <em>El próximo capítulo es el especial. Ya están dichos todos los personajes. Si se os ha olvidado dejar vuestra sugerencia, o simplemente habéis cambiado de idea, ésta es la última oportunidad (risa malvada).


	24. ESPECIAL Dedicado a Julietaa

Gracias a **Ludryth**, **Lilith Evans Black**, **Julietaa** y **Mede Nott** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

¡Buenas!

Y hablando de cosas buenas, éste es el capítulo especial. No os creáis que me ha sido fácil decidirme, porque tenía miles de ideas con los personajes que habéis propuesto, y todas me tentaban muchísimo. Pero al final ha sido una idea que ha llegado hace muy poquito, pero con tanta fuerza que me ha sido imposible rechazarla.

Veréis. No es ningún personaje que haya tenido su propio capítulo, porque de hecho en principio no pensé que sería tan importante, pero creo que os gustará.

Ah, por cierto, la idea ha sido de mi querida **Julietaa**.

* * *

><p><em>Squib<em>

Veintiséis de junio de dos mil veinte. Veintitrés y cincuenta y ocho horas.

Nicky observa el reloj, deseando con todas sus fuerzas pararlo. Quedan dos minutos para que termine el día de su undécimo cumpleaños, y no quiere. No quiere, no quiere, no quiere. Porque si termina y… y su carta no llega… se confirmará lo que, en el fondo de su corazón, ya sabe.

Se muerde el labio para no llorar. Ella es Nicole Melanie Nott, la tercera hija de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass, hermana menor de Philip Leonard y Daniel Theodore, y mayor de Anthony David y Lisbeth Astoria, ella _no puede_ no ser bruja. Los sanadores de San Mungo se lo dijeron, pero seguro que no tienen ni idea, o quieren meterle miedo, o se equivocaron de pergamino… ella no puede ser muggle, no puede ser una _squib_. Y todavía queda un minuto para que termine su cumpleaños, todavía hay esperanza.

-Hera-llama en voz baja a la lechuza de la casa, esperando que llegue con una carta que demuestre a toda su familia que se ha equivocado con ella, que les cierre la boca de una vez-. Por favor-musita. Hera _tiene_ que venir.

Entonces, indiferente a sus deseos y su miedo, el reloj de la pared de su habitación marca las doce de la noche.

_Seguro que está adelantado_, trata de engañarse a sí misma. Entonces escucha el reloj de cuco del salón cantar doce veces. Doce "Cucú", cada uno más cruel y burlón que el anterior, con el peor significado del mundo.

-Nicky-la puerta de su habitación se abre, y la niña descubre a su madre en la puerta. Las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos gris azulados, pero no quiere derramarlas. Porque llorar implica aceptar. Y aceptar implica resignarse. Y ella no se quiere resignar, porque ella no quiere ser una _squib_.

-La lechuza no viene-le dice a su madre-. A lo mejor se ha perdido.

Su madre se sienta con ella en la cama.

-Nicole, sabes de sobra que la lechuza no va a venir-susurra.

-¡No!-casi chilla Nicky-. ¡Tiene que venir!-una lágrima se queda pendiendo de sus pestañas.

-Los sanadores…

-¡Son unos mentirosos! ¡Sois todos unos mentirosos!-la interrumpe la niña-. ¡No tienen ni idea! ¡Yo voy a ir a Hogwarts, porque _tengo_ que ir!-ahora está gritando, de pie frente a su madre. Aunque no recuerda haberse levantado.

Su madre se pone en pie, y, pese a la descomunal rabieta tras el que intenta ocultar su terror a ser una _squib_, Nicky se muerde la lengua, consciente de que gritarle a mamá es una falta muy grave.

Sin embargo, Daphne Nott no se enfada con su hija. Simplemente la mira durante unos segundos que a la niña se le hacen interminables, y entonces la abraza con fuerza. Nicky intenta soltarse al principio, porque sigue sintiendo la rabia, similar a un veneno, bullir por sus venas, mezclada con un miedo que durante toda su vida ha estado intentando ignorar y que ahora es más grande que ella.

-Nicky, lo siento-susurra su madre, acariciándole el pelo.

-Pero… Yo tengo… No puedo…

La voz se le quiebra, porque sabe que su madre, su padre, sus hermanos y los sanadores tienen razón. Que ella es una _squib_, que por sus venas corre sangre de miles de generaciones mágicas, pero con un fallo que la hace ser más muggle que los hombres que ve en King's Cross cuando va a despedirse de sus hermanos los primeros de septiembre.

Y es entonces cuando se rompe. Debe de ser algún poder de las madres, porque Nicky no puede dejar de llorar aunque quiera. Y con las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas llega, con once años de retraso, la aceptación de que nunca irá a Hogwarts con sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Fue una idea de última hora, pero creo que me ha salido bien.

Los que no hayáis ganado, otra vez será. Literalmente, porque voy a hacer otra ronda con todos los personajes. Esta vez, Nicky contará con su propio drabble "oficial", porque me estoy enamorando de ella y porque va a tener su importancia. Y también sus hermanos pequeños, Tony y Lizzie (me estoy dando cuenta de que me podría montar una historia sólo con OC's, guau).


	25. Ted Remus Lupin II

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **Little Mess**, **Mede Nott** y **Ludryth** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

Informo que empezamos la segunda ronda... de personajes (ya os veía con ganas de fiesta, eh). Habrá ciertos cambios con respecto a la primera, entre los que cabe destacar la incorporación de OCs que en la primera salían como secundarios. Y como, de nuevo, va por edad (más que nada, porque necesito llevar un orden para no perder la cabeza), empiezo con Teddy Lupin.

* * *

><p><em>Madurez<em>

Ted Remus Lupin es responsable, maduro y serio.

Al menos, es serio la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando se aburre y cambia su apariencia para entretenerse, o cuando Victoire anda cerca para hacerlo reír. Generalmente es moreno, con el pelo azul turquesa salpicado de mechones rosa chicle y los ojos castaños. Decidió que ése sería su aspecto definitivo la primera vez que vio una foto de sus padres, aunque cuando no logra controlar sus emociones su cabello cambia impredeciblemente.

A Teddy le gusta casi todo: el quidditch, sentarse junto al fuego y que le cuenten cosas sobre los padres a los que perdió a cambio de una vida tranquila, atiborrarse de chocolate, leer y pasar tiempo con sus primos. Sobre todo con Vic. También adora responder a las preguntas que hacen los más pequeños, porque suelen ser tan originales que nunca se pararía a pensarlo de no ser por ellos.

Una de las pocas cosas que Teddy odia es la guerra. Por culpa de la guerra, Teddy tiene que recurrir a otras personas para averiguar lo que los niños normales preguntan a sus padres, y sabe que a su padrino le ocurre lo mismo. Teddy admira a Harry más que a nadie en el mundo, y a menudo se pregunta cómo puede ser tan buen padre con él, y con James, Albus y Lily, si no recuerda a los suyos, y se dice que cuando sea algo mayor se lo preguntará.

Porque Teddy, a pesar de tener sólo doce años, ha aprendido que el mundo fuera de la casa de la abuela, de la Madriguera, de El Refugio y de Hogwarts es un lugar frío, inhóspito y cruel, y que hay personas que son tan malvadas que matan a otras sin pararse a pensar que, al hacerlo, también quitan un pedazo de vida a todos los que lo conocían, y a los que no podrán conocerlos.

Teddy ha decidido que, cuando termine el colegio, será auror. Como su madre. Como Harry. Para meter en Azkaban a todos esos magos que hacen daño a gente inocente.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Siempre he creído que Teddy es, de toda la tercera generación, el más comprometido con la guerra.

¿Reviews? :)


	26. Victoire Mai Weasley II

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Lilith Evans Black**, **Julietaa**, y a **Emily** multiplicado por siete.

Por cierto, **Emily**, respecto al review que dejaste en "Ni siquiera la lluvia", sí, acertaste, era él. Y a mí también me gustó más cómo quedó ése que "La vida fuera de la burbuja". Entre otras cosas, el segundo era más bien para hablar de Theo.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, vuelvo con el fic. Victoire. Algo más crecidita que en la última viñeta de ella.

* * *

><p><em>La atención de todos… o la de uno<em>

Victoire Weasley es, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más guapa de toda su familia.

Pese a que todos estén últimamente embelesados con Roxanne, que sólo es una cosa morena de tres años y ojos violetas que apenas si llama a sus padres y dice el nombre de su hermano, porque por algún motivo le está costando aprender a hablar. Tampoco es tan bonita, piensa Vic. Es verdad que tiene los ojos de un color raro, pero los de Teddy cambian de color, son más especiales, y nadie le presta más atención a Teddy que a ella.

De todas formas, ella es perfectamente madura con doce años, y sabe que no tiene que ceder a la tentación de su prima más pequeña, porque lo que hace es entrar en su juego, y…

-¡Papá, no entiendo los deberes!-anuncia en voz alta. En esos momentos, absolutamente toda su familia (¡hasta Teddy!) están embobados con Roxanne. Ahora, porque la niña está intentando llamar a su prima Molly y sólo llega a "Moi". A Victoire le parece una egocéntrica, diciendo todo el rato "Yo, yo" en francés. Y encima, mal pronunciado.

Pero se le olvida el ligero enfado que tiene hacia su prima cuando Teddy sale del barullo y se acerca a ella.

-¿Te ayudo?-se ofrece.

A Victoire se le cae la baba con Teddy. Tiene trece años, y es más perfecto que ella (que ya es decir). Y curiosamente, no le molesta. Adora a su primo, y muchas veces se sorprende pensando en él de una forma no demasiado… aceptable, considerando que prácticamente son familia.

-Vale-acepta. Teddy se sienta en la mesa junto a ella y le explica lo que no entiende.

Y, mientras es consciente de que tiene la atención de Teddy, a Victoire le da igual que el resto del mundo esté oyendo las palabras mal pronunciadas de Roxanne. Porque él está echándole una mano y sin prestar atención a su prima, y a Vic eso le basta y le sobra.

Porque empieza a querer a Teddy de una forma distinta.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No sé por qué siempre que escribo algo de Victoire me da la sensación de que parece que me cae mal... No la considero la persona más maravillosa del Universo, pero tampoco la odio. Dicho queda.

¿Reviews? :3


	27. Molly Alma Weasley II

¡Buenas!

Gracias a **Mede Nott**, **Danna Black**, **Lilith Evans Black**, **Lilypotterfever**, **Julietaa** y **Emily** por sus reviews.

No es muy difícil averiguarlo, pero por si acaso... ¡Segunda entrega de Molly Weasley!

* * *

><p><em>Porque los libros vienen de los árboles<em>

Si alguien le pide que elija una palabra acorde con ella, Molly responderá "Libros".

Molly es un ratón de biblioteca. Una empollona, como muchos dicen. Otros dicen que encajaría en Ravenclaw mucho mejor que en Gryffindor.

Molly no hace caso a nadie. Porque es muy inteligente, y lo que más le gusta en el mundo es aprender, pero también es valiente. Lo cual no quiere decir que no le den miedo algunas cosas, como que su madre se enfade mucho con ella o que Lucy se ponga enferma.

También le gusta escribir en su diario sentada junto al lago, a la sombra de un haya, aunque con mucho cuidado para que el idiota de Philip Nott no cotillee. Y dar de comer al calamar gigante, y ayudar a Hagrid a cuidar el huerto de las calabazas. Y mandarle cartas a Lucy y contarle todo lo que descubre cada día en Hogwarts.

Hay dos cosas que Molly no puede aguantar. Una es que la gente juzgue sin conocer, porque eso hace mucho daño. La otra, es el aire contaminado de los coches. Le da asma, y sabe que no es bueno para las plantas.

Molly descubrió que quiere ser herbóloga en su tercer día de curso, cuando llegó a los invernaderos antes de la clase y ayudó al profesor Longbottom a trasplantar mandrágoras, pese a que eso no tendría que haberlo hecho hasta el curso siguiente.

Y lo tiene muy claro. Molly Weasley intentará hacer del mundo un lugar más limpio, empezando por los seres sin los cuales no podrían vivir.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Molly tiene principio de ecologismo, lo que, desde mi punto de vista, no es malo en absoluto.

¿Reviews?


	28. Philip Leonard Nott

¡Bueeenas tardes!

Gracias a **Lilith Evans Black**, **Julietaa**, **Lady Maring** y **Ariadna Simonds** por los reviews del anterior drabble.

Hoy es el turno de una personita que no salió en la ronda anterior porque yo tengo la cabeza llena de pájaros, pero que se lo merece. Conocéis más a su hermano, y algunos os habéis encariñado con su hermana menor. Él es Philip Nott (para más información, léase "La vida fuera de la burbuja").

* * *

><p><em>La cueva del león<em>

Phil espera sinceramente que Dan lo haga mejor que él. Y lo dice sin ningún tipo de rencor o segunda intención hacia su hermano menor.

Porque él acaba de llegar y ya ha decepcionado a sus padres. Es cierto que ambos le aseguraron que no les importaba en qué casa terminase, pero seguro que se referían a Ravenclaw o a Hufflepuff, porque… ¿qué diablos hace un Nott en Gryffindor? Su casa está adornada con serpientes enroscadas en los oscuros candelabros, culebras sinuosas plasmadas en alfombras… y se ha metido en la cueva del león. De cabeza.

Aunque lo cierto es que no le disgusta del todo. Es cálida y acogedora, casi más que su casa. Bueno, en realidad, es más cálida que su casa sin lugar a dudas. Porque su hogar es, en gestos textuales del mayor de sus hermanos menores, un laberinto de pasillos negros en los que la luz se niega a filtrarse.

Suspira y se rasca la cabeza, pensativo, y mira el sol naciente por la ventana. Es entonces cuando escucha a alguien bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común. Phil se gira y descubre a una niña pelirroja y pecosa de ojos azules, que se le queda mirando.

-Eh… Hola-la saluda, indeciso.

-Hola-replica ella-. Tú también eres de primero, ¿no?

-Sí-Phil se acuerda entonces de quién es; anoche la pisó sin querer al adelantarse para que el Sombrero lo mandara a Gryffindor. Está por jurar que es Weasley; su padre le ha contado que todos son pelirrojos y con la cara llena de pecas, y esa niña encaja perfectamente en la descripción-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta, diciéndose que no le vendría mal tener algún amigo.

La niña arquea las cejas con frialdad.

-Molly. Y ayer me pisaste, por si no te acuerdas.

-Ya… lo siento-se disculpa Phil con sinceridad. Pero la pelirroja sacude la cabeza.

-Yo lo siento más, me duele el pie-le asegura-. Nott, ¿no?

-Phil-puntualiza él. Tiene cuatro hermanos, así que es más práctico que lo conozcan por su nombre.

-Bien, Phil Nott, te veré en clase-replica Molly-. Adiós-y sale por el hueco del retrato.

Phil sonríe. Definitivamente, ser Gryffindor no es tan malo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¿Reviews? :3


	29. Frank Neville Longbottom II

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, gracias a **Madame Poulain**, **Lilith Evans Black** y **Julietaa**.

Y otro OC. Pero a él ya lo conocéis, un poco. Frank Longbottom

* * *

><p><em>Torpeza<em>

Frankie ha heredado el pelo oscuro de su padre. Los ojos grises de su madre. La valentía de su abuelo, de quien también lleva el nombre. Y la torpeza… bueno, la torpeza también de su padre, porque él y Neville son las únicas personas en el mundo mundial capaces de tropezarse con sus propios pies y desbaratar el salón ellos solos sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Generalmente, cuando hace algo a lo que está acostumbrado, se equivoca menos. Que no es que lo haga perfectamente bien, pero le queda más o menos aceptable.

Sin embargo, cuando menos se tropieza, tartamudea y se equivoca, es, sin lugar a dudas, cuando va a ver a sus abuelos. Son los únicos que no se ríen ni le revuelven el pelo con condescendencia cuando se cae porque se ha pisado los cordones. Le gusta hablar con ellos, aunque ellos nunca le respondan, porque no opinan que sus ideas sean ridículas, sino que le sonríen, y el abuelo Frank le da un pellizco en la mejilla y la abuela Alice le regala un envoltorio de chicle.

Ya les ha dicho a sus padres que tiene más claro que la leche y más cristalino que el agua que cuando sea mayor quiere ser sanador y cuidar a las personas que son como sus abuelos, pese a que todavía tiene trece años y "hay mucho tiempo para pensarlo", según su madre. Y les ha explicado que es porque le gustan los niños, y ellos son una especie de niños grandes, que, pese a ser mayores y tener más experiencia que él, no se ríen, sino que, aunque no hablen, con la mirada le animan a seguir adelante igual que lo hacen ellos cada día aunque les hayan quitado la cordura.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Me gusta pensar que Neville y Hannah llevaban a sus hijos a San Mungo a visitar a Frank y Alice... Ay, si me encontrase a Bellatrix...


	30. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley II

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias a **Julietaa** por el review del drabble anterior.

¡Personaje canon de nuevo! (¡Fieshtaaaa!). Hoy es nuestra inconformista Dominique Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Rebeldía<em>

Dominique es una rebelde. Es un dragón atrapado en una estrecha jaula que sueña con poder volar.

Ya desde muy pequeña odiaba que la vistieran como a su hermana, y su primera palabra fue un firme "¡No!" mientras lanzaba el ridículo sombrero rosa que mamá le había comprado lo más lejos posible. Aunque, claro, de eso Minnie no se acuerda.

Dominique es más bien robusta para sus escasos doce años, morena y con muchas, muchísimas pecas, concentradas sobre todo en su puntiaguda nariz. Y un desordenado cabello pelirrojo habitualmente recogido en dos trenzas, y dos ojos castaños que lo observan todo con más atención de lo que parece.

Minnie adora el agua. Muchísimo más que cualquier otra persona; sería capaz de pasarse días enteros sin salir del mar, aunque se arrugase como una pasa. También le gusta, cuando la obligan a salir, tumbarse al sol y rebozarse en la arena. Oh, y planear bromas con sus primos y jugar a torturar a los gnomos del jardín de los abuelos con Frankie.

Lo único que a Dominique no le gusta es que la comparen con su hermana. Entendería que lo hiciesen si ella quisiera ser como Vic, para saber qué tiene que mejorar para parecerse más a ella, pero no es el caso. Es frustrante tener que morderse la lengua cuando mamá le pide que se ponga una ridícula falda con florecitas o le ordena sentarse derecha, con la espalda recta y mirando al frente, _como una señorita_.

¡Es que ella no quiere ser una señorita! Pero es lo que quieren sus padres, así que no puede discutir. Y Minnie no discute, porque tiene que ser una niña buena.

O al menos lo es hasta que ve a su hermana con su vestido nuevo y su complicadísima trenza rubia adornando su perfecta cabeza. Y se le olvida lo que quieren sus padres, lo que esperan de ella, y se concentra sólo en que el montón de barro que le lanza a Vic ensucie el máximo de tela posible.

Porque Minnie puede no discutir con papá y mamá, pero eso no significa que no tenga otras formas de demostrarles lo que quiere en realidad.

Como confesarles, en cuanto cumpla los diecisiete, que no piensa seguir estudiando y que prefiere trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley con el que es su tío favorito desde que tiene uso de razón.

Dominique siempre sonríe al imaginarse la cara de todos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Dominique es especialísima como ella sola. Un encanto de muchacha, vamos.

¿Reviews? :3


	31. James Sirius Potter II

¡Hola de nuevo!

Pensaba subir esta tarde, pero hoy toda España está en huelga y no puedo ir al instituto (ay, qué disgusto máaaas grande). Así que subo ahora.

Gracias a **Julietaa** y **Danna Black** por los reviews. Por cierto, a Danna Black le debo una disculpa. Le dije que quedaban varios capítulos para llegar a James y era el siguiente... tengo la cabeza en las nubes, lo siento.

Y eso, que aquí tenéis al chaval.

* * *

><p><em>El significado del valor<em>

Mientras mira a ese idiota al que acaban de mandar a Slytherin (And-no-sé-qué), James confirma que tiene miedo.

Y, por una vez, no le importaría reconocerlo si con eso fuera a lograr que sus padres llegaran y lo sacasen de ese lugar y lo llevasen de vuelta a casa con sus hermanos pequeños. Incluso agradecería una bronca de mamá.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, está totalmente solo. Es cierto que percibe por el rabillo del ojo el pelo rubio de Louis, que brilla con la luz de las velas, pero su primo no puede ponerse el Sombrero y ser seleccionado en su lugar.

Llaman a alguien cuyo apellido empieza por jota. James se pone de puntillas para ver quién es y se lleva una ligera sorpresa al reconocer a una niña que suele ver en la tienda de su tío George. Lo consuela un poco comprobar que ella también tiembla de arriba abajo mientras avanza hasta el taburete.

Unos segundos después, el Sombrero la manda a Gryffindor. Mientras la ve dirigirse a la mesa en la que están sentadas Vic y Molly, James piensa que daría cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar. Ella ya no tiene que enfrentarse al Sombrero.

La ele. Longbottom. James reconoce a Noah, que camina con una determinación envidiable hacia el taburete y también la envidia, porque tiene la sensación de que se va a tropezar con la túnica y va a hacer el ridículo más grande de su vida antes de ser seleccionado siquiera. Se siente solidarizado con su amiga cuando se levanta, incrédula y temblorosa, después de un atronador "¡Ravenclaw!".

La eme, la ene y la o se le pasan volando, y con ellas se esfuma la poca determinación que le quedaba a James. Está aterrorizado. Y no debería estarlo. Porque para estar en Gryffindor debe ser valiente, y está claro que desear irse a casa y sepultarse bajo veintidós mil cuatrocientas cincuenta y tres mantas no es una prueba de coraje, precisamente.

-Potter, James-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

James se maravilla de que sus piernas todavía funcionen mientras lo llevan hacia el taburete, preguntándose qué decidirá el Sombrero, al que mira como si fuera una guillotina. Escucha los murmullos de los alumnos: "¡Potter! ¡Sí, ha dicho Potter! ¡Ése niño de ahí! ¡El hijo de Harry Potter!"

La profesora McGonagall le pone el Sombrero, y James deja de ver el Gran Comedor y de oír los murmullos, algo que agradece. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, de todas formas.

**Asustado, ¿eh?**, oye decir a una voz ligeramente burlona.

_Mucho__**, **_admite James, sin ganas de discutir. _Me vas a mandar a Slytherin, ¿verdad?_, pregunta, triste.

**¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**

_Porque tengo miedo, no soy valiente, y no puedo estar en Gryffindor. _A James le parece oír una risa.

**Muchacho, ser valiente no significa no tener miedo. Ser valiente significa ser capaz de superarlo.**

_¿Entonces…?_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Escribir selecciones es siempre divertido. Además de que el Sombrero me cae muy bien.

¿Reviews? :3


	32. Elijah John Anderson II

Bonjour, tout le monde!

(Se conoce que hoy me ha dado por el francés)

En fin, yendo a lo importante. Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Danna Black**, **L****ilith Evans Black** y **J****ulietaa** por los reviews del drabble pasado.

Aviso para navegantes: OC. Uno muy querido, y no sólo por cierto personajillo cannon... Sí, es Elijah.

* * *

><p><em>Diferente a papá<em>

Bajo el luminoso sol de junio, Elijah mira fijamente a Thomas, buscando en él algún defecto de fábrica, una errata, _algo_. Porque _debe_ tenerlo. Tiene que haber algo que no haga bien, alguna faceta de su carácter que no haya mostrado y que sea mala. Algún mecanismo que no funcione correctamente.

Lleva varios días haciéndolo, negándose a fiarse del novio de su madre. Porque está lejos de olvidar que su padre casi la mata; todavía tiene pesadillas y ganas de llorar y romper algo cuando se acuerda, pese a que han pasado más de cuatro años. Y no puede ser que ese hombre sea tan perfecto que no vaya a hacerle daño a su madre, porque Elijah recuerda que cuando él era más pequeño su padre trataba bien a su madre. O mejor de lo que lo estuvo haciendo antes del incidente que le da escalofríos recordar. No le pegaba, sólo le gritaba.

-¿Y tú qué miras tan fijamente?-le pregunta Thomas, que se ha dado cuenta de su mirada. Su madre, que está muy entretenida podando su rosal (el que plantó en esa casa cuando se mudaron después de que a su padre se lo llevasen a Azkaban, que por cierto crece bastante bien), los mira con curiosidad. Tras varios segundos preguntándose si su madre se enfadará con él, Elijah se acerca con decisión a Thomas, lo agarra de la camisa y tira de él para que lo siga al interior de la casa.

-Thomas-empieza, muy serio. No tiene ni idea de cómo plantearlo, pero lo que sí tiene muy claro es lo que quiere hacer. Quiere asegurarse de que ese hombre no sea como su padre, de que no le va a hacer daño a mamá. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ella-. ¿Tú quieres a mi madre?

Thomas sonríe, y Elijah intenta convencerse de que hay algo malo tras su sonrisa sincera.

-Pues claro, muchísimo-le asegura-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Y no le gritarás? ¿Ni le pegarás?

Thomas abre mucho los ojos, extrañado. Elijah se pregunta si ha metido la pata, y lamenta no saber cómo se hace un hechizo desmemorizador. Le vendría muy bien.

-Mira, Elijah-empieza-. Tu madre me ha contado lo que pasó con tu padre. Es normal que no te fíes de mí, pero yo nunca le haría daño a Emilia, ¿vale?

-¿Seguro? Mi padre también decía eso por las mañanas, que no iba a volver a hacerlo-recuerda Elijah, reacio a confiar en él.

-Segurísimo-replica Thomas-. Mira, si quieres, hacemos un trato. Tienes permitido vigilarme todas las veces que quieras, como llevas haciendo un tiempo-Elijah se sorprende de que se haya dado cuenta-. Si hago algo que no te gusta, me lo dices, y si es malo lo intentaré cambiar. ¿Vale?

Elijah lo piensa durante unos instantes. No es una mala oferta.

-Vale. Pero si no lo haces…-empieza, sin saber cómo va a terminar su amenaza. Es que lo suyo es leer y estar callado, no amenazar. Eso se lo deja a los prepotentes de los Gryffindors -, si gritas o pegas a mi madre, te pondré el saco de abono de sombrero-concluye tras una pausa.

Thomas ríe.

-Hecho. ¿Te caigo bien?

Elijah se encoge de hombros.

-Me caes mejor que mi padre-responde con sencillez. _Aunque eso no es muy difícil_, añade mentalmente.

Justo en ese momento, Emilia entra en la casa, con las manos llenas de tierra.

-¿De qué estabais hablando vosotros dos?-pregunta tras un momento. Elijah y Thomas se miran.

-Asuntos de hombres-responde Thomas tras unos instantes. Elijah sonríe; Thomas le cae _bastante_ mejor que su padre.

-¡Ah, conque ésas!-exclama mamá, agachándose-. No será que tienes novia, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: El final es, además de algo propio de las madres, una ironía enorme.

¿Reviews? :)


	33. Louis William Weasley II

¡Buenas!

Antes de nada, muchas gracias a **Lady Maring**, **Julietaa** y **Marce** por su amabilidad de dejar un review en el drabble anterior.

Y ahora, sin más dilación (siempre he querido decir eso), os dejo con Louis Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>La traición de Victoire<em>

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Louis, tampoco es tan malo. Mira, no es que te quiera a ti menos…

-¡Sí, es eso!-interrumpe él. Pocas cosas hay que consigan enfadar a Louis Weasley; lleva casi once años (toda su vida) aguantando las bromas de Minnie y de sus primos (pese a que él y James se las buscan todas), por no hablar de los continuos comentarios de su familia sobre cuándo se echará novia. Pero eso es demasiado-. ¡Vas a pasarte todo el día por ahí y a mí me vas a dejar de lado!

Victoire suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. Tumbada en el sofá, Dominique observa la disputa divertida.

-Vamos a ver, Louis. Haz el favor de comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad… Te guste o no, es lo que hay. Y te quiero exactamente igual que antes; sólo me voy un par de semanas…

-¡Y luego volverás a Hogwarts y no podrás estar conmigo!-vuelve a interrumpirla Louis, gritando.

-¡Entras este año a Hogwarts! ¡Para jugar tienes a James!-replica Vic-. Y no es tan malo, sólo van a ser catorce días, queda verano para que estemos todos juntos…

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo quiero que pasemos todo el verano juntos, los tres!-se empecina Louis. Entonces llega mamá, atraída por el griterío.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passe ici?_

-¡Pasa que Vic me va a dejar solo, eso pasa!-responde el niño, de nuevo a voces.

-Louis, no _gites_-lo reprime mamá-. Tu _hegmana_ sólo va a _estag_ dos semanas con sus amigos. No es nada malo. Además, de _mientgas_ puedes _estag_ con Minnie.

Louis bufa. ¿Es que nadie en esta casa entiende lo que realmente le enfada?

-¡Se va a ir con Teddy! ¡Y van a pasarse el día besuqueándose y haciendo cosas asquerosas!

Victoire se pone tan roja como el pelo de Dominique, y Louis sonríe, porque a él no ha podido engañarlo. _Sí, claro__. No engañas a nadie, hermanita._

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Teddy es sólo mi amigo! ¡_Mon ami_!-repite en francés, para dejarlo bien claro.

-Pues se os ve muy juntos-apunta Minnie desde el sofá, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Louis, que sonríe aún más ampliamente, porque ha conseguido una aliada. Vic la mira con enfado. Mamá, en cambio, sacude la cabeza:

-Vamos a _veg_, niños. Victoire va a _igse _con sus amigos a _Iglanda_; Dominique, no tienes _pguebas_ _paga decig_ eso, y Louis, no puedes _haceg_ nada _paga evitag_ que tu _hegmana_ se vaya. Así que puedes _pasag_ el _gato _con Minnie.

Radiante de alegría, Vic saca la lengua a sus hermanos menores y sube a su cuarto para terminar de hacer las maletas. Louis se sienta en el sofá con Dominique, y mamá sale del salón.

-Minnie, son novios, ¿a que sí?-le pregunta a su hermana, que le revuelve el pelo con cariño.

-Sí, Louis. Pero si tú se lo dices a mamá, les haces un favor. Es más divertido dejar que lo hagan ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Personalmente, no sé si Teddy y Victoire iban a hacer "cosas asquerosas"; me decanto por decir que todavía no. Pero basta que alguien de tu familia oiga un nombre del sexo opuesto al tuyo para que te emparejen con él y piensen en el nombre de vuestros hipotéticos futuros hijos.

¿Reviews? :)


	34. Julia Angelina Jordan II

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Julietaa**, **Mery Vedder**, **Mede Nott** y **Lilypotterfever** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Y, como no es muy difícil adivinar, hoy toca Julia Jordan.

* * *

><p><em>Querer o gustar<em>

Julia suspira. Él la mira, le dedica esa sonrisa tan deliciosa y sigue su camino, sin tener ni repajolera idea de que acaba de poner el mundo, sus ideas y sus sentimientos patas arriba. Otra vez.

En realidad, piensa Julia, no es para tanto. Sólo… espera, ¿qué pasó? Ah, sí. La salvó hace dos semanas, cuando tropezó en las escaleras y estuvo a un tris de precipitarse al vacío, a unos cinco pisos del suelo más cercano. Ella apenas se acuerda de eso, porque su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules es lo que recuerda con más nitidez de aquel momento. ¡Y sólo tiene doce años! Verás cuando crezca un poco más.

Hay veces en que no está segura de si lo quiere o sólo le gusta. Porque necesita tres barreños cuando lo ve haciendo footing por los jardines del instituto y se limpia el sudor de la frente de esa forma tan suya (igual que todas las chicas del castillo), pero no se atonta con él delante. Es decir, que una vez roto el hielo habla con él con tanta fluidez como con sus amigos, algo de lo que no pueden presumir la mayoría de sus compañeras.

Echa a andar hacia los invernaderos con un suspiro. Llega tarde, y todo porque así (lo tiene totalmente calculado) puede cruzarse con él y, a veces, intercambiar un par de palabras. Sabe que las probabilidades de que alguien se enamore de otra persona en una conversación de "Hola", "Hola", "¿Qué tal te va?", "Bien, ¿y a ti?", "También", "Hasta luego", "Hasta luego, nos vemos", son más bien escasas. Pero no imposibles. Después de todo, ella se enamoró de un: "Si llegas a pegártela no habría que abrirte para hacerte una autopsia". ¿Por qué no?

_Porque los guapos pegan con guapos, y tú no lo eres_, le recuerda una vocecita. Es cierto; de hecho, hoy mismo Sabrina Zane se ha metido con ella por eso mismo. Julia ha pasado de defenderse, porque sabe que, por muy mal que le caiga esa Ravie con aires de grandeza, tiene razón.

-¡Julia!

Ella se da la vuelta al instante cuando ve a Louis Weasley correr hacia ella.

-Hola-lo saluda-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Que…-Louis se queda callado unos segundos. Entonces enrojece un poco-. Esto… oye, no te habrás enfadado por lo de Sabrina, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo?-inquiere Julia, fingiendo indiferencia-. Pues claro que no-es mentira, tiene la autoestima en números rojos, pero eso Louis Weasley nunca podrá entenderlo.

-Bien, porque eres muy guapa-replica Louis, y enrojece. Julia se queda boquiabierta.

-¿En serio lo piensas?-se le escapa. Louis asiente-. Gracias-dice sonriendo-. Bueno, me tengo que ir-dice, y se da la vuelta para irse.

En cuanto gira la esquina empieza a dar saltos de alegría, pese a que el motivo sea rematadamente tonto.

Lo quiere.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Anticipo que los sentimientos de la pobre Julia no son correspondidos de momento (y digo "de momento", porque nunca puedes decir "de este agua no beberé", por si me da por hacer que tengan algo, para que no me contradiga) . Lo siento por ella, pero la vida es injusta.

¿Reviews? :)


	35. Noah Hannah Longbottom II

¡Hola!

Veamos... gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa** y **Little Mess** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Este personajillo está destinado a tener un final quizá más alegre que el de la pobre Julia. Es Noah Longbottom.

* * *

><p><em>Búsqueda<em>

El día en que Noah descubre que está irremediablemente enamorada de Louis Weasley es un día gris, como las nubes que cubren el cielo y que se reflejan en el lago y como sus propios ojos.

La Ravie está sentada en un rincón de la biblioteca haciendo deberes. A sus catorce años y ciertas partes de su anatomía ya negras, James y Louis han decidido ir a buscar renacuajos al lago. Ella, que normalmente los ayuda en todo lo que hacen (porque por muy valientes que sean, la inteligencia no es el punto fuerte de ninguno de los dos), se ha quedado en el castillo, porque, para empezar, no le agrada la lluvia; para seguir, no le gusta el barrizal en que se ha convertido la orilla del lago; y, para terminar, odia con todas sus fuerzas ranas, sapos y demás anfibios por el estilo.

Está enfrascada en una redacción de Herbología para su padre cuando ve a Dominique Weasley, la hermana de Louis, entrar en la biblioteca y acercarse a ella con paso enérgico. La Huffie está cubierta de barro hasta las cejas, y el pelo empapado y sucio se le pega en la cara, pero ni por ésas Minnie pierde la extravagante belleza que la caracteriza.

-Hola-la saluda Noah, sonriendo. La muchacha, un año mayor que ella, siempre le ha caído bien. Pero Dominique está muy seria, algo bastante inusual.

-El idiota de mi hermano y el idiota de mi primo han ido al bosque-anuncia.

-¿Qué?-inquiere Noah, extrañada. Y asustada. Porque sabe que en el bosque, además de thelstrals y unicornios, que generalmente son inofensivos, hay acromántulas y centauros nada amistosos-. ¿Cómo que…?

-Los he visto desde los invernaderos, con tu hermano-explica Minnie-. Pero como avisemos a los profesores estarán castigados hasta que acabe el curso, y por eso he pensado… ¿me echas una mano?

-Vale-responde Noah al instante.

Las dos muchachas salen de la biblioteca, sin importar que los deberes de Noah sigan allí, y llegan a los jardines, donde llueve intensamente. Noah resopla y se aparta el pelo rubio de la cara, disgustada por el agua que se le mete en los ojos y hace que se le pegue la ropa a la piel.

Pese a que en un principio el plan era estar juntas, al final Minnie y Noah se separan para cubrir más terreno. Aunque bajo los árboles la cantidad de agua que le llega es muchísimo menor que en campo abierto, Noah está temblando de arriba abajo por el frío, tiene los labios amoratados y los dientes le castañean con tanta fuerza que, si pusiera la lengua entre ellos, se haría sangre; no obstante, descubre que tiene la frente ardiendo. Le da igual. ¿Y si a Louis le ha pasado algo? Hagrid dice que a los centauros no les gustan los humanos desde hace mucho tiempo… y por James también está preocupada. Pero el rostro que más tiempo está en su mente es el del rubio.

-¡Noah!-la muchacha se gira y descubre a James, también empapado, y lleno de barro.

-¡James! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Louis?

-Eh…-su amigo mira al suelo-. No lo sé.

-¿Que no sabes?-ruge Noah-. ¡James, el bosque es enorme! ¿A cuál de los dos se le ocurrió la genial idea de separaros?

-A él-Noah sospecha que miente, pero está demasiado preocupada como para pensar en ello. Da varias vueltas sobre sí misma, escudriñando los árboles con la esperanza de ver a Louis aparecer entre ellos. Esperanza que, obviamente, es vana.

-Como no lo encontremos, Dominique nos matará a los dos-vaticina. El color escapa de la cara de James como si alguien le hubiese echado un cubo de pintura blanca ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a su prima.

-Vale-decide-. Pero… Mejor que no nos separemos.

Noah gruñe por toda respuesta.

Cuando, detrás de las nubes, empieza a caer el sol y el día a ser cada vez de un gris más oscuro, Noah está calada hasta los huesos y la cabeza le da vueltas. James, por alguna razón, parece ser más resistente que ella al frío. La Ravie lo detesta por ello, mientras se estremece por un nuevo escalofrío.

-Deberíamos volver-dice James-. Estás helada.

-Estoy perfectamente-miente Noah, pese a que está segura de que las gotas de lluvia que le caen del pelo a la frente están evaporándose-. Tenemos que encontrar a Louis.

-Quizá lo haya encontrado Minnie-sugiere su amigo-. O a lo mejor ha vuelto él sólo al castillo.

Noah protesta, pero James acaba hartándose y llevándola al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, indiferente a sus quejas, que tras un rato cesan. Noah se deja llevar, impotente, de vuelta a Hogwarts. ¿Es que James no lo entiende? ¡A Louis puede haberle pasado algo grave! Sólo de imaginárselo herido, a Noah se le encoge el corazón.

James la lleva a la enfermería, algo que, pese a sus incansables protestas, Noah acaba por agradecer. La señora Pomfrey, tras echarle una bronca, le da una poción para bajarle la fiebre, y James va a la torre de Gryffindor a por ropa seca para ella.

-James, ¿vas a seguir buscando a Louis?-pregunta con la voz algo ronca, arrebujándose en el pijama rosa y calentito que le ha traído su amigo. Parpadea varias veces. La poción la adormece y ella no quiere dormirse.

-Sí-responde él-. Pero tú descansa un poco, ¿quieres? Pareces mi madre y la de Louis juntas-dice, exasperado.

Noah sabe que tiene que replicarle algo, pero no consigue recordar el qué. Cada vez tiene menos frío y está más cómoda en su pijama, y acaba por ceder al sueño y quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Cuando despierta, se siente infinitamente mejor. Abre los ojos lentamente y descubre los primeros rayos de luz colándose tímidamente en la enfermería. Entonces recuerda, y se incorpora tan rápidamente que se marea un poco.<p>

-Eh, ten cuidado.

Noah gira la cabeza hacia la derecha con brusquedad. Descubre a Louis Weasley sentado en una silla, observándola fijamente. Tiene el pelo desordenado y ojeras en el rostro, pero por lo demás parece estar ileso. La muchacha descubre a James roncando en una silla un poco más apartada.

Se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo. Está temblando de puro alivio, y Louis le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

-¿Dónde estabas?-lo riñe cuando recupera el control sobre sí misma y se separa de él-. ¡Me pasé toda la tarde buscándote en el bosque!

-Y toda la noche aquí, ya lo sé-replica Louis-. Lo siento. Mi hermana y yo volvíamos cuando nos encontramos a James-señala a su primo con la cabeza-y nos dijo que estabas aquí. En serio, siento que te hayas resfriado.

Noah sacude la cabeza, sin saber si pegarle o abrazarle.

-No pasa nada-opta por decir, mientras Louis la abraza de nuevo, con un alivio y un sentimiento no precisamente amistoso floreciendo en su interior.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Y he aquí el motivo por el que Julia espera en vano. A mí, personalmente, Noah me parece majísima.

¿Reviews? :3


	36. Lysander Rolf Scamander

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Julietaa**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Mery Vedder** y **Little Mess** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

La ronda anterior vinieron juntos. Ahora, por separado. Porque supongo que conforme crecen se hacen más independientes y diferentes el uno del otro. Me refiero a los hermanos Scamander. Y como para mí Lysander es mayor, llega primero.

* * *

><p><em>Envidia<em>

Lysander quiere muchísimo a su hermano. De verdad. Es su mejor amigo, y sólo con él puede hablar de asuntos tales como los animales a los que buscan sus padres en sus viajes o los pros y contras de tener un canguro como mascota. Y otros, de los que todavía no hablan, pero que en cuanto descubran que las chicas no son extraterrestres disfrutarán casi más que los que debaten ahora.

Pero a veces, sólo a veces, Lys olvida todo eso.

Hoy es una de esas ocasiones. Su padre ha traído un precioso coral de su último viaje, al que curiosamente su madre no se apuntó, y los dos decidieron que él y Lorcan se quedarían en Inglaterra con Luna.

Adivinad a quién se lo han dado. A _Lorcan-sonrisa-encantadora-Scamander_. A Lysander también le hubiera gustado tenerlo, pero _claro_, él es el mayor, y como tal, según papá, tiene que hacer ciertos sacrificios y demostrar cierta madurez. _En doce minutos tuve mucho tiempo_, piensa con ironía.

Aunque no es sólo el coral. Con esa excusa, Lorcan siempre se lleva el mérito, la mayoría de los regalos y la mayoría de los mimos. ¿Se pelean por quién se come el primer pedazo de tarta? _Déjasela a Lor, que tú ya naciste antes_. ¿Discuten por el mando de la televisión? _Lys, dale el mando a tu hermano, que es menor que tú_.

Y anda que Lorcan intenta que haya algo de igualdad. Encima, el muy capullo disfruta de todo sin intentar siquiera que haya algo de igualdad entre él y Lys.

Lysander se ha encerrado en su cuarto. También es el de Lorcan, pero él sigue admirando su precioso coral y ni siquiera se acuerda de él. Está sentado en la cama, con la vista fija en la puerta con una expresión peligrosa.

En ese momento el pomo gira y la puerta se abre, y en el hueco aparece Lorcan. Está sonriendo, pero su rostro se pone serio al ver a su hermano. Lysander fulmina el coral que lleva en las manos con la mirada.

-Lys, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta con cautela.

-Nada-gruñe él-. El coral es muy bonito-dice, intentando ocultar la amargura de su voz. Propósito en el que fracasa estrepitosamente. Lorcan lo conoce demasiado bien.

El menor suspira, deja el coral en la mesita de noche y se sienta en la cama de su hermano.

-Te regalo el coral-anuncia.

-¿Qué?

Lorcan se encoge de hombros.

-Llevas desde que papá se fue deseándolo-razona-. Además, yo ya me llevé el grabado del panda de cuando fuimos a China.

Lysander arquea las cejas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me lo regalas?-inquiere, algo conmovido. Lorcan asiente y sonríe.

Por gestos como ése, aparentemente normales, pero que esconden mucho más (porque es obvio que Lorcan deseaba tanto como él el coral), Lysander quiere tanto a su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Aquí, Lysander tiene unos once años. Lorcan, doce minutos menos.

¿Reviews? :3


	37. Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander

¡Hola!

Como me aburro muuucho (no me oiréis decir esto a partir de mañana) subo otro drabble.

Gracias a **Julietaa** por su review.

Esta vez toca Lorcan, por cierto.

* * *

><p><em>Traición<em>

-¡SLYTHERIN!

¿Slytherin? ¿Cómo que Slytherin? ¿Qué?

Lorcan tiene los ojos abiertos como platos mientras observa a su hermano levantarse del taburete y encaminarse a una mesa distinta a la que acaba de acogerlo a él. No puede ser. ¡Lysander tenía que estar con él!

El caminar del mayor es algo temeroso al principio, pero en el momento en que divisa a Albus Potter, que acaba de sentarse, se hace más seguro. Lorcan se enfurece sin saber por qué. Tiene que haber habido algún error, seguro que… ¡Él está en Ravenclaw! ¡Lysander debería estarlo también! ¡No es justo!

Lysander se digna entonces a mirarlo, cuando ya está enredado entre las dos serpientes que son Malfoy y Potter. Le dedica un gesto de disculpa y articula: "No me hizo caso". Lorcan le responde con un gruñido y clava la vista en su plato vacío. Sí, seguro. Lysander estaba deseando librarse de él, y la excusa de la Selección le ha venido de lujo.

Apenas presta atención al resto de la Selección. Le importa bien poco dónde vaya cada uno. A él sólo le importa que Lysander lo ha dejado abandonado a su suerte, y encima se ha ido con ese montón de víboras.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Lorcan levanta la vista y observa a una niña pelirroja a la que tras unos segundos reconoce como Rose Weasley, la hija de unos amigos de su madre. Nunca ha hablado mucho con ella.

-Lysander está en Slytherin-responde, señalando con la cabeza hacia la otra casa.

Rose mira en su dirección, y luego vuelve a mirarlo a él.

-Sé cómo te sientes-le asegura-. Al, mi primo, también. Y antes de entrar me había dicho que estaríamos juntos-añade, enfurruñada.

Lorcan sonríe al ver su expresión.

-Pareces muy vieja cuando pones esa cara-comenta, su humor mejorando rápidamente sin motivo aparente.

-Pues tú antes tenías una cara de muerto que ni mi padre cuando mi madre nos regaña-replica Rose, riendo-. Yo voy a pegarle a Al por haberme dejado tirada-promete-. ¿Tú?

-Te ayudo si Lys también tiene su parte.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Siempre me pregunté cómo se tomarían estar en dos casas distintas... se ve que no muy bien.

¿Reviews? :3


	38. Rose Mónica Weasley II

¡Feliz martes!

Gracias a **Lilith Evans Black**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa**, **Mery Vedder** y **Ammiel** por sus reviews.

Y os dejo con un drabble sobre Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Ideas lógicas y perfectamente racionales<em>

Generalmente, Rose opina que Lorcan está completamente chiflado. Igual que su hermano.

Porque vamos a ver, ¿qué clase de cabeza racional creería en todos esos seres de cuya existencia no hay la más mínima prueba? Nargles, torposoplos, snorkacks de cuernos arrugados… ¿alguna vez se ha encontrado uno? Y tampoco se han encontrado huesos, dientes, astas o cualquier otra prueba concluyente de que existan. Pues el idiota de Lorcan está empeñado en que sí.

Suspira. Lo cierto es que se siente culpable. Ha discutido con él porque no hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, y han acabado gritándose en mitad del pasillo. Y porque Al y Scor pasaban por ahí, que si no Rose hubiera acabado echándole algún maleficio. Pero es que Lorcan puede con su paciencia.

Acaba de salir de Transformaciones. Se supone que ella y Albus están intentando animar a Scorpius, porque su abuelo murió hace dos semanas y desde entonces su amigo está muy decaído, pero su primo es el que está haciendo todo el trabajo, porque ella sigue preguntándose si disculparse con Lorcan o dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que se le olvide. Está segura de que un noventa por ciento de las cosas en las que cree no existe, pero también sabe que al decírselo hirió sus sentimientos. Sus tíos tienen razón cuando dicen que la inteligencia emocional la heredó de su padre.

Entonces descubre a Lorcan en un pasillo vacío, perpendicular al que ella está recorriendo con sus amigos. El muchacho está en un rincón, con los ojos azulados observando un ramillete de muérdago que cuelga del techo desde hace unos días, cuando empezaron a decorar el castillo para Navidad. Rose se pregunta qué clase de bichos, según él, habrá ahí.

-Luego os veo-dice, ignorando la mirada suplicante de Al, que parece creer que es incapaz de animar a Scorpius él solo. Se acerca a Lorcan lentamente-. Hola-lo saluda, insegura. Lorcan no da señales de haberla oído-. Oye… podrías no ignorarme.

El muchacho aparta la vista del muérdago y la mira. Pese a que ella es alta, Lorcan le saca casi una cabeza; y sin embargo Rose siempre ha tenido la sensación de que parece más pequeño que ella.

-Si no te ignoro, acabaremos gritándonos-razona, y vuelve a mirar el muérdago con ojos soñadores.

-¿Qué se supone que hay ahí?-pregunta Rose, esforzándose por eliminar el tono despectivo de su voz.

-Normalmente, nargles. Pero aquí no hay-explica Lorcan-. Mira-señala una de las hojitas-. Si tuviera, estaría como mordisqueada.

-Ah-a Rose le está costando lo indecible morderse la lengua-. ¿Alguna vez has visto un nargle?

-No. Pero el abuelo Xeno asegura que él sí-responde Lorcan. Entonces vuelve a mirarla-. ¿Y tú?

-Claro que no-replica Rose, y esta vez no logra disimular su incredulidad-. Porque no existen.

-Que no puedas ver algo no significa que no exista, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso has visto tú la prueba de que los nargles son falsos?

Rose suspira. Se balancea sobre los pies, adelante y atrás, tratando de no decir ninguna burrada. Está intentando hacer las paces con Lorcan, tiene que tragarse todas sus ideas lógicas y perfectamente racionales.

Entonces, Lorcan sonríe tan de repente que Rose se asusta.

-Cierra los ojos-le ordena, con una autoridad inusual.

-¿Qué?

-Que cierres los ojos-repite-. Mira, tienes que bajar el párpado de arriba y subir el de abajo, así-Lorcan le demuestra cómo se hace.

-¿Para qué?-pregunta Rose, desconfiada.

-Para que tengas una demostración científica de lo que quiero decir, ya que tanto la necesitas.

Rose frunce el ceño, pero finalmente cierra los ojos. Se pregunta qué triquiñuela habrá pensado Lorcan para convencerla de algo que no es cierto.

Está planteándose la opción de que su compañero esté poniendo pulgas en el muérdago para hacerlas pasar por nargles cuando Lorcan la besa.

No es un beso experimentado ni nada de eso, pero Rose se queda congelada, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Intenta recordar cómo moverse, pero su mente se ha quedado en blanco (o, como Lorcan diría, llena de torposoplos). Lo único que logra hacer es pegarse más a Lorcan, que ha rodeado su cintura con ambos brazos.

Tras unos minutos, el beso termina. Rose considera que ya puede abrir los ojos, y se encuentra con la mirada de Lorcan chocando contra la suya.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta él-. ¿Lo has visto?

-No-responde Rose. Le tiembla un poco la voz.

-¿Y ha sido menos real por ello?

A regañadientes, Rose le da la razón.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Fanáticos/as del Rose/Scorpius, siento decepcionaros, pero estoy empachada de él. Además, Rose y Lorcan son para comérselos.


	39. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy II

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Lilith Evans Black**, **Mery Vedder**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Lady** y **J****ulietaa**.

En respuesta a **Lady**: ¡Me caes bien! Pensaba que era la única... empezaba a sentirme sola, con gente presionando por todos lados con el Rose/Scorpius. Pero a mí sí me gusta la Tercera Generación, ¡son el futuro de la magia! Además, el hecho de que no se sepa casi nada de ellos los hace todavía más interesantes y manejables, porque pueden ser como tú quieras que sean.

En fin, os dejo con Scorpius, a ver qué es de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Trato hecho<em>

-Papá.

-Dime.

Scorpius respira hondo, armándose de valor.

Están cenando. La cena de Navidad, para ser más exactos. Scor ha vuelto de su quinto año más revolucionado que de costumbre. No sólo ha llegado hablando de Albus y Rose, sus mejores amigos (hecho que hace que Draco Malfoy se tire de los pelos), sino que últimamente la mayoría de sus andanzas tienen demasiado que ver con la mocosa de los Potter. Draco se ha jurado que el día que Scorpius le diga que quiere casarse con la cría pelirroja lo echará de casa.

-Albus me ha invitado a pasar el verano en su casa.

Falta más de medio año para ello, pero Scorpius considera que tiene el tiempo justo para convencer a su padre.

-¿Y qué pintas tú en casa de los Potter?

-Bueno… Al me ha contado que en Godric's Hollow hay mucho campo y que a veces se ven ciervos, zorros y cosas de ésas.

-Para ver ciervos, zorros y cosas de ésas los muggles tienen un lugar-replica su padre. Astoria le da una patada por debajo de la mesa-. ¡Ay! Se llama zoológico, creo-otra patada-. ¡Astoria!

-Y Rose estará casi siempre con nosotros-continúa Scor, ignorando la batalla que mantienen sus dos progenitores por debajo de la mesa. Sabe que si interviene ambos la tomarán con él.

El que su padre palidezca hace comprender a Scorpius que también teme que empiece a salir con su amiga. La sola idea le da risa y un poco de repelús. ¡Si eso ocurriera, Al lo mataría! Aunque Scor duda que su amigo se tome bien el poco inocente interés que ha desarrollado en su hermana… pero ésa es otra cuestión.

-No-se niega Draco en redondo-. Te quedarás aquí. Tus notas han bajado mucho este trimestre.

Scorpius se pregunta cómo decirle que el motivo de ello es que presta más atención a una chica que a los profesores. Decide que su padre no tiene por qué saberlo.

-¿Y si saco todo con Supera las expectativas?-prueba.

Su padre sonríe de lado.

-En el improbable caso de que lo consigas, porque te recuerdo que este año tienes los TIMOS, me lo pensaría.

-Me dejarías-lo corrige Scor, con esa sonrisa torcida y arrebatadora que ha heredado del hombre al que está intentando convencer.

Su padre se rasca la barbilla, pensativo. Parece decidir que su único hijo tiene poca capacidad para los estudios, porque sonríe y dice:

-Te dejaría.

-Trato hecho-acepta Scorpius.

En cuanto termina de cenar, corre a escribirle una nota a Rose. Va a necesitar mucha ayuda si quiere pasar el verano con sus mejores amigos (y con Lily Potter, pero eso es un motivo extraoficial).

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Scorpius es una serpiente lista, ¿eh? :)

¿Reviews? :3


	40. Albus Severus Potter II

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, un montón de gracias y besos de mariposa a **Dominique Jackson**, **karymuggle**/**kary muggle**, **Marce**, **Lilith Evans Black**, **catty712**, **Julietaa**, **Mery Vedder**, **Lady **y **Ariadna Simonds** por sus reviews. ¡Os quiero mucho a todos! Y a los que leéis en la clandestinidad sin dejar review, también.

En respuesta a **kary muggle**: Yo al principio también tenía un lío impresionante con la página, pero todo es acostumbrarse. ¡Ánimo! Y siento no estar de acuerdo contigo en quién acaba con Scorpius, pero creo que es mejor, si todos tuviéramos la misma opinión esto sería muy aburrido, ¿no?

En respuesta a **catty712**: Cada vez que alguien dice que está harto de los Rose/Scorpius me siento súper identificada... :3

En respuesta a **Lady**: Scorpius es un Malfoy y es Slytherin. Tonto no iba a ser el chaval, eso estaba claro.

Buah, y después de todo esto, os dejo con Albus, al que hoy le toca sufrir un poquito.

* * *

><p><em>Primer amor, primer dolor<em>

Albus Potter no puede hacer nada para evitar enamorarse cada día más de ella. La culpa es suya, piensa a veces. Toda la culpa la tiene ella por pasarse la vida siendo perfecta, por tener ese pelo castaño que le cae en ondas por la espalda y que parece la melena de un león cuando hace viento. Por ponerse esos vestidos que la hacen parecer una princesa salida de algún cuento de hadas de los que tanto le gustan a Lily. Y por clavar sus iris azules en los verdes de él mientras le revuelve el pelo divertida, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez que lo hace convierte a Al en la persona más feliz en veinte universos a la redonda.

Ella, Noah Longbottom, la mejor amiga de su hermano, la novia de su primo. La que a él lo mira como lo que es, el hermano Slytherin del popularísimo James Potter y el primo del hermosísimo Louis Weasley. Y como nada más.

Hasta que un día Albus se propone demostrar a la muchacha que, aunque tenga un año menos, es tan bueno para ella o más que Louis. De modo que se acerca a ella y le pregunta si tiene un momento.

-Claro-y se despide de un corro de chicas que a Albus le dan ganas de patear cuando empiezan a soltar risitas tontas-. ¿Qué quieres, Al? ¿James te ha mandado de mensajero? ¿O ha sido Louis?

Otra vez James y Louis. _James y Louis, James y Louis, James y Louis_. Él nunca podrá ser Albus Potter, siempre será el hermano Slytherin del popularísimo James Potter y el primo del hermosísimo Louis Weasley.

-No-se pregunta cómo hacerlo sin sonar violento. Sus mejillas cada vez más rojas no ayudan-. Noah…

-¿Sí?-pregunta ella, distraída. Albus toma aire, pero ella habla antes-: Oye, no te ofendas, pero ya llego tarde a clase. ¿Te podrías dar un poco de prisa?

Y Albus decide ir al grano de la mejor forma que se le ocurre.

La besa. No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que está haciendo, porque jamás en sus casi catorce años de vida ha besado a nadie, porque sentía que debía esperar a Noah para hacerlo. Pero tampoco puede ser tan difícil. En las películas de la tía Hermione, hay que presionar los labios contra los de la chica y hacer algo con la lengua… bueno, eso no se ve en la peli, pero Al está casi convencido de estar haciéndolo de manera aceptable.

Pero Noah se separa de él. Aparta sus brazos con delicadeza y da un pasito hacia atrás, mirando a Al con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos, sin rastro de su habitual alegría. Sólo hay extrañeza.

De repente, Albus se siente estúpido por lo que acaba de hacer. Da también un paso hacia atrás y murmura una disculpa apresurada:

-Lo siento… Noah, no debería haberlo hecho, ha sido…

-Una estupidez-termina ella, que ha recuperado el habla-. Al, lo siento mucho-dice en voz baja. Parece que es sincera-. Pero yo estoy con Louis y lo quiero-Albus abre la boca para protestar, pero Noah vuelve a adelantársele-. Y no estoy enamorada de su ascendencia veela, sino de él-dicho esto, la muchacha se da la vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo.

Albus no dice nada mientras va a la sala común de Slytherin. No se enfada con Scorpius cuando le pone la zancadilla de broma, ni siquiera le reprocha su infantilidad.

Pero cuando se sabe solo y seguro en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, llora.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: El título del drabble es un refrán que mi madre dice desde que tengo uso de razón, probablemente antes incluso. Y he de decir que, al menos para mí, tiene mucha razón.

En fin... ¿reviews?


	41. Lucy Cassandra Weasley II

¡Hola!

Como siempre, gracias a **Marce**, **Mery Vedder**, **catty712**, **Julietaa** y **Ariadna Simonds** por los reviews del drabble anterior. Y no os preocupéis, no voy a condenar a Albus a la soledad eterna ni nada por el estilo.

En respuesta a **catty712**: A mí también me gustan los dos. Pero como Louis me gusta más, él se queda con Noah (y estoy siendo absolutamente imparcial).

Para quitar el sabor agridulce del último drabble, os dejo con uno un poco más simpático de la mano, cómo no, de Lucy Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Molly no sabe hacer planes<em>

-Estás de broma-replica Lucy, convencida de que ha oído mal. Pero Momo está muy seria:

-No, Lu, piénsalo, es una idea genial. Ni papá ni mamá tienen por qué enterarse, así que no nos castigarán, pero tienes que ayudarme.

Lucy arquea las cejas. No puede creerse que su hermana hable en serio. ¿Molly Alma Weasley, la niña de los ojos de papá, intentando persuadirla de que la ayude a escaquearse en mitad de la noche?

-Que no, Momo. Que no son tontos y se van a dar cuenta.

-Es imposible que mamá se dé cuenta-insiste Molly-. Mira, le he sonsacado y no tiene ni idea sobre esto-replica mostrándole el frasco lleno de algo parecido al barro que tiene en la mano-. Y papá no se dará cuenta si lo haces bien.

-¡Tengo doce años!-exclama Lucy, indignada-. ¿Cómo esperas que haga como una niña de quince?

-Venga, lo harás muy bien-replica Molly con voz melosa. Lucy se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza. Cualquier plan, por seguro y carente de riesgos que carezca, planeado por su hermana mayor acaba saliendo mal de una forma u otra. Y Lucy no quiere ser el blanco de las broncas de sus padres cuando puede evitarlo; bastantes son las veces que tiene que aguantar sus riñas en consecuencia a sus actos-. Lulú…

-No me llames así-la corta Lucy. No es que no le guste, es que su hermana consigue todo lo que se proponga cuando pronuncia ese diminutivo. Molly hace un puchero, y tras varios segundos Lucy suspira, resignada-. Vale. Lo haré.

* * *

><p>Tres horas más tarde, una (para sus padres) impensablemente rebelde Molly Weasley se escapa por la puerta trasera de la casa para ir a su amado concierto (leyendo entre líneas, a liarse con todo lo que se mueva, pero Momo cree que su hermana es tonta rematada)1, mientras que Lucy intenta actuar ante sus padres como si fuese la primogénita. Andar ligero, mirada pomposa y espalda rígida. Como a papá le gusta. Pero…<p>

-Molly, ¿te duele la espalda, cariño?

-Yo… no… No, no me duele-tartamudea Lucy, enredando nerviosamente un mechón rojizo con los dedos. Le gusta más su pelo oscuro, piensa-. Voy a… a mi cuarto-y sube corriendo a su habitación. Se detiene cuando su padre la llama de nuevo y se muerde el labio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de tu hermana?

Lucy no contesta durante unos instantes. Los justos para que su padre encaje las piezas del puzle:

-¡LUCY CASSANDRA WEASLEY! ¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS? ¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HERMANA?

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Aclaro que el castigo se lo llevaron las dos...


	42. Eleonora Idalia Black II

¡Buenas y maravillosas tardes!

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Mery Vedder**, **catty712** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Y un beso pa' cada una.

En fin, como dudo que os interese otra cosa, os dejo con Eleonora Black. Oh, por cierto. En realidad, debería ser el turno de Fred, pero cronológicamente lo que acontece en este drabble es anterior a lo que ocurre en el de Fred, así que lo he cambiado para que no sea muy lioso. Si os he liado más, lo siento. No era mi intención.

* * *

><p><em>El niño que era un suplicio<em>

-¡Ellie!

Eleonora entorna los ojos con rabia y se gira. Ve a Fred Weasley a pocos metros de ella, sonriendo con picardía. Se dirige derechita hacia él y la da un puñetazo en el hombro.

-No me llames así, imbécil-le dice. No se explica cómo aún no ha gastado esas palabras, cuando las ha usado tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta. Pero si hace una aproximación, Fred la llama por ese diminutivo tan ridículo cuatro veces al día. Una semana tiene siete días, un mes, cuatro semanas, y cada curso nueve meses. Así que cuatro veces al día por siete días que tiene una semana por cuatro semanas que tiene un mes por nueve meses que tiene un curso por cuatro cursos que lleva aguantándolo hacen un total de cuatro mil treinta y dos veces pronunciada esa frase. Cifra que pronto aumentará drásticamente, porque apenas se ha subido al tren para su quinto año en Hogwarts y Fred ya ha empezado a molestarla. Se pregunta si le darán algún récord Guiness.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?-pregunta Fred.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Anda, vete por ahí a jugar con los cacharritos de tu padre-replica Eleonora con la voz no exenta de irritación.

Fred sonríe con malicia. Ese gesto molesta un poco a Eleonora. No porque sonría, sino porque pretendía ofenderlo, y no tiene ninguna lógica que en su lugar los labios del chico se curven hacia arriba. Eleonora nunca ha logrado comprender cómo funciona la mente de ese muchacho. _Si es que le funciona, claro_, piensa con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué lees?-y, sin esperar respuesta, Fred le quita el libro que se ha llevado con la intención de leerlo en el viaje.

-¡Weasley, dame eso AHORA MISMO!-ordena Eleonora, echando a correr tras él por el andén. Varias personas los miran, escandalizados, pero a ella le da igual no hacer honor a la insignia de prefecta que adorna su uniforme nuevo.

Lo alcanza cuando están llegando a la parte delantera del andén. Eleonora se abalanza sobre Fred y lo tira al suelo, cayendo sobre su estómago. Fred estira los brazos sobre su cabeza, intentando evitar que recupere el libro. Eleonora se lo quita sin excesiva dificultad y le da con él en el brazo.

-¡Eh!-protesta Fred. Eleonora baja la vista hacia él, y, por primera vez en su vida, ve en sus ojos azules algo más que ganas de molestarla, algo que no sabe identificar. Lo atribuye a su orgullo herido.

-"¡Eh!"-lo imita con burla-. Te aguantas-le da un puñetazo en el hombro-. Y eso por quitármelo-dicho esto, se levanta, se coloca bien la falda y se aleja de él caminando con elegancia.

-¡Tu pelo dejará de ser negro para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts!-le jura Fred. Eleonora no le hace caso. No va a permitir que Fred mancille su mimado pelo.

Pero Fred tiene sus métodos para salirse con la suya. Y, efectivamente, cuando Eleonora se baja del tren en Hogsmeade, tiene el pelo más rojo que Hugo Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Ay, cómo quiero a estos dos... :3


	43. Frederick Brian Weasley II

¡Hola!

Como siempre, y no por ello menos importante, gracias a **Julietaa**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **kary muggle**, **Lilith Evans Black**, **Mery Vedder **y **Testudine Black** por los reviews del anterior drabble.

Éste en concreto es de esa cosa tan linda y en ocasiones con tan mala suerte que es Fred II. Los hechos aquí narrados son posteriores al drabble anterior, el de Eleonora, aunque anteriores al longfic "Cabezotas", el cual, por cierto, estáis muy cordialmente invitados a leer (y sufrir).

* * *

><p><em>Oscuridad<em>

-Vale. Es lo mejor.

Ellie asiente y se aleja. Fred quiere creer que su caminar es pesaroso.

Trata de convencerse de que es lo mejor. Llevan unas semanas discutiendo hasta por la tontería más nimia, algo que les hace daño a ambos. Romper evitará más peleas, ayudará a que ambos se despejen y no se agobien, y quizá conozcan a otra persona más apropiada…

-Pero yo quiero a Ellie-susurra Fred, con un tono terco propio de un niño pequeño. Él quiere estar con Ellie, discutiendo, peleándose y después callándola con un beso, y abrazándola, y haciendo el amor con ella… le dan igual las disputas, puede soportarlas todas.

Pero Eleonora se aleja hacia el castillo, y Fred se muerde el labio. Quiere llorar. De repente, aunque todavía está atardeciendo y el día es cálido, se siente inmerso en la más absoluta oscuridad. Y la única luz acaba de salir de su campo de visión.

Fred se abraza las rodillas, intentando asimilar que esto no es una pelea como las demás, y que cuando vuelva a la sala común y la vea no va a poder darle un beso en la mejilla y enternecerla con la primera tontería que se le ocurra. Que se ha acabado. La oscuridad se le hace más insoportable.

Entonces se da cuenta de que es de noche. Se pone en pie y vuelve hacia el castillo sin ver el camino ni oír nada. Cuando atraviesa el hueco del retrato, Ellie no está en la sala común, algo que agradece. En cambio, quien sí está es Ben, que se ha traído a Lucy y charla animadamente con ella. O al menos hasta que lo ve, que se queda callado. Fred sube a su dormitorio, sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Se tumba boca abajo en la cama con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y deseando asfixiarse con ella.

-Fred...-escucha a Ben. Maldito sea por ir a verlo justo ahora que no quiere que nadie esté con él. Fred se siente vulnerable, porque tiene un hueco vacío en el pecho donde antes estaba Ellie, y no quiere que tengan que verlo así. No responde a su amigo. Oye los pasos de Ben acercarse a él y sentarse en un lado de la cama-. Ey, ¿qué te ha pasado?

_Que Ellie ha roto conmigo, que quiero volver con ella, que ya la echo de menos, que no quiero levantarme de aquí a no ser que ella me convenza…_

-Nada.

-Antes he visto a Eleonora-comenta Ben-. Estaba llorando. ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?

-Nada-repite Fred. Pese a que sigue con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara hundida en la almohada, casi puede ver a Ben alzando las cejas con escepticismo-. Ha sido ella la que ha roto conmigo-gruñe con cierto rencor.

Ben no dice nada en un buen rato.

-Es tonta. Y tú también-comenta finalmente. El inesperado insulto hace que Fred se incorpore en la cama y mire a su mejor amigo. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no recuerda cuándo se han formado-. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Lo estás deseando.

_Porque me da miedo que me rechace._

-Porque me da exactamente igual lo que haga o deje de hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: He aquí un ejemplo de orgullo que no lleva a ningún lado.

¿Reviews?


	44. Benjamin Oliver Wood II

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Testudine Black** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Y para regocijo y alegría de Mery Vedder, ya toca Benjamin Wood.

* * *

><p><em>Preguntas<em>

Si exceptuamos cualquier pregunta mínimamente relacionada con la materia de Pociones, Lucy Weasley tiene la respuesta a todo.

Porque, pese a que sus notas no son tan altas como las de su hermana y prefiere pasarse el día jugando con el calamar gigante antes que estudiando (o zorreando, según algunos rumores), es tan inteligente como Molly.

Eso, Ben, que es "un jodido maestro en Pociones", según palabras textuales de Fred, lo sabe. Porque a él se le dan bien las pociones y el quidditch; nada más. En el resto de las asignaturas es uno del montón. Pero Lucy, aunque jamás ha levantado la mano para responder voluntariamente una respuesta ("porque es patético ponerte a dar saltitos para demostrar que sabes algo que es tu obligación haberte aprendido anteriormente"), siempre se las susurra en voz baja, antes de que el alumno interpelado hable.

Y no sólo sabe de asuntos académicos, no señor; como buena Ravenclaw que es, Lucy es inteligente, y entiende de quidditch, de asuntos muggles, de palabras raras que su madre dice día sí y día también ("No, Ben, no son hechizos raros; es porque ha hecho Biología").

A Ben, hoy le gustaría mucho (_La arrinconaría en una esquina y la obligaría a beber un barril de veritaserum para que fuese sincera_) que Lucy le respondiera una pregunta en cuestión. Pero no sabe si debe hacerla. Igual que tampoco sabe, aunque sospecha, que el hecho de que su sobreprotección para con ella haya superado a la de Fred no puede traer nada bueno.

Pero el caso. Lo que Ben quiere saber es, sencillamente, _por qué cojones pasa tanto tiempo con ese imbécil de Hornwood_. Vale que es capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y ella cazadora de ese mismo equipo, pero… ¡para planear estrategias está el campo de quidditch!, ¿no?

La ve charlando con él mientras camina con su equipo hasta el centro del campo. Ben es tan corpulento que hace por dos Freds, uno de los cuales va situado entre él y James Potter, el capitán, de séptimo. Pues bien, Hornwood es un gorila literalmente. Tiene los brazos del tamaño de jamones, _probablemente llenos de anabolizantes_. Y Lucy se los toca risueña.

A Ben le cae fatal. Y no es sólo porque sean rivales.

Cuando James le da la mano a Hornwood, Ben desea desde lo más hondo de su corazón que le triture los dedos. O él le triturará la cabeza con las bludgers. Bueno, se la triturará de todas formas. Porque por algún motivo que está fuera de su alcance, es la cosa más odiosa del mundo por el mero hecho de pasar tiempo con Lucy. Tiempo, en el que se la roba a él.

Comienza el partido. Él está atento a las bludgers y a Fred, que es el objetivo más claro por todos los Ravenclaws. Tras unos instantes, sin embargo, ve al cazador y capitán atrapar la quaffle, al tiempo que una bludger se acerca a él mismo. Ben compone una sonrisa peligrosa

_La excusa perfecta_.

Ben golpea la pelota con todas sus fuerzas hacia Hornwood. Sobra decir que le acierta de pleno en el pecho, haciéndolo resbalar de la escoba. Con una satisfacción que en otras condiciones lo haría sentirse cruel, Ben sonríe.

Tan ocupado está deleitándose en su particular venganza que no se para a recordar que en quidditch existen dos bludgers, y que ambas son igual de peligrosas.

Mientras Ben lucha por mantenerse en la escoba después de saberse con el brazo roto, sus pensamientos son una mezcla entre satisfacción (porque_ seguro que al imbécil de Hornwood le duele más_) y remordimientos (porque_ mi padre me va a matar por ser tan idiota_).

* * *

><p>En algún momento entre su llegada a la enfermería y la finalización del partido, Ben se queda dormido. Porque el brazo le duele lo que no está escrito.<p>

Cuando despierta, descubre una cara preocupada enmarcada por una melena lisa y oscura, iluminada por unos ojos verdosos. Necesita unos instantes para comprender que se trata de Lucy, que todavía tiene su túnica azul de quidditch.

-Hola-la saluda. Tiene la voz un poco ronca, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha estado sin usarla-: ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y veinte-responde Lucy-. Buena siesta te has pegado-comenta, sonriendo-. Habéis ganado, por cierto.

Ben bosteza y se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Entonces ve, en la de enfrente, a Hornwood, todavía dormido y con el hombro escayolado. Se siente un poco culpable. Pero no le dura mucho, porque se da cuenta de algo.

_Lucy está conmigo_. Con él, no con ese presuntuoso y enorme Ravenclaw, pese a que Ben tiene la impresión de que su herida es menos grave que la del capitán del equipo de las águilas. La idea lo hace sonreír, y deja de desear preguntarle a Lucy lo que quería saber.

Mientras ella prefiera quedarse con él antes que con otro, no necesita respuestas.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Para más información sobre cómo acabarán Ben y Lucy (porque es obvio que son dos cosas monísimas), léase "Cabezotas".

¿Reviews? :)


	45. Lily Luna Potter II

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa**, **Lady Maring** y **kary muggle** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

El de hoy está dedicado a Lily Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Garras de león, colmillos de serpiente<em>

Lily nunca le ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Hugo, que ella debería haber estado en Slytherin.

Pese a que no le gusta la sala común de su hermano, y odia cómo le queda el verde, y le dan mucho miedo las serpientes. Ella siempre quiso ser una de ellas. El motivo no es únicamente que sea tan astuta y ambiciosa como su hermano. Tampoco que no quiera estar con Hugo, porque lo quiere muchísimo aunque siempre esté metiéndose con él.

El motivo es, sencillamente, un chico. Con nombre de animal y apellido que huele a antiguo.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

A Lily le gusta cómo suena su nombre. Al principio, suena como un siseo, como la serpiente que claramente es. En mitad, una divinidad que lo observa todo desde arriba. Y para terminar, un apellido que, pese a ser antiquísimo (quizá más que el suyo) no es aburrido. Es algo que impone respeto, que apunta hacia las estrellas.

Pero, por desgracia para sus intereses, es más valiente que astuta. Por eso acabó en la casa de los leones. Muchas veces se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si hubiera discutido con el Sombrero; su padre le dijo en una ocasión que tendría en cuenta sus preferencias.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lily Luna Potter es una leona. Una leona, enamorada de una serpiente que acabará emponzoñándola.

Y ella se dejará envenenar gustosa.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¡Tacháaan! Últimamente me ha dado por hacer drabbles más "oscuros", no me preguntéis por qué.

¿Reviews?


	46. Hugo Arthur Weasley II

Hi there!

Como siempre, muchas gracias a **Julietaa**, **Euge**, **kary muggle**, **catty712**, **Testudine Black** y **Mery Vedder** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Euge**: Me alegra encontrar a gente que opine como yo en medio de esta horda de Rose/Scorpius-istas :D

En respuesta a **catty712**: Sí, eso también es, pero además yo llevo unos días rara XD

En fin, os dejo con Hugo.

* * *

><p><em>La chica rara de la estación<em>

A Hugo le cae muy bien Lily. Pero hay veces que es demasiado parecida a su tía Ginny. Y todo el mundo le ha repetido hasta la saciedad lo idéntico que es él, tanto física como psicológicamente, a su padre. De modo que a veces necesita dejar de oírla para no acabar tirándole del pelo como cuando eran pequeños.

Con un suspiro, se aleja por el andén, relajándose a medida que su parloteo se hace más débil entre las conversaciones de niños de primero, de padres preocupados y de hermanos menores llorones y celosos.

Es entonces cuando la ve.

No se parece a nadie que Hugo haya conocido con anterioridad. Es más baja que él (aunque eso no es un dato demasiado esclarecedor; a sus quince años, Hugo es ya más alto que su padre), tan pálida como si sólo le diera el sol una vez al año, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y unos felinos ojos azul marino, como el color de esa parte del mar, a lo lejos, a la que nunca se puede llegar nadando. Es tan delgada que hace que uno se pregunte dónde tiene los órganos, si es que los tiene, aunque no por ello su aspecto es frágil; a Hugo le recuerda a una especie de _femme fatale_, como a veces su madre denomina a la tía Fleur y a Victoire, que "va por el mismo camino que la madre". Por algún desconocido motivo, el estómago de Hugo hace un movimiento extraño cuando la observa fijamente.

El joven siente la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con ella, y no surge de la sociabilidad que lo define desde que nació, sino de otro lugar más profundo y, hasta ahora, lleno de Nada. Pero, por alguna razón, en ese momento los ojos de la muchacha se percatan del intenso escrutinio al que la está sometiendo, y se entornan, acentuando su parecido con un gato agazapado, atrapado entre una pared y un perro que gruñe amenazante. Pero Hugo no cree que él pueda ser amenaza para nadie.

-¿Qué miras?-gruñe la chica, y en ese momento el pelirrojo termina de convencerse del parecido de la muchacha con un gato. Su voz suena como un bufido, quizá emitido para defenderse de lo que considera un ataque.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta él a su vez. La chica entorna tanto los ojos que apenas se ven sus iris azules.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Hugo se echa a reír por lo curioso de la situación, rayano en lo ridículo. Su interlocutora cierra fuertemente las manos en puños.

-Oye, no pienso comerte-dice, todavía sonriendo-. Sólo te he preguntado tu nombre.

-Y yo qué me estabas mirando. Y lo he hecho antes-ahora, a Hugo su vozse le antoja un ronroneo peligroso. Suspira.

-Eres… curiosa-admite al final.

La joven arquea las cejas.

-Si me estás llamando fea, el andén es suficientemente grande para que no tengas que verme.

-¡No!-exclama Hugo-. Es decir… no sé, eres extraña, pero no fea. De hecho, eres bastante guapa-la chica parece aplacarse un poco-. Y ahora tienes que responderme tú.

Ella suelta un suspiro.

-Nicole, o Nicky, como prefieras.

-Nicky es más corto-comenta Hugo-. ¿En qué curso estás? Me parece que no te he visto nunca…

-Eso es porque nunca he pisado Hogwarts-replica Nicky con la voz no exenta de amargura-. Voy a un instituto privado muggle.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer cuando termines el instituto?

Por la mirada que Nicole, o Nicky, como él prefiera, le dirige, Hugo comprende que le sorprende su reacción. Pero él nunca ha visto nada extraño ni malo en ser muggle. Sin embargo, la muchacha lo disimula bien:

-He pensado en estudiar Ingeniería Genética, o quizá Veterinaria, no lo sé. Aunque también me gusta la fotografía.

-Vaya. La fotografía muggle es interesante, pero yo quiero hacer Derecho Mágico-dice él.

-Puff… eso de aprenderte un montón de leyes tiene que ser un coñazo-comenta Nicky.

Antes de que Hugo pueda replicar, un agudo silbido indica al pelirrojo que el tren está a punto de partir. Nicole, o Nicky, como él prefiera, mira al tren, y luego vuelve a clavar sus ojos felinos en Hugo.

-¿Cómo es Hogwarts?-pregunta con curiosidad-. Mis hermanos nunca me lo han dicho, creen que herirían mi sensibilidad o patrañas por el estilo.

Hugo sube al tren y se asoma a una ventana.

-Enorme-responde-. Si quieres, puedo echarle fotos y mandártelas-dice con una sonrisa amable. El gato parece amansarse.

Ella asiente. La última visión que Hugo tiene del andén nueve y tres cuartos es la de su sonrisa de felino complacido.

Entonces recuerda que no sabe su apellido. Nicole, o Nicky… ¿qué más? No es que él tenga el más mínimo interés en saber de qué familia procede, pero… ¿a quién va a enviarle las cartas?

* * *

><p>Varios días más tarde, Nicky recibe un sobre lleno de fotografías de Hogwarts. A la joven le encantan todas. Pero lo que más le gusta, sin duda, es lo que Hugo ha escrito donde debe ir el nombre del destinatario: "Nicole, o Nicky, como yo prefiera. Pero Nicky es más corto". Entonces se da cuenta de que ella tampoco sabe su apellido.<p>

_Bah, tampoco será tan importante._

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¿Verdad que Hugo es súper mooono? ¿Y verdad que Nicky también? *.*

Ah, por cierto. ¿Recordáis lo que hice al final de la primera ronda? Bueno, pues en ésta será lo mismo. Aclaro para los despistados: De aquí a que termine la ronda (para lo cual quedan seis drabbles, sin contar éste), quien deje el review/comentario más elaborado tendrá un regalo en forma de viñeta, centrada en el personaje que elija. Que, obviamente, deberá escribir en el comentario, ya que yo no soy adivina :P


	47. Daniel Theodore Nott II

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Ammiel**, **Feorge-Gred**, **Julietaa**, **Testudine Black**, **kary muggle**, **Ariadna Simonds** y **Karmele** por los reviews del capítulo pasado. Me alegro de que os gustara ese incipiente Hugo/Nicky, que por cierto se desarrolla en otro fic que acabo de empezar.

En fin, ahora vengo con un OC más bien poco hablador. Sí, Dan.

* * *

><p><em>La niña triste de ojos violetas<em>

De todos sus compañeros de curso, Daniel Nott sólo está interesado en la amistad de uno.

En realidad, es _una_. Una niña baja, con el pelo castaño y muy rizado y los ojos más curiosos que él ha visto en toda su vida, más incluso que los iris del color del fondo del mar de su hermana Nicky. Son violetas, inteligentes y observadores. Y tristes desde que empezó el curso. Dan descubrió por qué están tristes hace dos días.

Resulta que es una Weasley. En realidad, él sabe eso desde que la profesora McGonagall la llamó para seleccionarla. Y resulta que hay una especie de tradición, parecida a la que Phil rompió hace cinco años yendo a Gryffindor, que dice que un Weasley no puede pisar Slytherin. Se ve que a la muchacha le entristece ser una serpiente.

A Dan no le parece tan malo. Lo de romper la tradición, quiero decir. Phil lo hizo y sus padres no se enfadaron con él (quizá su padre frunció los labios con cierto desagrado). Pero el niño sospecha que hay algo más.

Una mañana, se levanta muy temprano para ir a la biblioteca. Alberga la esperanza de ver a Roxanne Weasley y averiguar por qué exactamente está tan deprimida (porque es imposible que no coma casi nada sólo por el disgusto que les ha dado a sus padres), cuando escucha una voz tras la esquina del pasillo.

-Dejadme en paz-Dan la reconoce; es la niña callada y triste de su curso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nos dejaste en paz tú cuando viniste aquí? Porque permíteme decirte que te has equivocado de lugar, mocosa.

Dan entra en escena, tratando de parecer casual. Observa a Vincent Goyle y Tobías Zabini, ambos tres cursos por encima de él, uno a cada lado de la niña de ojos violetas, que parece a punto de llorar. Los dos se quedan mirándolo unos instantes, y entonces deciden dejar tranquila a la pequeña Weasley.

No es hasta varios minutos más tarde que Roxanne se limpia las pocas lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos. Dan saca una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo y escribe:

"¿Estás bien?", y se lo pasa a su compañera.

-Sí.

Dan arquea las cejas con escepticismo, en un gesto tan elegante que su padre estaría orgulloso de él. Es obvio que es mentira. Pero Roxanne Weasley le devuelve el pedazo de pergamino y echa a andar alejándose de él. Y, como Dan no puede hablar, no puede llamarla para que vuelva.

El niño frunce el ceño y toma una decisión. Echa a andar por donde ha venido, rumbo a los dormitorios de segundo año.

Seguro que a Albus Potter no le es indiferente el hecho de que su prima esté siendo acosada por ese par de impresentables.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Este drabble, y el siguiente, guardan cierta relación con "El mejor hermano del mundo".

¿Reviews?


	48. Roxanne Alicia Weasley II

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Testudine Black**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Mery Vedder**, **Lady Maring**, **kary muggle**, **CallMeStrange** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste tiene bastante que ver con el pasado, y, como ya he dicho, con "El mejor hermano del mundo". En fin, os dejo con Roxanne.

* * *

><p><em>Cómo hablar sin palabras<em>

Roxanne pasa dos días en la enfermería después del desagradable episodio acaecido con Zabini y Goyle.

Sus padres sólo la visitaron el día que entró, y no han vuelto porque ya se destapó todo y como esos dos vuelvan a tocarla Fred les dará poción multijugos mezclada con antenas de gusarajo.

Rox se pregunta cómo será todo cuando vuelva a clase. No cree que Zabini y Goyle vuelvan a molestarla, porque ellos todavía siguen sin tabique nasal y con cola, pero puede que haya más gente que se meta con ella.

Recuerda a ese compañero tan callado que tiene. Daniel Nott o algo así. Le han dicho que fue él quien la encontró y la llevó a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey pudiera curarle las heridas. A Rox le gustaría hablar con él para darle las gracias; además, ese chico aparentemente invisible es el que le parece más interesante de todo el colegio.

La última tarde que pasa en la enfermería tiene su oportunidad. Fred acaba de irse "porque voy a hacerle una broma a la tiquismiquis de Ellie que va a pasarse media hora chillando como loca". Apenas minutos más tarde, un niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises se acerca a ella.

-Hola-lo saluda Rox alegremente. Daniel Nott se sienta en la silla de la que Fred se acaba de levantar, pero no dice nada-. Quería darte las gracias por encontrarme el otro día.

El niño saca una pluma y un pergamino del bolsillo y anota algo, tras lo cual le pasa la nota a Roxanne:

"De nada. Me alegro de que estés mejor"

-¿Por qué no hablas?-pregunta Roxanne con curiosidad.

Él compone una sonrisa un tanto amarga y le arrebata el pergamino para escribir:

"Soy mudo de nacimiento"

-Oh-Roxanne no sabe qué decir-. ¿Y la única forma que tienes de hablar es…escribiendo?-el niño niega con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces? Por cierto, te llamas Daniel, ¿no?-el niño asiente, un tanto descolocado por el cambio de tema-. Yo soy Roxanne. Pero puedes llamarme Rox.

"A mí puedes llamarme Dan, en casa lo hacen"

-Ah, vale. Dan-Roxanne paladea el nombre-. Me gusta. A lo que iba; ¿cómo hablas con los demás entonces?-lo que hace Dan a continuación le responde-: ¿Por gestos? ¡Qué guay! ¿Me enseñas?-le pide.

Dan frunce el ceño, extrañado, pero tras unos segundos asiente. Y Roxanne comprende que nadie hasta ahora le ha pedido que le enseñe a hablar con él.

Cuanto más habla con él y aprende ese extraño idioma, menos entiende Roxanne que Dan no tenga amigos. Y decide que ella será la primera.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No es con este fic, pero hacer a Dan mudo me está trayendo ciertos quebraderos de cabeza... Bah, no me importa, yo me lo he buscado. Además, así es mejor.

¿Reviews?


	49. Nicole Melanie Nott

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Julietaa**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **anon (CallMeStrange)**, **Testudine Black**, **kary muggle** y **Mery Vedder** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Ahora os dejo con este, dedicado a un OC que tiene algo de importancia (vale, es coprotagonista) en "El que quiera entender, que entienda". Se llama Nicole Nott. O Nicky, como prefiráis.

* * *

><p><em>Fotografía<em>

Hace tiempo que Nicole asumió del todo lo que significa ser una squib. Después de todo, ya tiene quince años y es hora de que madure.

Significa que estudia en un lugar distinto al de sus hermanos. Significa que estudia materias diferentes. Significa que ningún palito de madera la eligió como su dueña. Significa que no podrá ser sanadora, ni auror, ni inefable. Significa que tendrá que buscarse la vida en el mundo muggle.

Significa muchas cosas.

No todas malas. Porque Nicky podrá no tener una varita que obedezca sus deseos, pero tiene muchas más cosas.

Es hermosa, con ese tipo de belleza que puede parecer angelical o dar miedo. Ha heredado la piel clara de su padre, el pelo castaño cayendo en amplios tirabuzones hasta la mitad de la espalda de su madre y los ojos azul marino almendrados de su abuela paterna, junto con su primer nombre. Es alta para sus quince años, tanto como su hermano Phil.

Sus padres la inscribieron en un instituto femenino privado muggle. Allí ha hecho amigos, contradiciendo la teoría de su padre de que son seres inferiores.

Pero lo que Nicky más adora de ese curioso mundo es la fotografía. Le parece sumamente encantador que las imágenes no se muevan, como las que llevaba viendo toda su vida, sino que se queden congeladas en un instante para siempre. Le encanta fotografiar todo tipo de paisajes y objetos: desde los tejados de Londres hasta un pájaro bebiendo de una charca. Le parecen detalles de la vida de una belleza que todo el mundo debería ver.

Tiene las paredes de su habitación llenas de fotografías: mariposas, rascacielos, una farola encendida brillando entre la lluvia, árboles retorcidos e inclinados…

… Y Hugo.

Nunca ha sabido cuál es su apellido. Ni le interesa. Ese joven pelirrojo y pecoso año y medio mayor que ella al que conoció el primero de septiembre y que comparte con ella su mayor afición es el primer mago que no la compadece por ser una squib, sino que la mira como a una igual.

Muchas tardes salen juntos para fotografiar todo lo que vean. Las fotos que tiene de él forman parte de un juego, creado uno de tantos días de entretenimiento. Hugo le echó una foto de improviso y ella, en venganza, lo inmortalizó minutos después, cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo cuan largo era.

Nicky es capaz de pasarse horas enteras mirando sus fotografías. Especialmente las de Hugo.

Y enamorándose inconscientemente de sus pecas.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Tengo la cabeza llena de pajaritos, abejitas y demás animales que zumban y no me dejan pensar con claridad. En los dos últimos drabbles se me olvidó recordaros que digáis de quién queréis que haga el drabble especial. Pero bueno, ahora me he acordado. Decid, decid, no os cortéis. Menos Rose/Scorpius, me niego a escribir un fic de esos dos XD


	50. Anthony David Nott

Hola.

Gracias a **laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa**, **Ammiel** y **Anna**.

Ahora, para regocijo de unos y disgusto de otros, os dejo con un OC llamado Anthony Nott.

* * *

><p><em>Disculpas<em>

Tony es la persona más arisca que uno se pueda imaginar. Sus padres suelen decir que Lizzie se llevó la dulzura y él la acidez. No le gusta entablar conversación con casi nadie, salvo sus hermanos o Lena, a la que conoció con apenas seis años, porque tampoco lo necesita.

Pero desde hace unos días no habla con Lena. ¿Motivo? Ella se enteró de que había sido él el que había mandado a Cricks a la enfermería.

…

Ah, ahora queréis saber qué hizo ese Gryffindor presuntuoso para merecer la ira de Anthony Nott, ¿no?

La besó.

¡A Lena! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? A la niña que conoce desde hace casi diez años, que es como otra hermana para él, que tiene cabellos castaños amontonados en tirabuzones y unos ojos grises demasiado inteligentes, que tiene un cuerpo que… bueno, eso no es un pensamiento fraternal, precisamente, así que Tony intenta apartarlo de su mente.

Bueno, vale, últimamente sus pensamientos hacia su amiga no son demasiado fraternales. Porque cuando la ve pasar de largo sin mirarlo y con la barbilla alta, una parte de él se siente mal, pero otra que había estado oculta hasta hace un par de meses se pregunta cómo puede tener unas piernas tan bien formadas.

Tony sabe que Lizzie sospecha lo que le ocurre. Bueno, en realidad, ella está segura de lo que está pasando, porque es odiosamente observadora y tiene un don para saber qué pasa en el interior de la cabeza de la gente.

El muchacho se pregunta cómo hacer para disculparse con Lena. Duda que el método que usa con su hermana ("Lizzie, me aburro, ¿hacemos las paces?") vaya a servir con ella. Lena disfruta muchísimo haciéndose de rogar y pisoteando orgullos ajenos.

Como si la hubiese invocado al pensar en ella, Tony la ve en ese momento entrar a la biblioteca. Helena Wood mira alrededor, le dedica una mirada de rabia y va a sentarse a la mesa más alejada de él.

_Bien, está de malas_, piensa Tony con ironía.

Sin haber concretado todavía un plan, el joven se pone en pie y se acerca a ella. Si Lena lo ha visto, lo disimula espléndidamente. No se digna a mirarlo hasta que da unos golpecitos en la mesa. Alza la vista y clava sus ojos grises en él.

-Podrías probar a llamarme por mi nombre, no soy un perro ni nada por el estilo-dice con frialdad.

Tony se muerde la lengua para no decir ninguna tontería.

-Lena… eh… siento ha…-pero se corta. No se arrepiente de nada, así que no piensa dejar que ella crea eso-. Es una pena que te moleste lo de Cricks-rectifica.

Los ojos de Lena se convierten en dos rendijas grises llenas de rabia.

-¡Estaba liándome con él y lo tiraste por la ventana!-le reprocha.

Tony intenta disimular una sonrisa al recordar los dos pisos de caída que recorrió ese idiota antes de llegar al suelo y partirse la cadera.

-Sí, bueno, si te molesta…

-Claro que me molesta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tony abre y cierra la boca varias veces, fallando en su intento de emitir algún sonido.

-Impulso-dice finalmente. Lena no puede saber lo mucho que le molestó ver que Cricks estaba a punto de meterle mano.

Lena suspira.

-Si al menos te disculparas…

-¿…por algo que no lamento?-la interrumpe Tony, algo cabreado. Lena se muerde el labio.

-Te perdono-dice tras unos segundos de silencio.

-No te he pedido perdón-replica Tony.

-He dicho que te perdono-repite Lena-. Mira, sé que no vas a decir "Perdóname", pero también sé que lo estás intentando. Así que ya estamos los dos en paz.

-Entonces… ¿estamos igual?-inquiere Tony.

Lena sonríe, y sus ojos vuelven a empequeñecerse, pero esta vez brillan con alegría.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Theodore Nott puede darse con un canto en los dientes, no todos sus hijos van a acabar con Weasleys :)

¿Reviews?


	51. Lisbeth Astoria Nott

¡Feliz viernes!

Como siempre, gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Testudine Black**, **Lilith Evans Black**, **laina.1994**, **Anna** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Y ahora os dejo con un drabble que me ha salido un tanto... siniestro.

* * *

><p><em>El sabor de la oscuridad<em>

Lizzie es una muchacha muy dulce, desde que nació. Pasar por la pubertad no la ha cambiado especialmente, la única diferencia es que ahora es consciente de atraer algunas miradas. Es como un terrón de azúcar, amable y fácil de tratar. Suaviza la acidez de su hermano sólo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo.

Todo el mundo cree que Lisbeth Astoria Nott nunca se enfada. Siempre está callada, observando cómo se desarrolla la vida a su alrededor, y cuando necesita otro punto de vista sólo necesita acudir a Tony o a Lena. O escribir a sus hermanos mayores.

Le fascina estudiar el comportamiento humano. Observa las acciones de sus compañeros y trata de adivinar a qué se deben, y en base a sus deducciones predice lo que ocurrirá después.

Después de casi seis años en Hogwarts, tiene cierta práctica. Por ejemplo, sabe que si Lena evita a su hermano últimamente es porque está enamorada de él, y que Tony se siente herido porque también la quiere. Así como que la novia de su hermano Dan siente verdadero terror cada vez que acude a una cena familiar los sábados por la noche.

Y luego está Tom Watson. Alto, de piel pálida y cabello negro, con ojos del color del petróleo que se asemejan a dos pozos sin fondo. Hijo de muggles que, por algún motivo que nadie conoce, fue a parar a Slytherin. Habiendo sido criado fuera del mundo mágico, nunca supo que compartía nombre, casa e incluso algunos rasgos físicos con el Señor Tenebroso hasta que sus compañeros se encargaron de martirizarlo por ello. Lizzie cree que incluso los profesores se sienten algo incómodos en su presencia.

Lo cierto es que hasta ella puede percibir algo extraño que rodea al muchacho. Algo que, en cualquier caso, no le parece que sea nada malo. Sólo un halo de misterio del que la gente tiene miedo y que trata de expulsar soplándole insultos al oído.

Lo que incomoda a Lizzie no es eso. Que insulten a su compañero le da rabia, porque nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo. No, lo que preocupa a Lisbeth es que, las tres veces que Tom ha acabado en la enfermería por cortesía de sus compañeros, éstos han sufrido poco después extraños accidentes que los han dejado varios meses en San Mungo. Pese a las múltiples acusaciones, en ningún momento se logró demostrar que Tom estuviera tras ellos.

Justo en ese momento escucha su voz. El vello de los brazos se le pone de punta, porque el sonido que emite justo después, definitivamente, no puede pertenecer a ningún idioma humano. Son una especie de silbidos y gruñidos estrangulados, y por un momento Lizzie teme que se esté atragantando con algo.

Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, decide acercarse al lugar de donde proviene el sonido. Se queda plantada ante la puerta de un aula vacía tras la cual se escucha ese extraño bisbiseo. Y entonces la joven comprende lo que es.

_Pársel_.

Lisbeth duda. Su padre le ha dicho que los últimos hablantes de la lengua de las serpientes fueron el famoso Harry Potter y el Señor Tenebroso, y que ese don se suele atribuir a los magos oscuros. _Pero eso son sólo habladurías_, intenta razonar. _Se lo han inventado sólo porque se llama como el Señor Tenebroso_. Tras varios minutos de duda, Lizzie se arma de valor y entra en la estancia.

Lo que ve no la aterroriza, pero sí la deja extremadamente sorprendida. En una esquina, Tom Watson está sentado en una silla, acariciando a una serpiente que está enrollada en el suelo y sólo con la cabeza erguida, tan larga que podría estrangular a cinco personas a la vez.

El joven alza la vista y la mira, interrumpiendo lo que quiera que esté diciendo. La serpiente también se percata de su presencia y suelta un siseo amenazador.

-¿Hablas pársel?-pregunta la joven, observando boquiabierta a Tom.

-Sí-responde él-. Te agradecería que no se lo contaras a nadie-agrega. Su voz no suena preocupada por haber sido descubierto, ni suplicante para que cumpla su deseo-. No quiero tener más fama de sucesor de Voldemort.

Lizzie niega con la cabeza.

-La serpiente… ¿de verdad entiendes lo que dice?

-Sí-Tom entonces se levanta del suelo y se carga a la serpiente a los hombros. Se acerca a Lizzie, que retrocede. A ella no le da miedo casi nada, o al menos nunca se lo ha planteado. Pero el enorme ofidio se hace respetar-. No te hará nada, acaríciala-la anima.

Tras varios segundos, la joven alarga una mano temblorosa y acaricia el cuerpo del animal. La serpiente sisea y le enseña su lengua bífida.

-Vaya-dice después de dejar de tocar al reptil-. Es… curioso-comenta. Entonces se le ocurre algo-: ¿Tuviste algo que ver en lo que le pasó a Cricks la semana pasada? Después de…

-¿…que me mandara a la enfermería?-completa Tom. Entonces asiente-. Y al otro, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, también.

Lisbeth siente un extraño frío sobre ella. Se ha empeñado tanto en creer que Tom es inocente que ahora, pese a que era consciente de que existía esa posibilidad, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Eso no está bien-dice tras unos minutos en silencio. Los ojos negros de Tom brillan cruelmente.

-Nadie ha dicho que yo sea bueno. De hecho, todo el colegio dice que seré el próximo Señor Tenebroso-el tono de su voz preocupa a Lizzie.

-No vas a serlo, ¿no?

Tom sonríe de lado.

-Soy aquello en lo que el mundo me ha convertido. Me han tachado de cruel e inhumano; pues eso soy. Todos los que intenten oponerse sufrirán las consecuencias, ¿no era eso lo que hacía el tal Lord Voldemort? Incluso hablaba pársel como yo, según tengo entendido.

-No eres lo que dice el resto-replica Lizzie-. Lo que estás haciendo es sólo porque temes que alguien te haga daño-dice, segura-. Pero no eres malvado.

-Demuéstramelo-la reta Tom, y la crueldad vuelve a brillar en los oscuros pozos de sus ojos. Lizzie aparta la vista. Respira hondo y abre la boca, pero él la interrumpe-: Ser malvado no es tan fácil como la gente cree. Tienes que olvidarte de lo que te importa y no dejar que los sentimientos de los demás te afecten. De lo contrario, Cricks no estaría en San Mungo.

Lizzie se muerde el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No digas eso. Todo el mundo es bueno; aunque sea en el fondo, todos somos buenos.

Tom sonríe.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que no?-y antes de que Lizzie pueda responder, junta sus labios con los de ella.

Lizzie ha salido con varios chicos, y en todos los besos que ha compartido ha notado calidez y dulzura. En cambio, todo lo que emana de Tom es oscuridad, es ese algo que lo rodea multiplicado por cien. Y como si no bastara eso para aterrorizarla, la serpiente se enrosca alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que tenga que estar pegada a Tom, que ha cogido su cara con las manos, impidiéndole retirarse.

Tras lo que parecen varios siglos de oscuridad sin fin, el beso termina, y la serpiente se desenrosca, permitiendo que Lizzie se separe del joven, aún sin comprender muy bien qué ha pasado.

Pero lo que sí comprende, demasiado bien, es que le ha gustado.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Escuchad las dos canciones de Mägo de Oz que yo estaba escuchando cuando me senté delante del ordenador: "Diabulus in Musica" y "El príncipe de la dulce pena". Si después de escucharlas no se os ocurre algo oscuro, es que os han quitado ya el alma.

Ah, por cierto, aunque se me olvide decirlo en dos de cada tres drabbles: Faltan dos para el especial y sigo teniendo demasiado pocas propuestas. Unas más no me vendrían mal :)

Tanto si es para sugerir personajes (sólo de la tercera generación, al menos en este fic) como para decirme que deje de escribir y me dedique a otra cosa, el botón azul de abajo os llama.


	52. Tom Henry Watson

¡Hola!

Gracias a **anyablack**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Emily**, **Mery Vedder**, **laina.1994**, **Anna**, **kary muggle**, **Julietaa**, **Medusae** y **SofiaCarvajal'P** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

En respuesta a **anyablack**: Me alegro de que te gustase :) Sobre los más pequeños de los Nott (Tony y Lizzie) no he escrito, pero sí sobre sus padres, Theodore y Daphne (_La vida fuera de la burbuja_ y _Ni siquiera la lluvia_), también sobre Philip Nott, el mayor (_La maldición del don_), sobre Nicole Nott (_El que quiera entender, que entienda_) y Daniel Nott sale bastante en un longfic cuyo epílogo subí el viernes (_Cabezotas_).

En respuesta a **Emily**: ¡Sigues viva! :O Jajaja Es broma, pero tenía que decirlo. Me alegro de que te gustase.

En respuesta a **Anna**: Todas las canciones de Mägo de Oz están chulísimas. Es un grupo bastante "liberal" (se meten a muerte con la Iglesia), ecologista (_La costa del Silencio_ *,*) y también original, ya que mezclar flautas traveseras, violines y guitarras eléctricas no debe de ser fácil. Yo se lo recomiendo a todo el mundo excepto los católicos, pueden sentirse ofendidos (vaaale, mejor no les pongas _Diabulus in Musica_, "La única iglesia que ilumina es la que arde").

En fin. No pensaba hacerle un drabble oficial, pero he acabado por ceder. Sí, el famoso Tom Watson.

* * *

><p><em>Blanco y negro<em>

Tom nunca ha visto la utilidad de lo que la gente denomina _ser bueno_.

Scherezade tampoco.

Scherezade es su serpiente. No es su mascota; es lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene. Si bien no siente ningún tipo de afecto hacia el reptil, la aprecia. Es un instrumento útil para cuando necesita intimidar a alguien, así como una buena consejera. Su visión ofidia del mundo no es mala; al contrario, ayuda a Tom a ver otro punto de vista acerca de las cosas.

Y ese punto de vista sobre la bondad también llega a la conclusión de que es un atributo inútil. El resto del mundo confunde _bueno_ y _tonto_, y los que son lo primero acaban convirtiéndose inevitablemente en lo segundo, porque tarde o temprano la gente acaba siendo lo que dicen que es.

No va a negar, sin embargo, que desde hace unas semanas hay algo que lo hace dudar. Es una joven Hufflepuff de cabello rubio y ojos claros llamada Lisbeth Nott, tan _buena_ que uno no comprende cómo todavía el mundo no se la ha comido. Al menos, Tom no lo comprende.

La lleva observando desde antes, mucho antes de besarla con Scherezade por testigo en aquella aula vacía. La única explicación lógica que se le ocurre es que, al ir siempre por su cuenta, la gente no le presta demasiada atención y por eso ella no sufre demasiado.

Y Merlín, Tom disfruta enormemente cada vez que la besa, porque toda esa luz que emana de sus ojos se enturbia con la maldad de él. Cada vez que se la encuentra en algún pasillo vacío, el impulso de arrinconarla contra la pared, besarla, y después descubrir que acaba de volverla un poco menos _buena_ es simplemente irresistible.

Por lo que, obviamente, Tom no se resiste. Ni Lisbeth tampoco, aunque cuando lo ve acercarse sus ojos brillan con algo parecido al temor; se pega a él como si le fuera la vida en ello y luego es ella la que es reacia a dejar de enredar los dedos en su pelo y separarse a los de él. Tom es consciente de que, aunque intente negarlo, se está haciendo adicta a la _maldad_ de él.

De lo que no es consciente, y niega cuando Scherezade se lo sisea, es de que él también está empezando a necesitar la _bondad_ de sus besos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Vale, también lo he hecho porque me encanta este chaval. Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Ah! Por cierto, se siguen aceptando propuestas para el drabble especial.

¿Reviews? :)


	53. Helena Katherine Wood II

Buenas. Por lo que veo, os ha gustado la parejita de OC's...

Como siempre, gracias a **Julietaa**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **Anna** y **Little Mess** por los reviews del drabble anterior.**  
><strong>

Éste también es un tanto adulto, aunque bastante menos siniestro que los dos anteriores (lo cual tampoco es decir mucho...). En fin, la protagonista es Helena Wood.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre la misma historia<em>

Lena se lleva bastante bien con Lizzie y Tony. Los conoce desde que tenía seis años, edad en la que los tres pasaron a ser una piña inseparable, siempre juntos, siempre charlando de todo y de nada, sin preocuparse más que de su amistad.

De eso, ahora sólo quedan recuerdos.

Lena no sabe en qué momento los mellizos empezaron a distanciarse, y no sólo de ella, sino también el uno del otro. Porque Lizzie ha dejado de ser su amiga dulce y sonriente, y hay algo oscuro que enturbia su mirada desde hace semanas. Porque Tony siempre se las apaña para hacerla llorar con sus comentarios y sus novias de dos días.

Por eso la última noche de su sexto año, cuando cerca de las dos de la madrugada vuelve a la vacía sala común de Hufflepuff y descubre que Lizzie se ha traído a su hermano y que ambos están sentados en el suelo rodeados de botellas de whisky de fuego, a Lena le da igual que esté mal y que sus padres la hayan educado para que no toque nada que pueda ser perjudicial para su salud.

Se sienta frente a ellos, que ya tienen los sentidos algo enturbiados por el alcohol, y también bebe. Está amargo, pero la dulzura de Lizzie y la acidez de Tony lo contrarrestan. Detalles que han cambiado, igual que lo han hecho los dos. Los tres.

Lizzie habla con más amargura, y no está provocada por el alcohol. Es por Tom, por Scherezade y por un montón de cosas más que les confiesa y que mañana no recordarán. Se echa a llorar en el hombro de Tony y deja que Lena le acaricie el pelo hasta que se queda dormida.

El alcohol tiene el efecto contrario en Tony. Parece hacerle pensar con más profundidad, como si pudiera ver el alma de las personas a través de sus ojos. Lena se sentiría incómoda en su presencia de no ser porque ella tampoco es completamente dueña de sus emociones. No obstante, sus mejillas ya sonrosadas se ponen brillantes cuando Tony, sin quitarle la vista de encima, deja a su hermana en una butaca.

-Estás con ese Cricks-no es una pregunta y Lena no se molesta en desmentirla-. Lo tiré por la veeentana-hace una pausa, al parecer para organizar sus ideas. Su voz suena pastosa por el alcohol-, porque no aguanto que… estés con otro.

Lena apoya la cabeza en el cojín de la butaca. Tiene las piernas cruzadas y una botella casi vacía de whisky de fuego en la mano. Respira hondo antes de responder:

-Yo tampoco aguanto que estéssss… con otras… y no intento matarlas.

Tony parpadea, quizá tratando de procesar la información.

-¿Por qué?

Lena sabe a lo que se refiere. Por qué su amistad se ha desdibujado como los trazos de un niño. Por qué Lizzie ya no es dulce y ella ya no los necesita tanto y se ha buscado nuevos amigos. Por qué se hacen tanto daño cuando lo que desean es precisamente lo contrario. Por qué si se aman no pueden estar juntos. Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil.

_¿Por qué?_

-No lo sé-una lágrima solitaria recorre su mejilla y queda pendiendo de su mandíbula.

Tony se la bebe en un beso. Lena no se queda paralizada. En el fondo, lleva años deseando que ocurra lo que sabe que está a punto de ocurrir. Agacha la cabeza al tiempo que Tony alza la suya, y sus labios se encuentran justo en medio.

Mañana cuando amanezca, Tony despertará a Lena, que se encontrará desnuda en sus brazos y sin recordar nada. Él tampoco sabrá lo que ha pasado, ni tampoco Lizzie, porque ella habrá estado toda la noche soñando con besos hechos de oscuridad y palabras de amor en pársel. Se lo imaginarán. Se disculparán y evitarán escribirse durante todo el verano, en un ridículo intento por olvidar lo que saben que han hecho aunque no lo recuerden.

Y el primero de septiembre, cuando vuelvan a verse, se repetirá la misma historia.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No esperaba que estas dos parejas de los enanos de la tercera generación me gustaran tanto. Pero me encantan :)

El siguiente será el especial. Si tenéis quejas, sugerencias, granadas de mano o demás aportes de interés, siempre podéis dejarlos pulsando el botón de abajo.


	54. ESPECIAL 2 Dedicado a Emily

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **kary muggle**, **Mery Vedder**, **Laina.1994**, **Julietaa**, **CallMeStrange**, **anyablac** y **Anna** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Y a todos, por todas las sugerencias :)

En respuesta a **Laina.1994**: Hombre, sincerarse se sinceraron, pero estaban como cubas, así que creo que no cuenta mucho XD

En respuesta a **anyablack**: De hecho, estoy terminando de trazar las líneas argumentales en las que están involucrados los enanos de la tercera generación.

En respuesta a **Anna**: Suerte con tu examen de historia. Yo lo tuve hace un par de días de la dictadura de Primo de Rivera y de la II República Española. Y sí, la verdad es que es una pena que luego no se acuerden. En fin, citando a Amy McDonald, _this is the life_.

Ah, y ahora, os hablo del especial. Es para alguien que ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo ahí, comentando y animando, y preguntando muchísimas cosas que yo no terminaba de dejar claras (tengo pendiente hacerle un árbol genealógico detallado de la mitad de los personajes de _Cabezotas_), y que, aunque últimamente no se deja ver mucho, hace un par de días resurgió cual ave fénix de sus cenizas. Me refiero, claro está, a **Emily**. Y el personaje escogido, tal y como ella quería, Tom Watson.

* * *

><p><em>"Devuélvemela"<em>

La graduación de los de séptimo año tiene lugar hoy.

Tom observa a la gente bailar, divertirse, dar vueltas como el montón de idiotas que son. No se dan cuenta de que hay millones de cosas más importantes en el mundo que esa ridícula fiesta que celebra que van a ser lanzados al desamparo del mundo exterior, donde no hay profesores ni padres que los guíen y les digan dónde tienen que ir, qué tienen que hacer, y que a partir de ahora sus ridículos cerebros no tendrán otros para pensar por ellos.

Sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, sus ojos negros van a clavarse en Lisbeth Nott.

La joven no está bailando. Está sentada en un banco apartado, con un vestido verde vaporoso que resalta su belleza angelical, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla con las mejillas sonrosadas, en parte del calor que desprende el cargado ambiente, en parte a causa del apuesto joven que intenta seducirla de nuevo, pese a llevar un mes saliendo oficialmente con ella.

A Tom no le molesta en lo más mínimo. Mientras pueda robarle un beso en un pasillo vacío y darse cuenta de que cada vez que lo hace la joven es menos inocente, le da igual compartir sus labios con el resto del castillo; sabe demasiado bien que Lisbeth seguirá buscándolo, porque lo _necesita_.

Aunque desde aquella tarde, hace poco más de un año, en que la besó por primera vez, cada vez es menos acertado llamar a lo suyo _besos_. Son dedos posesivos y mordiscos que hacen sangre, y tirones de pelo tan violentos que a ambos les duele. Son desgarrones en la camisa de ella y botones desabrochados en la de él. Son los rugidos furiosos de una tentación en la que caerán inevitablemente.

Tom termina de beberse su propio vaso y decide que ha llegado la hora de ir a dormir. Quizá hablar un poco con Scherezade, si ella está de humor. Y si no, también. Se le han ocurrido unos cuantos retoques para su plan y quiere saber qué opina ella; generalmente, su visión más simplificada del mundo es también más esclarecedora.

De modo que sale del Gran Comedor sin hacer caso a nadie y echa a andar con calma hacia la sala común de Slytherin, preguntándose si el fundador de su casa se revolvería en su tumba de saber lo que va a hacer, o si lo aprobaría. Porque muchos considerarán su plan una aberración; pero muchos otros lo aprobarán. El quid de la cuestión está en que no sabe qué opinarán ciertas familias mágicas.

-Tom.

El joven se da la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Lisbeth. La joven lo mira con esa cautela que tiene siempre antes de que él empiece lo que cada vez les cuesta más parar.

-¿Qué quieres?

Lisbeth se muerde el labio.

-Probablemente no volveremos a vernos-Tom asiente, aunque en su fuero interno duda que vayan a dejar de verse sólo porque no estén juntos en el colegio-. ¿Te he dicho que lo que hacemos está mal? Yo estoy saliendo con Harold.

Tom sonríe con ironía.

-¿Te he dicho que yo no soy bueno?-replica. Lisbeth baja la vista-. ¿Sólo querías eso?

La joven se abraza a sí misma, y Tom comprende que no le agrada el frío que emana de él. También sabe que el calor la agobia, lo cual supone una interesante contradicción.

-También…-ella suspira-. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de aquí?-pregunta.

-¿Importa?-Lisbeth asiente con la cabeza-. No creo que te guste saberlo.

Tom supone que la joven se irá de vuelta al Gran Comedor con su novio y que, por una vez, logrará ignorar el deseo que los corroe a ambos por dentro. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Lisbeth lo empuja con violencia hasta que su espalda da contra la pared y lo besa.

No puede evitar reírse de la situación. El sonido se queda atrapado en la boca de Lisbeth.

-Creía que estaba mal-comenta, después de una breve batalla, no sólo con la joven, sino también con la parte más instintiva de sí mismo, para separar sus labios de los de ella-. Tu novio estará…

La joven lo interrumpe con un beso, mordiendo con saña su labio inferior.

-No lo digas-gruñe, en un tono agresivo que Tom no le ha oído nunca-. Tú eres peor-le asegura. Él comprende que es un cumplido.

De modo que deja de pensar. No hay nadie en el pasillo, y la música suena lejana, dos pisos por encima de ellos. Ahora nadie puede interrumpirlos.

El cinturón de él cae al suelo al tiempo que un crujido delata la cremallera rota de ella. Tom se gira, aferrado a Lisbeth, de manera que ahora es ella la que está atrapada entre la pared y los dolorosos mordiscos de él.

No se tiran al suelo. No se quitan más ropa de la estrictamente necesaria. Se muerden, se arañan y se tiran del pelo como si estuvieran luchando contra el otro en vez de haciendo… ¿_el amor_?

Cuando termina, Tom hunde la cara en el hombro de Lisbeth, mientras ambos intentan controlar sus jadeos acelerados y sus corazones desbocados.

En ese momento escucha el sollozo de ella. El joven se separa de Lisbeth y observa con atención su rostro. Una lágrima baja por su mejilla, pero Tom no comprende por qué hasta que mira hacia abajo y descubre la mancha de sangre.

Lisbeth respira hondo varias veces, recomponiéndose, y se limpia la lágrima que ha escapado de su ojo. Entonces mira a Tom.

-Devuélvemela-le exige en voz baja.

Tom comprende que no se refiere a su virginidad, sino a su inocencia, a su _bondad_.

Pero él no puede darle algo que no tiene.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Si esperabais algo romántico, siento haberos decepcionado. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


	55. Ted Remus Lupin III

¡Buenas tardes!

Mañana tengo un bonito examen de Nietzsche (no os hacéis una idea de lo que me ha costado aprender a escribir el nombrecito), pero, como me encanta su filosofía, me lo sé de carrerilla, del derecho, del revés y en zigzag. Así que aquí estoy.

Gracias a **Anna**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **Laina.1994**, **Ariadna Simonds** y **Cristina**por los reviews del drabble anterior.

En respuesta a **Anna**: Lo de los voyers me tuvo riéndome veinte minutos. Mi madre empieza a asumir que estoy loca... Ah, por cierto: Tom y Lisbeth estaban dos pisos bajo el Gran Comedor, por lo que no es muy probable que alguien pase por ahí, y lo de los cuadros... yo creo que en los pisos "bajo tierra" de Hogwarts no hay cuadros. Al menos, siempre me lo he imaginado así... Pero me sigo riendo cada vez que me acuerdo. Y antes de que se me olvide: hay una Zabini pululando por ahí, ya caerá (no te digo dónde que si no se te quita la ilusión).

Bueno, y aquí estamos, al principio de la tercera y última vuelta a todos los personajes. Aviso, aunque creo que ya os habéis dado cuenta: ya no son niños. Pese a que este drabble no tiene nada especial, yo lo digo para que quede escrito y tal.

* * *

><p><em>Después del concierto<em>

Teddy es el único hombre al que el hechizo de un octavo de veela de Victoire no afecta.

Ha reflexionado sobre ello, y ha llegado a la conclusión de que el motivo es que la conoce desde antes de tener uso de razón, y por eso el cambio que la muchacha experimentó en su tercer año (quinto de él) no cambió su forma de verla, a diferencia del resto de los chicos de Hogwarts. Para él, Victoire siempre ha sido guapísima, y además es inteligente y valiente.

Teddy la ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa. A su abuela le cae muy bien Vic, y lleva pidiéndole que se lo proponga varios días. Él accedió a la primera, aunque sus intereses distan mucho del deseo de satisfacer a Andrómeda Tonks.

Victoire lleva media hora en el cuarto de invitados cambiándose. Ése es uno de los defectos que Teddy ve porque puede mirar más allá de su belleza: Vic es demasiado presumida. Se supone que van a ir a un concierto conmemorativo de Las Brujas de Macbeth, pero al paso que van Teddy opina que llegarán cuando haya acabado.

-¡Vic, date prisa!-le grita desde el exterior de la habitación.

-¡Ya lo hago!-replica ella desde dentro-. ¡Pero no me gusta cómo me queda la blusa con la falda!

-¡Te queda bien todo!-dice Teddy, exasperado. Odia que su amiga se ponga dramática.

Tras casi media hora discutiendo a voces a través de la puerta, Victoire se digna a salir. Lleva un mono vaquero de pantalones cortos y unas botas con algo de tacón, y se ha recogido su larga melena rubia en dos largas trenzas.

-¿Estoy bien?

Teddy pone los ojos en blanco, pero no responde. En lugar de ello, toma la mano de Victoire (ya que ella todavía no puede desaparecerse, tiene dieciséis años) y se desaparece hacia el estadio donde se celebra el concierto.

El resto de la noche se puede resumir en música, empujones, gritos y una maldición de Victoire a un idiota que le ha tocado el culo. Cuando el concierto termina, ambos están afónicos. Salen del estadio sonriendo, todavía con las canciones vibrando en sus oídos.

-Podríamos repetir-comenta Victoire. Su voz parece la de un camionero acatarrado. Teddy se echa a reír al oírla, y ella no puede evitar unírsele. Las trenzas se le han deshecho.

Se desaparecen de nuevo rumbo a la casa de Teddy. Entran de puntillas para no despertar a Andrómeda (ya que son las seis de la madrugada y deberían haber vuelto a las tres) y Teddy se sienta sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Vic se bebe unos seis vasos de agua de golpe.

Luego, la muchacha se acerca a Teddy y se abraza a su cuello. Él le devuelve el abrazo, suponiendo que está cansada.

O al menos, supone eso hasta que Vic levanta la cabeza y lo besa.

Lo único que acude a la mente de Teddy en ese momento es: _¿Por qué no antes?_

Cuando se separan, el joven es consciente de que su pelo habitualmente azul se ha vuelto más rojo que el de Dominique.

-Podríamos repetir-comenta tras una pausa. Vic suelta una risita y lo besa de nuevo en respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Vic no es santa de mi devoción, pero al lado de Teddy es... *.* (espero que lo hayáis comprendido).

¿Reviews? :)


	56. Victoire Mai Weasley III

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **laina.1994**, **kary muggle**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Anna**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa** y **Emily** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Anna**: Mmm... Me has dado en qué pensar sobre los cuadros... pero yo siempre me he imaginado las paredes de las mazmorras sosas y sin adornos. Si te hace feliz que haya cuadros, imagínate a Slytherins célebres con los ojos como platos observando cómo Lisbeth y Tom profanan el lugar... yo prefiero imaginar que están solos, es menos... inquietante. Y respecto a Teddy y Victoire... sí, pobre Teddy. Acabará hartándose XD

En respuesta a **Emily**: ¡Hola! Llegas tarde. Nah, es broma :) De Tom y Lisbeth estoy escribiendo una historia, que ya empezaré a subir, en la que tienen una trama... interesante (llamémosla así a falta de una palabra más adecuada).

En fin, y ahora os dejo con el drabble de Victoire. Situado, por cierto, el 1 de septiembre de 2017; esto es, el día en que transcurre el epílogo del último libro.

* * *

><p><em>Visionario<em>

El único motivo por el que Teddy y Victoire mantienen en secreto su relación es un muchacho rubio de doce años y demasiado carácter para su metro treinta y pico.

Vic sabe que Louis nunca le perdonará que salga con un chico. Es demasiado celoso, demasiado posesivo y demasiado sobreprotector para aceptar que cualquier persona salga con su hermana. Por eso prefieren que nadie lo sepa.

Por ese mismo motivo, el uno de septiembre de dos mil diecisiete ambos están lo más alejados posible de sus familias para tener su despedida antes de que Vic vaya a Hogwarts a hacer su último año.

Y cuando James, con su don de la oportunidad, los descubre besándose, Vic sabe en cuanto lo echa de malos modos que faltan unos diez minutos, contando al alza, para que Louis se entere. Y que la integridad física de Teddy probablemente esté en peligro.

Efectivamente, su hermano aparece poco después. Observa con los ojos como platos a Teddy y a Victoire, a Victoire y Teddy, y la joven se pregunta qué patrañas le habrá contado James.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Eh… sí-responde Teddy, mirándolo con cautela.

Para su sorpresa, Louis sólo bufa y se cruza de brazos.

-Llevo años diciéndolo y nunca nadie me ha creído-entonces sonríe-. Ya verás cuando se lo restriegue por la cara.

Mientras su hermano se aleja entre la multitud, Vic arquea las cejas, sorprendida.

-Bueno, se podría decir que es un visionario-comenta Teddy.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Ay, qué cosa más mona es Louis con doce años, oye :3

¿Reviews?


	57. Philip Leonard Nott II

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Anna**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa**, **Laina.1994**, **damcastillo** y **Emily** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

En respuesta a **Anna**: Sí, Louis es adorable... ahora. Cuando pasen varios años (véase _Sufrimiento para aliviar el dolor_) ya me dirás...**_  
><em>**

En respuesta a **Laina.1994**: Eh... Sí. Precisamente lo decía por el lenguaje tan vulgarmente soez de este drabble, entre otros motivos...

En respuesta a **Emily**: Hombre, supongo, espero, MÁS TE VALE que no me estuvieras sugiriendo incesto, porque no es ningún secreto para nadie que lo aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas. No te voy a decir con quién acabará la mini-Zabini (te diría su nombre, pero todavía no lo tengo claro ni yo).

En fin... Philip Nott es unos meses menor que Molly Weasley, pero su capítulo y el de ella guardan relación, y me parecía más interesante poner la primera parte en la perspectiva de él, así que los he invertido. Siento si os hago un lío...

* * *

><p><em>La vida es una zorra y Molly Weasley una idiota<em>

La relación de Philip Nott con Molly Weasley es, cuanto menos, curiosa.

No son amigos. No son enemigos. No son pareja. Son dos personas que están viéndose continuamente y, de vez en cuando, se apoyan en el otro. Que se encuentran y hablan todos los días, ya estén de buenas o de malas. Pueden llamarse de todo un día y al siguiente sonreírse sinceramente. Y después volver a insultarse como si lo que más odiasen fuera al otro.

Phil es algo así como el paño de lágrimas de Molly. Ella, pelirroja, de piernas largas y pecosas, pechos demasiado bien formados para su bien y ojos azules, cambia de novio como de bragas (si se puede llamar novio al primer idiota que cae en el truco de contarle las pecas de la cara). Y cuando es ella la que es cambiada por otra, llora. Sobre el hombro de Phil, obviamente.

Pero no vayáis a compadeceros de él. Philip, como su propio apellido indica, es un Nott. Es el primogénito en una familia plagada de serpientes; y, aunque esté en Gryffindor, la implacable genética ha logrado hacerlo tan retorcido, astuto, escurridizo y manipulador como sus antepasados. Quizá a ello contribuya la seguridad sobre sí mismo que le proporciona su, cuanto menos, curioso don. El caso es que él tiene muy claro lo que quiere, y no puede dejar de soñarlo ni aunque Molly intente ponerle el camino difícil con sus lágrimas de despecho.

Quiere tirársela.

¿Por qué lo miráis así? Poco romántico, ¿verdad? Phil tiene muy claro lo que piensa al respecto. La vida no es romántica. La vida es una zorra. Igual que Molly, para qué engañarse. Pero Molly tiene la excusa de tener tetas y culo decentes. Y piernas largas y pecosas.

Pero últimamente, la determinación que Phil esconde bajo sus palabras de consuelo y ánimo empieza a flaquear. No es que su deseo sexual haya disminuido, ni por asomo, que Molly cada día está más buena, pero el otro día se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando su cabellera pelirroja durante la clase con un ahínco que no ha sentido en los casi seis años que han pasado desde que la pisara para ser seleccionado.

Escucha los ronquidos de sus cuatro compañeros de dormitorio. Thomas, Tacet, Bott y Droble. A sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos, puede presumir de ser el único en esa habitación que todavía no se la ha follado. O no dice que se la ha follado, porque todos esos rumores que comparan a Molly con una señorita de compañía que presta sus servicios sin cobrar siquiera son tan ciertos como que su hermano Dan es un genio de la ópera.

Si no se equivoca, mañana tendrá que consolar a Molly. Ha oído a Droble comentarle a Thomas que va a romper con ella "porque se pasa el día mirándole el paquete a otros". Phil sabe que lo que en realidad quiere decir es que "es una estrecha de mierda".

Suspira. Se dice que de mañana no pasa. Molly ha estado con absolutamente todos los chicos de su curso (excepto Phil) y el inmediatamente inferior, excluyendo, por supuesto, a Frank Longbottom, porque "joder, está como un queso, pero él es de Minnie" y a sus primos. Para eso nunca ha puesto una excusa, pero Phil se imagina que es algo así como "ag, qué asco, son mis primos". Ya le va tocando a él. Y tiene claro que va a conseguir que Molly acepte, porque sabe que en el fondo él también le atrae y porque lo ha soñado.

Los primeros rayos de luz lo sorprenden sin haber dormido nada y con unas ojeras que hacen que sus ojos se parezcan más a los cansados de su padre que nunca. Y el sueño, que ha estado de paseo por el bosque prohibido durante toda la noche, decide volver a él justo cuando baja a desayunar. Si la vida es una zorra, el sueño es un cabrón.

Cuando pasa por un estrecho pasillo poco frecuentado del segundo piso, encuentra a Molly. Está sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas recogidas y rodeadas por sus brazos. Incluso llorando está buena. Joder, Phil empieza a pensar que tiene un problema. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, se sienta a su lado:

-Te ha dejado Droble-dice. No es una pregunta. Phil no necesita que ella lo diga para saberlo; lo siente.

-Sí-dice ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Es odioso; está empeñado en que me acueste con él.

_Como todos, niña estúpida_, piensa Phil. La aprecia, de verdad que sí. Pero no logra comprender por qué va de mojigata cuando su principal afición, además de estudiar plantas, es calentar a todos los tíos del castillo.

-¿A cuál vas a calentar ahora?-murmura sin darse cuenta.

Pero Molly sí se da cuenta. Alza los ojos de una peca especialmente atractiva que tiene sobre la muñeca y lo mira de hito en hito.

-¿Qué dices?

Phil es consciente de que es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Y él está harto de actuar, de manipular. Porque también es un león, y también tiene derecho a ser estúpidamente valiente. Y porque tiene diecisiete años, joder, y si no hace estupideces ahora, ¿cuándo las hará?

-Vas a estar llorando dos horas y luego te dedicarás a calentar al próximo que te parezca que está a tu altura-Molly está tan sorprendida por sus palabras que ni siquiera habla-. ¿Para qué? Para llorar de nuevo porque un tío te trata de puta y que en el dormitorio todos presuman de haberte follado como a una muñeca hinchable. ¿Y me va a tocar algún día a mí? No, porque sólo te atraen los imbéciles.

La bofetada es tan rápida que Phil ni siquiera la ve. Un segundo está mirando con saña la expresión estupefacta que se ha formado en el rostro de Molly, y al siguiente su mano, también llena de pecas, le ha cruzado la cara. La que hasta ahora mantenía con él una relación curiosa se levanta y lo observa con desprecio, pero sin poder ocultar una chispa de dolor en sus ojos.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes? Y no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme. Yo no soy una puta por estar con muchos tíos. Simplemente no he encontrado el adecuado. ¿Qué haces tú? Oír cómo todos fardan de que se han acostado conmigo y coincidir con ellos en que soy una zorra. ¿Si tú te hubieras follado a todas las tías de nuestro curso, qué serías? ¿Alguien a quien admirar?-Molly eleva las comisuras de los labios componiendo una mueca de asco, y echa a andar alejándose de Phil-. Te crees mejor porque no te pasas el día intentando liarte conmigo, pero eres igual que los demás: gilipollas.

Phil no responde. Sabe dolorosamente bien que Molly piensa de verdad todo lo que está diciendo. Siente un curioso vacío en el estómago que nada tiene que ver con no haber desayunado; de hecho, ni siquiera tiene hambre. Está seguro de que vomitará todo lo que se meta en la boca.

Molly lo mira con odio una vez más y se aleja por el pasillo.

Y Phil, en lugar de observar el movimiento de sus piernas mientras se aleja, se pregunta cómo ha podido ser tan imbécil para hacerla llorar.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: En gran parte, el aviso del anterior capítulo iba por esto... no por nada, sino porque es un drabble un tanto malhablado (y joder, me encanta, es como si lo hubiera narrado hablando).

Esta pregunta va dirigida a los que siguen _La maldición del don_, que por cierto todos estáis cordialmente invitados a leer... ¿Esperabais que Phil fuera un santo? Ja.

¿Reviews?


	58. Molly Alma Weasley III

Hoy no me apetece saludar, en mi examen de Química me han salido ciento veintiocho moléculas de agua y creo que está mal. En fin...

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa**, **Medusae**, **Anna**, **Laina.1994**, **Testudine Black** y **damcastillo** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

En respuesta al review doble de **Anna**: Madre del amor hermoso. ¿Te estás leyendo todo eso a la vez? ¿Y no te lías? :O Ah, y sí, a Phil lo secuestraron con cuatro años, y eso no tiene vuelta de hoja.

En respuesta al review (también doble, ¿qué os ha dado?) de **Laina.1994**: Me tuviste unos diez minutos intentando descifrar el puñetero comentario. Menos mal que se parece mínimamente al castellano, y menos mal que me dio por pasar al siguiente, porque si no se me hubiera ido la olla... Respecto al comentario en castellano: lo estoy pensando. Con calma, mucha calma (imagínate un león tumbado bajo el sol abrasador de la sabana; pues con _esa_ calma).

En fin, después de esto, os dejo con el drabble de Molly y segunda parte del anterior.

* * *

><p><em>La vida es una zorra y Philip Nott odioso<em>

Si alguien le pregunta quién es la persona a la que más odia en el mundo, un siseo con forma de _Nott_ aderezado con veneno es lo primero que saldrá de su boca.

Sí, lo odia. Lo odia aunque haya sido el único capaz de consolarla durante los seis años que han pasado desde que se conocen, aunque sea lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene (porque Molly Weasley nunca ha tenido más amigos que su hermana y el profesor Longbottom, y ni falta que le hacen).

Lo odia porque es gilipollas. Porque ella creía que sus palabras eran sinceras y resulta que sólo intentaban encandilarla para acostarse con ella. Porque ella pensaba que era diferente, y no; al igual que el resto del colegio, piensa que es una puta. Lo odia porque le duele que piense eso y lo odia porque odia odiarlo y porque cuando lo odia se odia a sí misma todavía más.

Lo odia, y punto.

Se pregunta entonces qué pensaría ella si Phil hiciera lo mismo. Si todas las chicas fardasen de haberse acostado con él. Lo cierto es que, pese a que le ha dicho que a nadie le importaría, lo cierto es que a ella sí le importaría, y más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir.

Porque, pese a que intente evitarlo de todas las formas posibles, el único con el que no ha tenido las agallas suficientes para tontear es él. Lleva años diciéndose que sólo lo hace porque, si lo dejan, no tendrá a nadie para consolarla (porque, a su juicio, Lucy es todavía muy inocente para saber todo eso), pero lo cierto es que ya no puede engañarse. No tontea con él porque el miedo a que la rechace la inunda.

Y ahora, porque lo odia.

Está sentada en un banco cercano al lago, observando un tentáculo del calamar gigante agitarse sobre la superficie verdosa. No está llorando; ya ha derramado suficientes lágrimas en los dos últimos días por culpa de Phil, y el muy cabrón no merece ni una más.

Entonces oye a alguien sentarse a su lado en el banco. Sabe quién es sin necesidad de mirarlo. Phil siempre está cerca cuando ella necesita consuelo. Con la diferencia de que, esta vez, Molly no necesita sus palabras (o no quiere necesitarlas).

-Molly…-empieza.

-Muérete, Nott-lo interrumpe ella, con un gruñido peligroso. Él ríe, lo cual molesta a Molly sobremanera-. ¿Qué parte no has entendido?

-Venía a hablar contigo, no a suicidarme-dice él. Molly gira la cabeza para mirarlo y observa su mueca irónica, que no obstante no se extiende hasta sus ojos verdes-. Siento lo que te dije el otro día.

Molly ríe con amargura.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Acaso no lo piensas?

Phil se queda un rato callado, buscando la mejor forma de contestar.

-Sí. Lo pienso. Pienso que estás muy buena y que tu pasatiempo favorito es zorrear. Y que encima eres estúpida por permitir que medio Hogwarts presuma de haberse acostado contigo-suspira-. Pero no lo pienso en el mal sentido.

Molly arquea las cejas, algo descolocada.

-¿Opinas que soy una puta _en el buen sentido_? ¿Qué gilipollez es ésa, Nott?

-No me importa todo lo que he dicho antes-intenta explicar Phil-. Porque soy el único de todos ellos que te conoce y que sabe que, además de ser perfectamente follable, eres inteligente y trabajadora, y te preocupas mucho más por la naturaleza que por tu físico y no dejas que se te suba a la cabeza.

Molly suspira, intentando comprenderlo. Más o menos, lo entiende. Pero Philip Nott sigue siendo imbécil.

-¿Yo te gusto?-pregunta sin rodeos, enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo.

Él se muerde el labio con nerviosismo.

-Desde que te empezaron a crecer las tetas-admite-. Pero ha cambiado.

-¿El qué?-inquiere Molly con cierto interés, sin importarle la desvergonzada alusión a sus senos que su compañero acaba de hacer.

-Desde que Thomas te dejó por primera vez y viniste llorando, tuve claro que algún día sería yo quien estaría contigo, y probablemente te haría sufrir, pero llegaría más lejos que todos ellos-Molly se muerde el labio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ningún chico le ha dicho nunca tan claramente que quiere tirársela. Pero Phil siempre ha sido diferente al resto-. Pero últimamente… creo que he caído en la trampa que había preparado para ti. Sabía que si te enamorabas de mí serías más manipulable. Pero el que ha acabado enamorándose he sido yo.

Si esas palabras no hubiesen ido dirigidas a ella, Molly se habría reído. Se habría carcajeado con una crueldad propia del Slytherin más oscuro de la estupidez de Phil: el cazador cazado, atrapado en la trampa que él mismo preparó para que picara el ratón, por haber querido probar el queso.

Pero Molly Weasley no se ríe. Porque está contenta. Feliz. Exultante de alegría porque la ratita ya tiene a su ratón para acompañarla en la trampa, para comerse el queso junto a ella. Y no se irá, claro que no. Phil se quedará ahí, esperando pacientemente a que Molly le dé pequeños pedacitos de queso para hacerlo feliz y, de paso, hacerla feliz a ella.

Y, tras unos segundos, hace lo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, antes de ponerse a buscar a la persona adecuada sin darse cuenta de que siempre ha estado junto a ella.

Lo besa.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Claro como la leche y cristalino como el agua que iban a terminar juntos. Lo cual no cambia lo bien que me lo he pasado escribiendo este drabble.

¿Reviews?


	59. Frank Neville Longbottom III

¡Hola!

Como siempre, gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder**, **laina.1994**, **Testudine Black**, **damcastillo**, **Julietaa** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Este drabble es sobre un OC (sí, otro), aunque está relacionado con un personaje canon. Es Frank Longbottom.

* * *

><p><em>Regalo de cumpleaños<em>

-Tú estás loca.

Frank le dice esa frase al menos veinte veces al día. Porque es verdad. Dominique está completamente chalada. Como una cabra.

Porque explícame tú qué hay de emocionante, interesante o instructivo en caminar sobre las almenas de la Torre de Astronomía para estrenar su mayoría de edad. Pues Minnie es la única capaz de verlo. Se lo ha contado con los ojillos brillantes, como si se tratase de la mejor idea que cualquier ente ha tenido a lo largo de la Historia.

-Venga, si seguro que es genial-insiste la pelirroja.

-¿Pero tú quieres matarte, o qué?-pregunta Frank, alarmado. Vale que Dominique dice muchas veces (en broma, o eso espera él) que morirá a los treinta años haciendo paracaidismo, joven y guapa, pero esto es pasarse.

-Bueno, y si así fuera, ¿a ti qué más te da?-protesta ella-. Sólo quiero que vengas para verlo.

-¿Y que recoja tu cadáver cuando te la pegues?-replica Frank.

Minnie suspira. Entonces pone cara de cordero degollado.

-Por favor…-suplica.

* * *

><p>El sábado, a cinco minutos del domingo (decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Dominique), el delegado de Hufflepuff está en la Torre de Astronomía con una de las alumnas más problemáticas de la historia del colegio. En su defensa, es justo decir que el joven no sabe exactamente cómo ha acabado ahí.<p>

Cuando dan las doce campanadas, señal de que Minnie tiene diecisiete años, la muchacha se sube a lo alto de las almenas. Pese a que no le hace ninguna gracia su comportamiento, Frank se acerca a ella, sólo por si acaso. De todas formas, no cree que vaya a hacer falta su actuación. Dominique tiene un excelente sentido del equilibrio (a diferencia del común).

-Te vas a caer-vaticina. Minnie suelta un bufido y da un paso.

-No seas gafe-replica, levantando el pie para ponerlo por delante.

No ha terminado de decirlo cuando pisa unos centímetros más a la derecha de lo que debería. La mitad de la suela de sus zapatillas se apoya sobre aire, haciendo que Dominique pierda el equilibrio.

Ni siquiera ha empezado a gritar cuando Frank la atrapa y tira de ella lejos de las almenas, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

-Te lo dije-susurra; le tiembla la voz al comprender lo cerca que ha estado de perder a Dominique.

-Vale-admite ella, abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrando la cara en su hombro. Frank tiene que sujetarla, porque sus piernas no parecen sostenerla.

-Te lo dije-repite él, acariciándole el pelo. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

Dominique se despega entonces de él. Vuelve a apoyarse sobre sus pies y lo mira extrañada. Frank no comprende por qué hasta que recuerda el gesto que acaba de hacer.

Entonces, Minnie sonríe repentinamente.

-Voy a volver a intentarlo-dice, acercándose de nuevo a las almenas.

-¿Pero tú estás tonta? ¡De no ser por mí ahora estarías hecha puré ahí abajo!-exclama Frank. Dominique lo ignora y pone las manos sobre las almenas para volver a subirse. Enfadado, el joven le sujeta las muñecas y la aleja de las almenas.

Lo que hace Dominique entonces lo alarma tanto que casi desea que su amiga vuelva a caminar al borde del vacío. La muchacha se revuelve para liberar sus muñecas, se gira y le planta un beso en los labios.

Unos segundos más tarde, la joven se separa de él. Frank abre los ojos y la descubre sonriendo con picardía.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-inquiere Frank, descolocado.

-Por mi regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Coincido con Frank en que Dominique debe de tener una obsesión por morir joven y de forma no natural... bueno, al menos ha sacado algo bueno de la experiencia.

¿Reviews? :)


	60. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **laina.1994**, **kary muggle**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del drabble anterior. ¡Majas! :3

En fin, con respecto a éste, está dedicado a una persona muy especial y única; pero, sobre todo, rebelde. Dominique Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Sentar la cabeza<em>

-¿Cómo?

Dominique suspira.

-No es tan malo-gruñe-. Lo he hablado con él, y no tiene ningún problema…

-¿Pero tú crees que lo mejor para ti es trabajar en la tienda de tu tío?-inquiere su padre, atónito.

Minnie se encoge de hombros.

-Es lo único que me atrae. No quiero trabajar en el Ministerio, ni en Gringotts, ni ser sanadora… Y es un trabajo como cualquier otro. No tiene nada de malo.

-_Pego_, Dominique-interviene su madre-, eso no te _llevagá_ a _haceg_ nada de _pgovecho_ con tu vida.

-Me da igual-dice ella-. Yo me lo paso bien en la tienda del tío George, y si a él no le molesta, puedo aprender y…

Sus padres suspiran. Desde el sofá, Victoire la mira como si acabara de expresar su deseo de operarse para cambiarse de sexo. Louis, en cambio, está enfrascado en una novela muggle que le regaló la tía Hermione para su cumpleaños (la cual ha de ser realmente interesante para hacer que esté tan callado durante tanto rato). El muchacho sólo levanta un poco la vista y sonríe para animar a Dominique.

Tras unos segundos, Dominique decide que ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, de modo que sube a su dormitorio a escribir a Frank. Le prometió que le contaría la reacción de sus padres, y tiene que hacer una descripción que haga justicia a las expresiones, una mezcla bastante curiosa entre sorpresa, extrañeza y susto, de su familia.

No es hasta varias horas más tarde que oye que alguien llama a la puerta de su cuarto. Minnie responde con un "Adelante" y unos instantes más tarde su padre entra en la habitación. La joven intenta descifrar su expresión bajo las cicatrices que tiene desde antes incluso de que se casara con Fleur.

-Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando-empieza. Dominique se sienta en la cama y lo mira expectante-. Ambos estamos convencidos de que eres suficientemente inteligente para hacer lo que te propongas-la joven asiente con la cabeza, invitándolo a que siga-. Y supongo que si trabajar en una tienda de artículos de broma es lo que quieres, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

La cara de Minnie se ilumina al escuchar a su padre, y la muchacha se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¡Uf! Pensaba que os ibais a cabrear, o que no me dejaríais…-comenta, risueña. Su padre le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Me ha costado convencerla, no te creas-replica el hombre. Dominique lo mira, radiante de alegría.

-Gracias, papá.

-No las des-replica Bill Weasley, repentinamente serio. Luego, súbitamente, sonríe-. Mejor sienta la cabeza para que tu madre no cambie de idea.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Imaginarme a Dominique "sentando la cabeza" hace que me retuerza de la risa, lo siento. En ese sentido, Bill y Fleur son demasiado inocentes...

¿Reviews?


	61. Elijah John Anderson III

¡Hola, caracola!

Muchisisísimas gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder**, **Nayademarina**, **Julietaa**, **laina.1994** y **Testudine Black** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Ah, aviso: los capítulos de este grupo de gente (a saber: James, Elijah, Louis, Julia y Noah) no irán por orden de edad, sino por orden cronológico de los hechos que narran. Lo hago, sobre todo, porque algunos tienen relación y no quiero que os liéis (más).

Éste es sobre Elijah.

* * *

><p><em>Vergüenza<em>

-Venga, no te enfades.

Elijah niega con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Porque sabe que como mire a James su decisión de seguir enfadado con él se irá al traste. James lo agarra por los hombros y lo sacude, sin éxito. Prueba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Elijah, con muchísimo esfuerzo, sigue sin dar señales de darse cuenta. Finalmente, James deja escapar un suspiro resignado y se sienta frente a él.

-Eres idiota-le asegura Elijah.

-Oye, ya te he dicho que lo siento-replica James-. No quería…

-Mira, puedo entender que no quieras decirle a tu padre que estamos juntos, pero de ahí a ponerme verde "para disimular" hay un trecho, ¿sabes?-le suelta Elijah, dolido.

-¡Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo!-exclama James.

-¿Y por qué para ti no, eh?-replica Elijah-. Aparte de porque te avergüenzas.

-No me avergüenzo-le asegura James-. Pero… mira, seguro que a ti nadie te dijo nada cuando saliste del armario-Elijah se encoge de hombros. Lo cierto es que su madre se echó a llorar y lo abrazó como si quisiera espachurrarle las costillas, diciendo que se alegraba por él, pero que era un desperdicio, porque ella había fichado a varias chicas para él; aunque la sensiblería se le pasó al día siguiente, por fortuna-. Pero todo el mundo mágico se muere por ver en _El Profeta_ al primogénito del Elegido con su flamante novia-explica con la voz no exenta de amargura.

-Ya, claro-la voz de Elijah no tiene ni pizca de la ligereza habitual. Lo que va a hacer le duele en el alma, pero está casi seguro de que a la larga será lo más sensato-. Pues mira, ahí te quedas. Búscate a alguien de quien no te avergüences.

Las palabras de Elijah sientan a James como una bofetada. O peor.

-¿Me estás dejando?-no siente sólo dolor. También su orgullo está herido. Jamás nadie ha roto con él, generalmente era James quien daba calabazas a las chicas. Y no le gusta la sensación. Elijah asiente y echa a andar para salir del aula vacía-. ¡No puedes hacer eso!-protesta. Su voz suena terca, infantil. Pero no quiere perder a Elijah.

-De hecho, lo acabo de hacer-replica el Slytherin, tan o más dolido que James. Sin una palabra, abre la puerta, sale, y da un portazo tras él.

* * *

><p>Final de la copa escolar de quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Ciento treinta a noventa.<p>

Elijah esquiva una bludger y atraviesa la mitad del campo como una flecha verde. Lanza con fuerza la quaffle, pero Eleonora Black la detiene. Por poco. La muchacha le dirige una sonrisita de suficiencia antes de pasarle la pelota de cuero a James.

Elijah lleva aproximadamente un mes evitando cruzarse con él por los pasillos, pero no puede evitar clavar sus ojos grises en el ondulado pelo castaño de James, preguntándose si a él también le duele todo el tiempo que están pasando sin intercambiar siquiera un saludo, o si se habrá decidido a contárselo a su familia.

Sacude la cabeza. De todas formas, a él no le importa. Ya no. Ha tomado su decisión. Si James no es capaz de demostrar que no le interesa ninguna chica, él no tiene por qué estar escondiéndose por algo que ni siquiera es malo.

O eso es de lo que intenta convencerse.

Entrecierra los ojos cuando James atrapa la quaffle y se dirige al otro lado del campo, indignado sin saber por qué. Lo alcanza y de un empujón nada caballeroso le quita la pelota de las manos. Sonríe al ver su expresión ofendida, antes de que Colin Creevey se le eche encima y tenga que pasarle la quaffle a Daniel Nott, varios metros bajo él.

Antes de que Dan atrape la pelota, sin embargo, un pitido anuncia el final del partido. Elijah mira alrededor, ansioso por descubrir quién ha ganado, y descubre a Scorpius Malfoy dando vueltas alrededor de los aros de gol de Gryffindor (un riesgo innecesario, en opinión de Elijah), indiferente a la mirada asesina que le dedica Fred Weasley, que maldice en voz baja. Elijah pasea la vista por el campo; se muere por ver la reacción de James al hecho de que la copa se le haya escapado por tan poco.

Sin embargo, antes de encontrar al cazador de Gryffindor, los labios de James lo encuentran a él, y Elijah se encuentra atrapado entre sus brazos y tan sorprendido que, si James no lo estuviese sujetando, se caería de la escoba.

Cuando se separan, Elijah se percata de que los ojos de absolutamente todos los alumnos y profesores están clavados en ellos. Se ha hecho un silencio en el campo que le produce un curioso zumbido en los oídos.

Ve a James ruborizarse. Él también se ha dado cuenta de que son el centro de atención. Y Elijah recuerda entonces que el famoso Harry Potter está viendo el partido desde la tribuna de los profesores.

-No me avergüenzo-le asegura James en voz baja. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan un poquito hacia arriba, el inicio de una sonrisa.

Elijah sonríe también antes de devolverle el beso a James.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Vosotros diréis lo que queráis, pero ¡qué dos cosas más monas!

¿Reviews? :)


	62. Louis William Weasley III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **Laina.1994**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Samantha Grayson**, **kary muggle**, **CallMeStrange** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior. Ah, y deciros que he escrito una secuela de éste. Se llama _Simplemente, James Sirius Potter__, _y está entre el caos de mi perfil.

En fin. Estos drabbles están relacionados con el fic _Sufrimiento para aliviar el dolor_; bueno, éste en concreto, no tanto. Pero guardan relación. Bah, me lío. El caso, este drabble es de Louis Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta el fin del mundo<em>

Esta noche es especial.

Es la última que van a pasar en el lugar que ha sido su casa durante la mayor parte de los siete años en los que ha crecido y madurado, en los que ha pasado de ser un niño travieso a… vale, sigue divirtiéndole como el primer día metiéndose en líos con James, pero ha refinado sus técnicas hasta límites insospechados cuando tenía once años.

Y en los que Noah, la niña que temía a los sapos, se ha convertido en uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida.

Ella está preciosa esta noche, más hermosa que su madre y sus hermanas sin necesidad de un gen que le confiera belleza. Se ha puesto un vestido rosa vaporoso que deja sus hombros al descubierto, haciéndola parecer una ninfa.

Louis baila con ella hasta que ambos acaban exhaustos. Y cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando apenas pueden tenerse en pie, se dedican a simplemente dar vueltas abrazados, en un rincón de la pista para evitar que James, con su energía inagotable, los atropelle.

-Louis-lo llama ella entonces, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-Nos graduamos-comenta, como si fuera una noticia, mirándolo. Louis la besa antes de que vuelva a su posición inicial.

-Lo sé.

-Louis-vuelve a llamarlo.

-Dime.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a Bélgica?

Louis sonríe.

-Claro. Hasta el fin del mundo, si quieres.

Noah suelta una risita.

-Hasta el fin del mundo-repite en voz baja.

Ninguno de los dos sabe todavía que no podrán cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: El final es un pelín cruel, lo admito, pero estoy cogiéndole un gusto a ser cruel que no os hacéis una idea.

¿Reviews?


	63. Noah Hannah Longbottom III

¡Hola, holita! (hoy estoy en modo Flanders)

En fin... ¿Qué iba yo a decir? ¡Ah! Gracias a **laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **AnnaGreen**, **Julietaa** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste es un tanto... angustioso, supongo. Su protagonista es Noah Longbottom.

* * *

><p><em>Atrapada<em>

Está asustada. Está herida, está dolorida y está sola.

Está atrapada en lo que queda de un coche. Aunque no tuviera las piernas aplastadas entre ese montón de chatarra, no podría salir de ahí, porque no tiene fuerza ni siquiera para intentar liberar sus extremidades inferiores. Le duele respirar, y escupe sangre cada vez que expulsa dióxido de carbono, escapándosele también la vida poco a poco.

Tiene frío. Tiene miedo. Quiere ir a casa.

-Noah…

Mira alrededor como puede y ve, mejor dicho, _percibe_ (porque la noche es tan oscura que no vería nada ni aunque lo tuviera a unos centímetros de distancia), algo acercándose a ella. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, alarga un brazo para alcanzarlo, y se encuentra con la cálida mano de Louis. El contacto hace que se sienta menos asustada.

-¿Estás bien?-oye que le pregunta.

-No-solloza; una lágrima escapa de su ojo, y el camino que recorre por su mejilla hace que le arda el rostro-. ¿Y tú?

-No-responde Louis en voz baja. Su voz suena rota, quizá de dolor-. Pero estaremos mejor-le asegura.

Noah cierra los ojos, tranquila en mitad de ese terraplén empapado por la implacable lluvia.

Porque confía en su palabra.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No me miréis así. Os puedo asegurar que el corazón se me rompió por varios puntos mientras escribía esto.

¿Reviews?


	64. James Sirius Potter III

¡Buenas noches!

Aquí estoy, muerta de aburrimiento. Así que, ya que no puedo escribir porque mi inspiración se ha ido de paseo con mi sueño, subo.

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **laina.1994**, **Julietaa** y **Little** **Mess **por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste, propiedad de James, es otro punto de vista distinto sobre el accidente del que habla el anterior drabble (y el prólogo de _Sufrimiento para aliviar el dolor_).

* * *

><p><em>Accidente<em>

-James, espera.

James no hace caso a su hermano. Igual que también ignora el dolor sordo del hombro y el escozor del corte, del que todavía sale algo de sangre, que tiene en la muñeca. Le da igual su propio sufrimiento, comparado con el que puede estar padeciendo la persona a la que lleva horas sin ver.

Puede decir con absoluta certeza que no va a volver a acercarse a un coche en su vida, así como que esa noche está siendo la más angustiosa de su vida. Le cuesta creer que hace sólo dos horas volviese con su primo, su amiga y su novio de una fiesta. Todo está siendo una pesadilla desde la curva que nunca llegaron a completar.

Finalmente, Albus lo alcanza y lo coge del brazo para impedirle seguir avanzando.

-Al, tengo…-empieza James.

-Tienes que descansar-lo corta su hermano, con sus ojos verdes pintados de preocupación-. Mamá ha dicho que como vuelva y descubra que no estás en la cama te tendrá atado a ella hasta que te den el alta.

-Genial, la estaré esperando-replica James-. Al, suéltame, por favor.

Albus suspira.

-Ya te he dicho que está bien.

-Me da igual-James sabe que su hermano dice siempre la verdad, por cruda que sea. No ha tenido miramientos para decirle que Noah Longbottom se está muriendo unas habitaciones más allá (aunque sus ojos verdes llevan desde entonces un brillo triste adornándolos)-. _Necesito_ verlo.

Tras unos segundos, Albus suelta el brazo de su hermano. James le sonríe en agradecimiento y echa a andar de nuevo hacia la habitación en la que, si Lily no le ha mentido, tienen a Elijah Anderson.

Frunce el ceño cuando entra. Generalmente, las habitaciones de los hospitales son blancas y con una luz muy potente; en cambio, ésa está casi a oscuras, sólo con una lámpara encendida en la mesita de noche. El pálido rostro de Elijah Anderson parece traslúcido con la luz anaranjada. James se acerca a él.

No parece muy herido. Tiene un brazo en cabestrillo y una pierna en alto, aunque no parece que esté escayolada. Pequeños cortes, sin duda provocados por los pedazos de cristales que han saltado, le cubren la cara.

No obstante, James se preocupa. Se sienta en una silla y lo observa dormir. Generalmente, ver dormir a Elijah es un pasatiempo entretenido, porque el ex Slytherin sonríe, frunce el ceño y habla en sueños, y a veces hasta se sienta en la cama para murmurar frases incoherentes. Sin embargo, ahora está tan inmóvil que sólo el movimiento de su pecho indica que sigue vivo. James supone que le han dado algo para tenerlo quieto.

Tras varias horas, Elijah abre los ojos. James lo observa fascinado, y no se le ocurre en ese momento nada más interesante en el mundo. El muchacho parpadea varias veces y mira alrededor, y entonces detecta a James.

-James...-murmura, desorientado-. ¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué hago…? Esto es un hospital, ¿no?

-San Mungo-confirma James, y sonríe un poco-. Menos mal que estás bien.

Elijah bosteza. James se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Me duele todo-refunfuña el muchacho-. Es la última vez que toco un cacharro muggle-jura. James no puede evitar reírse.

-Eres un quejica. Tampoco será para tanto.

Elijah lo mira ofendido.

-Claro, como el señorito está como una rosa, el resto del mundo tiene que estar como él, ¿no?-protesta. James no se ofende. Sabe que cuando Elijah sufre cualquier tipo de malestar, por ínfimo que sea, se pasa el día quejándose.

De modo que se inclina hacia él y lo calla con un beso.

Es bastante efectivo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Sé que igual soy un poco repetitiva con esta noche, pero sinceramente creo que fue un acontecimiento que los marcó a todos, no sólo a Louis (aunque a él, más; de nuevo, os remito a _Sufrimiento para aliviar el dolor_)._  
><em>

¿Reviews?


	65. Julia Angelina Jordan III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **Testudine Black**, **Julietaa**, **laina.1994** y **Ariadna Simonds** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste está relacionado con el longfic _Sufrimiento para aliviar el dolor_ (al igual que los dos anteriores). Lo digo por si no lo entendéis, allí tenéis la respuesta (o, si no, como Hermione, ¡a la biblioteca!). El caso... para terminar con este encantador grupo, os traigo a Julia Jordan.

* * *

><p><em>Nada a cambio<em>

Julia suspira, preguntándose exactamente cómo ha acabado ahí.

Técnicamente, todo ha empezado hace unas horas, cuando dando un paseo se ha encontrado a Louis Weasley francamente _mal_. No le ha sido difícil averiguar el motivo de que estuviera así, al menos el motivo físico.

Porque el otro motivo, el psicológico, es ciertamente más complicado. Julia tiene una ligera idea: Noah Longbottom. La misma persona a la que odió con todas sus fuerzas cuando hizo aquello para lo que ella nunca ha logrado reunir el valor necesario. La misma a cuya tumba acudió el otro día para dejarle flores y disculparse con ella, porque en realidad no hizo nada malo.

Louis la quería. Y la quiere, a juzgar por la forma en que sus labios se mueven formando su nombre, mientras él lucha por su vida. En estos momentos, Julia daría lo que fuera, pero no para que fuesen cinco letras en vez de cuatro las que el joven estuviese pronunciando, sino simplemente para que Louis olvidase. Para que no se atormentara con el recuerdo de su novia, porque verlo así le duele también a ella.

Julia alarga una mano para acariciarle el pelo en un intento de reconfortarlo. Porque no le parece nada justo lo que le ha pasado, y sabe y acepta que Louis ha acabado en ese hospital muggle con una sobredosis de heroína por Noah Longbottom y no por ella.

Es en ese momento cuando Louis deja de mover los labios. Julia aparta la mano con cautela; lo que menos quiere ahora es que él la mande a tomar viento, cuando lo único que ella quiere es asegurarse de que esté bien.

Suspira. Debe de ser tonta. Podría estar de fiesta con sus amigos, y en cambio ahí está sentada en la habitación en penumbra, simplemente observando dormir a una persona que nunca ha sentido nada por ella, sabiendo que no recibirá nada a cambio.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Vaaale, éste era el último, ya dejo de torturaros con este tema. Si en el fondo soy buena...

¿Reviews?


	66. Lysander Rolf Scamander II

¡Buenos días!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **laina.1994**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Julietaa** y **Little Mess** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste es menos traumático¡bieeen!). Su protagonista es Lysander Scamander.

* * *

><p><em>Todo<em>

Lysander entra de muy mal humor en la vivienda que comparte con su hermano, la novia de éste y su… su… su… bueno, ese ente odioso y repelente que es su otra compañera de piso.

El único motivo por el que esa joven está ahí es, sencillamente, que es familia de la mujer que les alquiló la vivienda a Lorcan, Lysander y Rose. Ella también quería vivir en Londres, de modo que su padre habló con su prima, que a su vez se puso en contacto con su hermano, que se dirigió por vez primera en muchos años a su tío _squib_ para que permitiera a Tatiana Zabini vivir en la capital británica.

Y es odiosa. Pese a que a Lysander la mayoría de la gente le cae mal, salvo contadas excepciones (entre las que cabe destacar su hermano mellizo, la novia de éste y unos pocos familiares de Rose), esa joven creída y orgullosa se lleva todos los premios.

Ya le pareció una completa imbécil en su segundo año, cuando la descubrió riéndose de Lorcan porque a su hermano se le había derramado el bote de tinta sobre los libros y quiso batirse en duelo con ella con los pocos hechizos que sabía (y ambos acabaron en el despacho de la directora por ello), o cuando trucó su escoba para impedirle elevarse más de tres metros y él, en venganza, la tiró al lago cuando estaba despistada (y ambos acabaron en el despacho de la directora por ello), o peor aún, durante su graduación, cuando le tiró "accidentalmente" una enorme cubitera repleta de hielo por encima y Lysander le lanzó una botella de whisky de fuego a la cabeza (y ambos acabaron en el despacho de la directora por ello, y después en la enfermería).

Para Lysander, el hecho de tener que convivir con ella es un auténtico suplicio. La muchacha va a su bola literalmente: gasta toda el agua caliente para ducharse, nunca friega los platos y organiza fiestas en el salón que impiden dormir al resto de los inquilinos. No obstante, ni Lorcan ni Rose se han quejado, porque "tampoco es para tanto, Lys, eres demasiado quejica".

La dichosa música que tanto le gusta a su compañera de piso se le cuela en el cerebro en cuanto pone un pie en la vivienda. No escucharla sería imposible; Lysander no comprende cómo los cristales aguantan sin romperse, cuando sus tímpanos están a punto de estallar.

-¡Zabini!-grita, intentando hacerse oír por encima del estruendo, cabreado. _Si al menos escuchara música en condiciones…_

La ve saliendo del baño, con su delgado cuerpo oculto sólo por una toalla blanca que no oculta la longitud de sus piernas morenas e infinitas, ni el modo en que encuadra los hombros para enfrentarse a él. Su pelo negro, indomable, le cae en mojados mechones, ocultándole parcialmente el rostro.

-Hola, Lys-lo saluda con ironía, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-¿"Hola, Lys"?-repite él-. ¿Cómo no te quedas sorda? ¿Y cómo aguantas esta música?

La joven pone los ojos en blanco; pasa junto a él, entra en el salón y apaga la radio, y luego se gira para mirarlo con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Ya, señor Scamander?-bufa-. Si tan poco te gusta, hechízate para quedarte sordo. ¿Se puede saber qué te molesta tanto de mí?

Lysander está en dos zancadas a menos de un metro de ella, mirándola con fiereza a los ojos negros. La tiene arrinconada, atrapada entre él y el mueble de la radio.

-_Todo_-le asegura-. Absolutamente todo.

Ella sonríe.

-Pues te tienes que joder-replica, acercándose un poco más a él-. Porque no me voy a ir.

-La próxima vez que tengas esa mierda tan alta, te tragas la radio-amenaza Lysander, apenas consciente de que tiene a Tatiana tan cerca que podría contar cuántos pelos contiene el mechón que le cae sobre la nariz. Para dar más veracidad a su aviso, coloca las manos en el mueble, a ambos lados de la joven.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo sabe el plástico, me arriesgaré-decide Tatiana.

Enfadado por el hecho de que cuanto más intenta intimidarla más relajada parece, Lysander la mira con odio una vez más.

Y la besa con fiereza.

La brusquedad con la que lo hace provoca que Tatiana se dé con la cabeza en la pared. Lysander ve sus ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, y le complace darse cuenta de que toda su altanería y confianza han desaparecido.

Sin embargo, cuando nota los dedos de la joven enredándose en su pelo castaño claro, todo el deseo de hacer que la joven abandone su orgullo se va a otro lado. Principalmente, porque es inútil intentarlo; el empeño que pone Tatiana en no dejarlo guiar el beso, en ser ella quien explore su boca, le gusta.

El beso va camino de convertirse en algo no muy apto para menores, pero en ese momento los otros dos inquilinos entran en el piso.

Lorcan y Rose observan la escena, estupefactos, aunque al rubio la sorpresa le dura poco:

-Vaya, vaya… Al final te gusta, y tú venga a negarlo…

Lysander ve a su hermano tomar de la mano a Rose, que también parece encontrar muy divertido todo el asunto, y entrar al dormitorio de él, cuando nota los ojos de Tatiana clavados en los suyos. La mira, dándose cuenta de que todavía la tiene agarrada por la cintura.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te gusto?-pregunta ella, divertida.

-Ignóralo-responde Lysander-. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Tatiana suelta un gruñido.

-Como lo que pretendas sea hablar, te juro que te violo-lo amenaza, entornando los ojos.

Lys ríe.

-Como quieras.

Y vuelve a besarla.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Lo prometido es deuda. Hala, aquí tenéis a la mini-Zabini.

¿Reviews? (preferentemente en castellano, guiño, guiño)


	67. Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander II

¡Hola!

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder**, **laina.1994** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste no es alegre. Ni triste. Es más bien extraño. En fin. El caso es que su protagonista es Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

><p><em>Intentos<em>

Abre los ojos. Mira alrededor. Las paredes, las luces, los objetos sobre la mesita de noche.

Todo igual que siempre.

Pero falta algo. Lo busca con ansiedad, paseando sus ojos verdosos por la habitación, sin ni siquiera saber con exactitud lo que necesita tan desesperadamente.

Entonces la puerta se abre, y por ella entra alguien que, tras observarlo detenidamente, su cerebro identifica como inofensivo. El otro joven, doce minutos mayor que él, se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Hola, Lorcan.

Intenta responderle, de verdad que sí. Intenta saludar a su hermano y pedirle que sonría, porque desde lo que le parecen décadas sólo lo ve triste y con los ojos nubosos. Intenta explicarle que él está bien aunque ni siquiera logre que los sonidos salgan de su garganta.

Intenta muchas cosas.

Pero lo único que consigue es que una vocecita en su cabeza responda a la persona que hay junto a él:

_Hola, Lysander._

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No os mosqueéis si no entendéis mucho este drabble, porque está relacionado con el longfic que todavía no he empezado a publicar. Tiempo al tiempo.

¿Reviews?


	68. Rose Mónica Weasley III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior. Y repito, no os preocupéis si no lo habéis pillado. Al final todas las piezas encajarán.

Éste no creo que tengáis problemas para entenderlo. Cronológicamente, es anterior al drabble de Lorcan. Es acerca de Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Alto riesgo<em>

-Lorcan, no seas pesado. He dicho que yo no hago eso.

-Venga…-él hace un puchero-. Venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga, venga… Rosie…

La joven suspira, pero finalmente cede. Se acerca a él para echar una mano con todo lo necesario.

-Como me haga daño, te vas a enterar.

-Qué va-replica él-. Yo ya lo he hecho, y te aseguro que es más el miedo que el hecho en sí. Tú sólo… no te concentres en esto-le acaricia el pelo rojizo, que se le pega a la frente por el sudor.

Rose cierra fuertemente los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos. Se muerde el labio cuando piensa en lo que va a ocurrir a continuación; a diferencia de Lorcan, ella sí está asustada. Y ni por asomo logra tragarse eso de que no le dolerá.

-Nunca entenderé por qué a los muggles les gusta tanto-refunfuña.

-Deja de quejarte ya-Lorcan sonríe para darle ánimos-. Anda, mejor date la vuelta. Cuanto más lo mires, peor te parecerá.

Rose observa los dedos de su novio asegurar el arnés para que ella no se desenganche. Luego, entornando los ojos para que el sol no le dañe la vista, observa los más de cien metros de caída libre que le esperan en cuanto salte del puente.

-A lo mejor sería buena idea hacerlo otro día-sugiere, tragando saliva. Lorcan la ignora y la guía hasta el borde del puente-. ¿Seguro que las cuerdas…?

-Sí-le asegura él-. Y si algo fallase, yo estaré aquí para echarte una mano-le da un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Ya?

Rose se encoge de hombros. Alza la vista hacia los ojos de su novio.

-Supongo que… ¡LORCAAAN!

Varios minutos más tarde, con las venas supurando adrenalina, lo primero que hace Rose tras poner de nuevo los pies sobre el suelo es arrearle un buen puñetazo a su novio.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Mmmm... Ha tenido su gracia escribirlo.

¿Reviews? :)


	69. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Mery Vedder**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **AnnaGreen**, **damcastillo** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste es de Scorpius. Creo que no necesitáis más presentación.

* * *

><p><em>En secreto<em>

Scorpius comenzó a salir con Lily en Navidad.

Claro que sólo lo saben Lily y él. Saben que deben mantenerlo en secreto, porque como se enteren sus respectivas familias ambos estarán de patitas en la calle en menos que se dice "quidditch".

Se escapan por las noches, porque las sombras los esconden de las miradas acosadoras del mundo. Se miran despectivamente cuando hay otras personas delante, con la esperanza de que el fingido desprecio logre ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Hablan con sus amigos de personas a las que les han echado el ojo, para que nadie sospeche.

De momento, todo va bien. De cara al mundo, Lily está platónicamente enamorada de Colin Creevey y Scor se reúne con una tal Phoebe cada vez que va a Hogsmeade. A espaldas de la gente, Lily sólo piensa en Creevey para pedirle los deberes y Phoebe es una invención de Scorpius.

Están seguros de que lo han hecho todo bien para no levantar sospechas esta vez. Lily ha acudido a las afueras del pueblo, donde se extiende la espesura del bosque prohibido, con la capa invisible de su padre, porque esta semana es su turno, y Scor se ha deshecho de Al con la excusa de que Phoebe lo esperaba en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Eso ha borrado todo deseo de su amigo de acompañarlo.

Lily guarda la capa en su bolso y se abalanza sobre Scorpius. El muchacho sonríe y la besa, feliz de no tener que fingir ante nadie, mientras se esconde más entre los árboles, para que nadie pueda verlos.

Pero los ven. Alarmado, Scorpius se separa bruscamente de Lily cuando descubre dos ojos verdes observándolo con una expresión peligrosa. La pelirroja mira alrededor, y palidece al descubrir al menor de sus hermanos mayores.

-Hola, Al-Scor dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. El brillo que adoptan los ojos de su mejor amigo hace que el rubio se sienta extrañamente pequeño en su presencia.

-¿"Hola, Al"?-gruñe él-. ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a _mi_ hermana?

-Técnicamente, ambos participábamos activamente-interviene Lily. Albus la mira como si acabara de reparar en su presencia. En dos zancadas se acerca a la pareja y tira de su hermana para separarla de Scorpius. Él se hace daño en la mano cuando su amigo lo logra, y está seguro de que Lily también-. ¡Al! ¡Imbécil!

-Mamá te echará de casa-le comenta Albus.

Scor observa, impotente, cómo los ojos de Lily se llenan de lágrimas.

-Si no se lo dices, no se enterará nadie-interviene. Al lo mira a él-. Deja de mirarme así-ordena, tratando de aparentar una calma que está lejos de sentir. Si los Potter se enteran, sólo será cuestión de tiempo que sus padres también lo hagan.

Albus se muerde el labio, pensativo. Observa la expresión decidida, obstinada, de Lily, y los ojos suplicantes de Scorpius, que contrastan con su rostro impasible. Scor casi puede ver las neuronas del cerebro de su amigo trabajando a toda velocidad para extraer una conclusión y actuar en consecuencia a lo que deduzca.

Tras unos minutos que se hacen eternos, Albus mira alternativamente a Scorpius y a Lily.

-No se lo diré a nadie-concede. El rubio y la pelirroja se miran, sonriendo. Cuando Scor está a punto de darle las gracias, sin embargo, el puño de su amigo en su cara hace que se le olvide el agradecimiento.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?-reclama, furioso, mientras le empieza a gotear sangre de la nariz. Lily se acerca a él con preocupación.

-Eso por salir con mi hermana-dice Albus-. Y si me entero de que le haces daño, te llevarás uno más fuerte-amenaza.

-¿Pero tú estás tonto?-salta Lily-. ¡Scor no te ha hecho nada, sólo…!

-¡Está liado contigo!-la interrumpe Albus-. Y deberíais estar agradecidos-agrega-. Si hubiera sido James y no yo quien os hubiera pillado, ahora este idiota-señala a Scorpius con la cabeza-no estaría en condiciones de protestar.

Scorpius tiene que admitir que tiene razón. Y que es buen amigo, después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Sólo decir que a mí también me dolió el puñetazo. Siempre quise ver una escena parecida entre Ron y Harry.

¿Reviews?


	70. Albus Severus Potter III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Julietaa**, **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder**, **Testudine Black**, **kary muggle** y **Lady Maring** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

* * *

><p><em>Pues eso<em>

Albus superó su enamoramiento de toda la vida por Noah Longbottom hace tiempo.

No iba a durarle la tristeza para siempre. Ha de admitir que se odió por detestar a Louis durante varios meses por el mero hecho de ser su primo y no él quien tuviera a Noah, pero terminó por digerirlo y conseguir que la sonrisa cuando los veía juntos fuese sincera.

Además… desde que su hermano tuvo la genial idea de gritar a los cuatro vientos que no le interesa ninguna chica y su primo dejó de mirar a todas las que no fuesen Ravies y se apellidaran Longbottom, él y Scorpius son los principales atractivos de la escuela. Al principio le ofendió ser el segundo plato, pero ahora no cree que esté tan mal. Eso sí, se pone como un tomate cada vez que se queda a solas con una chica.

Hay una especialmente divertida. Una Huffie llamada Naira Smith, bastante simpática. Se pone colorada y se atraganta con las palabras cada vez que él intenta mantener una conversación de más de dos minutos con ella, algo que, a los ojos de Al, la hace encantadora.

Acaba de salir de la clase de Pociones, escuchando los siseos enfadados de Scorpius maldiciendo a Stewart y a toda su ascendencia por ponerles un trabajo de ciento setenta centímetros para mañana, cuando se dirige al tercer piso, donde la chica, junto con varios alumnos más, está cumpliendo un castigo por haberse escapado del colegio hace diez días.

-Luego te veo-se despide de su amigo con un gesto.

-Adiós.

Cuando llega, se encuentra con Roxanne, que también está esperando a su novio, otro de los castigados. Charla un poco con ella para hacer tiempo, hasta que la puerta del aula donde Naira cumple su castigo se abre y por ella aparece la joven.

-Ho…Hola-lo saluda, con la voz extremadamente aguda por los nervios. Albus sonríe sin poder evitarlo, y Naira enrojece aún más.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-ofrece tranquilamente. Todas las veces que han hablado ha sido igual: al principio, Naira no es capaz de decir más de dos palabras sin trabarse ni tartamudear, aunque después va habituándose y habla con fluidez. Pese a que el rubor de su rostro es permanente.

Salen a los jardines en silencio. Mientras caminan, Albus medita cómo planteárselo a la joven. Tiene claro que no quiere repetir el espantoso ridículo que hizo con Noah.

-Eh… Naira-empieza con cautela.

-¿Qué?-inquiere ella, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

-Pues…-Al se muerde el labio. Todas las palabras que tenían pensadas se han evaporado-. Eh… El caso es…-sus pálidas mejillas también se ponen sonrosadas-. Pues eso.

Naira se detiene en seco.

-¿Pues eso, qué?-pregunta con cautela. Su voz suena menos aguda, señal de que se le están pasando los nervios. Justo cuando Al empieza a desear haberse quedado estudiando con Scorpius en la biblioteca. _No, si lo nuestro está condenado antes de empezar_.

-Pues eso de…-Albus no puede seguir mirándola y decir cosas coherentes, de modo que cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras habla-: Pues que me gustas bastante.

Cuando abre los ojos (sólo un poco, porque teme lo que pueda encontrarse), descubre a Naira con la vista clavada en el suelo y el rostro del color del pelo de Lily. Supone que él tampoco está precisamente pálido.

-Es…-empieza ella-. Tú a mí también-admite en voz muy, muy baja.

-Pues qué bien-comenta Albus. Es lo primero que se le ha ocurrido-. Que… oye, que digo yo… ya que hemos… podríamos hablar… y tal…-cada vez se siente más idiota. Se pregunta si a su padre eso le ocurriría alguna vez con su madre.

Acaba de concluir que probablemente su padre era más extrovertido que él, cuando Naira se pone de puntillas y lo besa.

Se da cuenta de que sigue siendo igual de idiota que cuando besó a Noah. No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que hacer. De modo que cierra los ojos, en parte deseando que acabe rápido, en parte queriendo que dure para siempre.

Finalmente, el siempre termina. Naira se separa de él. Da la impresión de que su cabeza va a empezar a hervir en cualquier momento.

-Pues eso-dice, con la voz temblorosa.

Albus sonríe.

-Pues eso.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Dedicado a los tímidos, entre los que me incluyo.

¿Reviews? Hoy me he portado bien :)


	71. Lucy Cassandra Weasley III

¡Hola, personillas!

Como siempre, pero no por ello menos importante, gracias a **Julietaa**, **CallMeStrange**, **Cristina**, **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder**, **Testudine Black**, **Lady Maring**, **laina.1994** y **kero weasley** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste es de un personaje al que todos queremos, aunque no sepamos nada de su madre y aunque su padre sea la oveja negra de la familia... Lucy Weasley, por si no lo pillabais.

* * *

><p><em>La embriaguez potencia la imaginación<em>

Si ha de ser sincera, Lucy no sabe cómo ha acabado así.

Sólo recuerda que estaba en esa feria del pueblo al que Ben la ha invitado para pasar unas vacaciones juntos y sin padres, tíos, hermanas, primos ni amigos que los molesten. Que se lo merecen. Sobre todo después de haber tenido los nervios de punta por culpa de su primo Fred durante el último trimestre.

Pero eso es el principio. Lucy cree que ha ido con Ben a una de las casetas y se han encontrado con unos amigos que él tiene en el pueblo, y ella ha empezado a aceptar bebidas de todos y…

La joven vomita en el váter y luego apoya la cabeza en la pared de azulejo. El frescor hace que piense con más claridad.

-Lu, ¿estás bien?

Es Ben. Él se ha ido a montarse con un amigo a una atracción mientras ella se emborrachaba sin apenas darse cuenta. Lucy respira hondo y, temblorosa y mareada, abre la puerta. Da unos pasos vacilantes hacia Ben y se refugia entre sus brazos.

-Vámonos-le pide en voz baja. El ruido de los columpios y las casetas le está provocando más náuseas.

-No, si… ¿Qué te has tomado?-pregunta Ben, acariciándole el pelo.

-No lo sé-admite ella-. Pero estaba buenísimo.

Ben la saca de la feria y la guía hasta la casa que, durante todo un mes, tienen para ellos solos. En un determinado momento, Lucy está a punto de caerse al suelo, y él la aúpa y la lleva en brazos lo que queda de recorrido.

Sube al dormitorio que comparten (aunque de cara a los padres de Ben, Lucy duerme en la habitación contigua) y la deja en la cama. Lucy, sin embargo, se incorpora para abrazarlo.

-Tú no escarmientas, ¿eh?-comenta el joven, divertido.

-Sí escarmiento-replica Lucy-. Lo que pasa es que tu amigo Fer…

-Finn…

-Como se llame-zanja el asunto Lucy-. Creo que me ha emborrachado para llevarme al huerto.

Nota la mirada extrañada de Ben, que la hace sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Pero si es gay-replica él.

-Sí, eso dicen todos-comenta Lucy, en un intento aparentar ser portadora de la Verdad Absoluta-. Y luego pasa lo que pasa-Ben se echa a reír-. Cállate-le ordena Lucy. Él le da un beso en la mejilla, aún riendo.

-Tienes demasiada imaginación.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Pese a que no es un drabble especial, sé que a **Mery Vedder ** le ha gustado aunque sea un poco, porque lleva siglos (creo que desde antes de terminar de publicar _Cabezotas_) preguntándome cuál era la sorpresa que Ben tenía para Lucy. Aunque aquí no sale la propuesta, sí se ve el resultado. Ay, menuda resaca va a tener la pobre Lucy...

¿Reviews?


	72. Frederick Brian Weasley III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior, y también por compadecer a Lucy en los duros momentos de su resaca (XD).

Este drabble es sobre Fred.

* * *

><p><em>Sabiduría familiar<em>

-¡Papá, papá, papá!

George Weasley levanta la vista de las cuentas de la tienda, olvidándose de que se lleva tres en las decenas, mientras ve a su hijo mayor acercarse a él corriendo, con el pelo castaño despeinado por el viento que se ha instalado en prácticamente toda Gran Bretaña desde ayer y los ojos azules brillando en su rostro moreno.

-¿Qué, qué, qué?-replica.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo-confiesa el joven. Al ver que su padre lo sigue mirando, esperando la cuestión, decide soltarla-: ¿Tú cómo le pediste a mamá que se casara contigo?

-Oh-su padre frunce el ceño-. Pues… eh… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Freddie?

Él se muerde el labio.

-No viene al caso. Bueno, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Pues… surgió en la conversación-responde el pelirrojo-. Y ahora dime por qué quieres saberlo. ¿Es por tu novia?

Las mejillas de Fred se ponen opacas, la forma que tiene su oscura piel de sonrojarse.

-Sí-admite-. Bueno, ¿qué?

-Oh, pues… no sé-responde su padre-. Podrías preguntarle a tu tío Ron, sabe mucho de pedidas de mano románticas-sugiere, divertido por algún motivo que Fred no comprende.

-Sí, el tío Ron romántico-replica con sarcasmo.

-O siempre tienes la opción de escribirle una carta.

Fred arquea las cejas. La sola idea le suena tan rematadamente cursi que le dan arcadas.

-Prefiero escribírselo con sangre en una pared-declara-. Bueno, ya veré lo que hago.

* * *

><p>Tres días más tarde, Fred lleva a Eleonora Black, su novia desde que estaba en Hogwarts, a una feria que han instalado en el pueblo de sus abuelos. La lleva directamente a una caseta en la que hay que disparar a un objetivo para conseguir regalos.<p>

-Eh, Ellie-comenta entonces, fijándose en el objetivo más pequeño de todos-. ¿Y si nos casamos?-comenta como quien propone ir a comprar un helado.

Ella lo mira con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? Pero… es muy pronto, ¿no?-comenta nerviosamente.

-Si le doy-Fred señala el objetivo-, te casas conmigo. ¿Trato hecho?

Eleonora lo mira boquiabierto.

-Eso es muy pequeño para que le des-Fred la mira con las cejas alzadas-. Vale-acepta entonces-. De todas formas, no creo que aciertes.

Diez minutos después, ambos salen de la caseta. Eleonora lleva en las manos un oso de peluche casi más grande que ella. A su lado, Fred sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-No será un anillo de compromiso-comenta-, pero a efectos prácticos es lo mismo. ¿Qué día te viene bien?

Ellie aferra el oso con más fuerza, y luego se abalanza sobre Fred.

-Cualquiera. Mañana mismo, si quieres.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Sí, me ha dado por las ferias. Cosas de que sea el Corpus...

¿Reviews? :)


	73. Eleonora Idalia Black III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **laina.1994** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Éste es sobre Eleonora Black :D

* * *

><p><em>Cuando se torció el cuento de hadas<em>

Eleonora Idalia Black.

Amante de los cuentos de hadas desde que tiene uso de razón. Adoradora de príncipes apuestos de ondulados cabellos del color del oro y sinceros ojos de la tonalidad del mar.

Camina hacia el altar mientras todas esas cosas pasan por su mente. Y está asustada, claro que sí, porque es la primera vez que se casa y todas las primeras veces dan miedo, pero también decidida. Porque ella es toda una leona, con su melena y su porte majestuoso, y sus garras, que mantiene escondidas bajo los delicados guantes blancos que cubren sus manos.

Si hace diez años alguien le hubiera contado todo lo que está ocurriendo este once de abril, ella se hubiese echado a reír con tantas ganas que se habría quedado sin respiración. Y luego hubiera recomendado al sujeto que se pasase por la enfermería, o mejor aún, que reservase cama para el área de enfermos mentales de San Mungo.

Pero está pasando. Aunque se pellizcase no se despertaría, porque esto no es un sueño, sino la realidad. Tampoco es que ella desee despertar de este cuento de hadas.

En realidad, si lo piensa bien, su historia dista mucho de las que leía de niña. Porque el que en unos minutos será su esposo dista mucho de ser un príncipe encantador. No es rubio, sino que tiene abundante pelo castaño con reflejos rojizos, y aunque sus ojos son azules no son del color del mar, sino del tono del cielo, porque él es eso, libre y abierto y creativo. Y ¡qué porras! Mil veces mejor que los príncipes que constituían su ideal de caballero de brillante armadura cuando era una chiquilla.

Cuando lo conoció le cayó mal. Bueno; mal, no. Fatal. Un idiota arrogante que creó _ex profeso_ para ella un estúpido diminutivo sin el que ahora no podría vivir. Un niñato de piel morena y ojos traviesos que le tiraba del pelo, le escondía su escoba y cambiaba sus pertenencias de color. Pero su amor por él crecía al tiempo que su desdén. Curioso, ¿verdad? Eleonora empezó a creer que se estaba volviendo loca. Y no iba desencaminada. Él le hacía, le hace y le hará perder la cabeza siempre.

Aún recuerda los dolorosos meses que pasaron separados, la mayoría por decisión de ella, tan cerca pero tan lejos, la culpa que la quemaba por dentro. Y también cómo él la salvó de sí misma y le demostró su amor sin reservas y le enseñó que siempre hay más motivos para quedarse que para irse.

Está asustada, pero decidida.

-Eleonora Idalia Black, ¿aceptas a Frederick Brian Weasley como legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Eleonora se pierde en sus ojos azules. Y lee lo que le dicen: "Ahora te toca hablar, Ellie".

Fred no es un príncipe azul. Ni su vida un cuento de hadas. Pero Eleonora no se arrepiente de nada:

-Sí, quiero.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Mmm... Ay, qué chachi piruleta ha sido escribir este drabble :3

¿Reviews?


	74. Benjamin Oliver Wood III

¡Hola, hola!

Como siempre, gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **Lady Maring**, **damcastillo** y **kary muggle** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Y ahora, como esta gente ya está grandecita y tiene que sentar cabeza, os dejo con este drabble de Benjamin Wood.

* * *

><p><em>Planes de boda<em>

Cuando Ben se lo dice, por un momento teme que Fred vaya a sufrir un infarto. Y le da miedo porque, además de que es su mejor amigo, él no tiene ni idea de qué hacer para ayudar a alguien a quien le esté dando un chungo y su madre está de vacaciones con su padre en Escocia.

-Tampoco te pongas así-dice tras unos minutos, aliviado al ver que el rostro de Fred recupera algo de color. Sin embargo, el joven palidece de nuevo al oírlo.

-¿Que no me ponga así? ¡Que no me ponga así! ¿Me acabas de decir que quieres casarte con mi prima, y me pides que no me ponga así? ¿Qué esperabas, que me pusiera a bailar o algo?

-Tampoco es para tanto-murmura Ben, enrojeciendo.

-¿Y qué te hace suponer que a mí me parece bien?-pregunta Fred, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que llevo saliendo con ella desde que estábamos en sexto?-sugiere el joven, enrojeciendo aún más-. Por ejemplo, digo yo.

-Te liaste con Alison en la graduación-lo acusa Fred.

-Fue culpa de Lucy, me emborrachó-alega Ben-. E hice todas las tonterías a la vez. Además, en realidad no pasó nada.

No pasó nada porque, según Lucy, Fred le arreó un puñetazo en la cara cuando lo vio besando a otra. Ben no lo recuerda. Sólo sabe que al día siguiente la muerte le parecía increíblemente tentadora en comparación con la idea de soportar la resaca.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me lo has contado?-pregunta Fred-. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?

-Pues… que te parece bien, supongo-Ben se encoge de hombros-. Creo que es mejor que lo sepas ahora y no cuando te llegue la invitación de la boda-Fred se queda callado-. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me pegas o te parece bien?

Tras unos segundos en los que Fred clava la vista en el suelo, sin decir absolutamente nada, Ben empieza a preocuparse. Aprieta los dientes, preparándose para el puñetazo que va a recibir, pero justo cuando respira hondo, esperándolo, lo que recibe es un abrazo de oso de su amigo.

-¡Vamos a ser familia! ¡Vamos a ser familia!-exclama Fred, contento.

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien?-pregunta Ben con cautela.

Fred asiente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¿Reviews? :D


	75. Lily Luna Potter III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **kary muggle**, **AnnaGreen**, **Laina.1994**, **Lady Maring** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

En respuesta a **Laina.1994**: Pues creo que te odia sólo a ti, yo no he tenido ningún problema con FF...

En respuesta a **Lady Maring**: Fred no es histérico. Sólo sobreprotector.

Bueno, os dejo con el drabble de Lily. Si no os gusta el Lily/Scorpius, mirad hacia otro lado en lugar de sugerirme constantemente que los separe en beneficio de Rose (¡con lo feliz que es ella con Lorcan!).

* * *

><p><em>A escondidas<em>

Desde que Albus descubrió que Lily está saliendo con su mejor amigo, y pese al doloroso puñetazo que se llevó Scorpius, la pareja está algo más relajada.

Porque, aunque Lily sabe que últimamente el pasatiempo favorito de su hermano ha pasado de ser leer libros más rápidamente que Rose y reventarle el final a su prima a amenazar de muerte a Scorpius si ve a su (según él) pequeña, inocente y dulce hermana llorar por su culpa, Al les ha echado una mano más de una vez para evitar que todo el mundo sepa que están juntos.

Por ejemplo, ahora. Scorpius ha ido a pasar el verano en casa de Al, como siempre, pero ha dejado a su amigo solo para ver cómo le va a Lily con sus deberes en su habitación.

O ésa es la excusa que ha puesto Al a su madre.

Lily abraza a Scorpius, sonriendo mientras lo besa. No puede, sin embargo, evitar sentirse algo triste. Porque a ella le gustaría no tener que encerrarse en su cuarto y echar las cortinas; le gustaría, como Vic con Teddy, poder besar a Scor cuando le dé la gana sin esconderse, porque lo que hace no puede estar mal.

Pero Ginny Potter no comprende eso. Y, con esa oportunidad que parece venir de regalo con los bebés cuando nacen y que es única y exclusiva de una madre, abre la puerta justo cuando Scorpius y Lily caen a la cama de ella. Y la risa tonta que se les había escapado muere cuando ven a la madre de la joven observándolos desde la puerta.

-¡Mamá, están haciendo…!-se escucha a Albus. Unos segundos más tarde, el muchacho aparece en la puerta. Mira alternativamente a su madre, su hermana y su amigo, incapaz de continuar y palideciendo al ver la expresión de Ginny.

-No necesito que me lo expliques _qué_ están haciendo-dice su madre.

Lily se encoge al ver cómo su rostro enrojece más y más, como (según su padre) cuando vio a James besándose con otro chico en la portada de _Corazón de bruja_. Con la diferencia de que ahora el cabreo no es con Rita Skeeter, sino con ella y Scorpius. Y Lily quiere desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

><p>Varias horas, una bronca y muchos gritos más tarde, cuando ya ha anochecido, Lily sigue llorando en su cama, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Ni siquiera las palabras de consuelo de Albus y la mano de James acariciándole el pelo logran consolarla.<p>

-No es justo-solloza, sorbiendo por la nariz-. No es nada malo. No quiero esconderme.

-Ten paciencia-dice James, hablando por primera vez en toda la noche y recibiendo dos miradas incrédulas. ¿Qué hace _él_ hablando de paciencia? El joven parece notarlo, porque agrega-: Tienes quince años. Mamá sólo puede obligarte a hacer lo que ella quiera hasta los diecisiete.

Lily asiente y abraza a su hermano. _Sólo dos años más_.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Si en el fondo son súper cucos... No entiendo que no os gusten, en serio.

¿Reviews?


	76. Hugo Arthur Weasley III

¡Hola!

Aprovecho para decir que, si muero durante Selectividad (martes, miércoles y jueves) he dejado un Word a mi madre con las instrucciones para subir el resto de lo que tengo escrito. Sabed que os quiero (limpiándose las lágrimas).

Vale, vale, dejo el drama. Creo que sobreviviré a los exámenes xD Lo que es seguro es que esto es lo último que subiré hasta el jueves.

En fin. Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **AnnaGreen** y **Helgita** (¡caras nuevas!) por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Y ya dejo el Lily/Scorpius, que las polémicas no me gustan... Éste drabble es de Hugo. Con compañía.

* * *

><p><em>El daño de los prejuicios<em>

Hugo abre los ojos de par en par, asustado. Tarda unos segundos en comprender que no está en ningún bosque, sino en su casa, y que la joven que está junto a él está viva y sin ninguna herida de bala. Aún temblando por la pesadilla, el pelirrojo le da un beso en la frente.

Nicky sonríe en sueños, con una expresión calmada que denota que ella, a diferencia de su novio, sí está disfrutando de su descanso. Hugo respira hondo y observa sus rasgos, pensando en cómo diablos se las ingenió el mundo para hacer que tuvieran que sufrir tanto para demostrar que quieren estar juntos.

Afortunadamente, todo lo que pasaron valió la pena. Y no dejó ni un daño irreparable, porque a Nicky ya apenas se le nota la cicatriz en el pecho y su carácter no ha cambiado en absoluto. Aunque a Hugo no le gusta recordar las semanas que Nicky pasó en el hospital. Lo único diferente es que los padres del joven le han dado una oportunidad, hecho que al principio parecía una utopía para ambos. E incluso el tío Percy ha ido suavizando la punta de la lanza de hostilidad con la que pincha a Nicky desde que la vio por primera vez.

Nicky se remueve, parpadea y logra enfocarlo, con los ojos entornados por el sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-responde Hugo-. He tenido una pesadilla-admite tras unos segundos, al ver que Nicky no se lo ha tragado.

La joven se acerca a él y lo abraza, haciendo que Hugo apoye la cabeza en su pecho y oiga los latidos de su corazón. El joven le rodea la cintura con los brazos y se queda así, sin moverse ni un milímetro, y cierra los ojos, mucho más tranquilo que cuando se ha despertado.

-¿Mejor?-pregunta ella.

-Bastante-admite Hugo en voz baja. Entonces sonríe-. Buenas noches, Nott-llamarse por sus apellidos es una sutil forma de recordarse a sí mismos el daño que pueden hacer los prejuicios.

-Buenas noches, Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Hala, el epílogo del epílogo de la otra historia XD Lo hubiera puesto en aquélla, pero me parecía demasiado corto...

¿Reviews?


	77. Daniel Theodore Nott III

¡Hola!

Sí, sigo viva XD Selectividad no es tan mala como la pintan... los profesores son unos exagerados u.u'

En fin, gracias a **Cataleya**, **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior. Éste es sobre Daniel Nott.

* * *

><p><em>La caja<em>

La conoce desde los once años.

Sabe que tiene un carácter poco común: generalmente, está de buen humor y sonriendo, aunque desde la primera vez que hablaron hasta ahora ha desarrollado la capacidad de dar respuestas sorprendentemente mordaces. Aunque cuando se enfada da verdadero miedo.

A Dan le gusta todo de ella: que siempre sepa cómo animarlo, que tropiece con sus propios pies, que su estado de ánimo cambie tan rápido, que en ocasiones sea tan antipática… absolutamente todo. Incluso esa forma que tiene de dormir, despatarrada y con la boca abierta, dejando escapar sonoros ronquidos.

El muchacho da vueltas a la pequeña caja que tiene en las manos, preguntándole qué le parecerá a ella, si le gustará o no. Bueno, de todas formas, piensa, él podrá hacer algo al respecto cuando descubra su reacción.

Después de envolverla en un sobrio papel de regalo, ata la caja a la pata de Hera, una de las lechuzas que hay en su hogar, y observa cómo el ave se aleja.

Sólo espera que la reacción de Roxanne no sea demasiado mala.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Si habéis leído _Cabezotas_, comprenderéis un poco mejor el asunto...

¡Ah! Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide otra vez. Haré un drabble especial al final de esta ronda, el último de todos. Al igual que en las dos vueltas anteriores, proponed personajes de la tercera generación (aviso: me niego a hacer un Rose/Scorpius, para que quede claro).


	78. Roxanne Alicia Weasley III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Cristina**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **AnnaGreen**, **Lady Maring**, **Julietaa**, **kero weasley**, **Helgita**, **Venetrix** y **damcastillo** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Y aquí tenéis a Roxanne, la más pequeña de los Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>Orgullo<em>

Pocas cosas hacen sentir a Roxanne tan orgullosa como ser una Slytherin.

Es cierto que al principio estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad, que temía que sus padres le regañaran, que Fred dejase de hablarle o le echase una bronca impresionante delante de todo el castillo (como hizo James con Al en su momento), pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

Y, por eso, ha descubierto que le gusta. Ninguna otra Casa tiene su Sala Común bajo el lago, por lo que ninguna tiene ese resplandor verdoso tan especial iluminando la estancia. Además, ningún otro fundador podía comunicarse con las serpientes, que pese a imponer respeto, a Roxanne le parecen animales fascinantes.

Los años conviviendo en las mazmorras han hecho de ella una Slytherin de pleno derecho. Nunca ha sido excesivamente ambiciosa, eso es cierto, pero es rara la persona de la que no consigue extraer la información que desea poseer. Eso, con la facilidad que tiene para captar las intenciones de quienes se acercan a ella, hace de Roxanne Weasley alguien con quien no conviene buscarse problemas.

Lo cual no quiere decir que ella guste de meterse en líos. Con la excepción de su familia y sus amigos, a los que siempre logra picar, pero sólo hasta el punto que ella quiere. Le basta con una sonrisa y una disculpa de mentira para ser perdonada.

Con quien no tendría problema alguno en discutir hasta el infinito, sin embargo, es la única persona con la que nunca discute. La última vez que se enfadó en serio con Daniel Nott fue con quince años, y todavía recuerda el castigo que se llevó por montar un espectáculo digno de ser narrado en las crónicas de la escuela e insultar a la anciana señora Pince.

Pero, salvo esos enfados ocasionales, Roxanne es una muchacha muy, muy tranquila. Y orgullosa de estar en la Casa de Salazar.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Por si se os ha olvidado, seguís teniendo la oportunidad de proponer personajes de la Tercera Generación para el drabble especial.


	79. Nicole Melanie Nott II

Mmm... ¡Hola! No sé si os acordaréis de mí, porque he dejado esta serie de drabbles un poco dejados... lo siento, no tengo perdón de Merlín, pero me bloqueé, me puse a otras cosas y lo dejé de lado. Aunque ya lo he retomado; de todas formas, quedan pocos drabbles para el final de _Arena en los bolsillos._

Y... muchas gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **Lady Maring**, **Mery Vedder**, **Sakhory**, **Julietaa**, **estrella malfoy** y **Pecas** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

* * *

><p><em>La prueba crucial<em>

Desde que la familia de Hugo dejó de molestarse por el hecho de que el Weasley más pelirrojo de todos esté saliendo con Nicole Nott, las cosas son más fáciles para ella.

También debe agradecer a la hermana de su novio el que hablase a solas con todos los miembros del enorme clan para que la tratasen bien. No obstante, aún hay una prueba que no ha superado.

Hugo le ha contado que la criba más difícil es su abuela, Molly Weasley. Que se llama igual que la novia de su hermano Phil, pero le saca más de medio siglo. Le ha explicado que hasta que ella no le dé el visto bueno, no se lo terminará de dar el resto de la familia. De hecho, "según mi padre, al principio no tragaba a la tía Fleur". Y mira que esa mujer es una persona agradable.

Nicky ha escuchado tantas cosas de la abuela de Hugo que le tiene un miedo atroz. No obstante, no se lo ha comentado, porque sabe que su novio tiende a minimizar los problemas y se reirá de ella cuando le diga que teme a Molly Weasley

De modo que un soleado domingo Hugo decide llevarla a la Madriguera, el hogar de sus abuelos, donde una vez a la semana, sin falta, se reúne toda la familia. Nicky conoce a la mayoría, porque pasa muchas tardes en casa de Hugo y los ve: Al, el mejor amigo de Rose, que es un tanto tímido aunque bastante agradable; Lucy, la hermana de Molly (la Molly que sale con Philip Nott); James y Lily, los hermanos de Al, que se pasan el día peleándose; Elijah, el novio de James, algo callado pero también muy simpático; Louis, guapísimo y encantador, que se lleva mal con Elijah por algún motivo desconocido para toda la familia; Roxanne, la novia de su hermano Dan, que no obstante no lo ha llevado hoy a la comida familiar; Fred, el hermano de Rox, con una novia a la que disfruta enormemente haciendo rabiar; Dominique, Teddy, Victoire… y algunos más, aunque ahora mismo no se acuerda de todos.

Se acerca a hablar con Roxanne, porque es a la que más conoce de todas las veces que ha ido a cenar a su propia casa con Dan. La muchacha siempre está sonriendo, aunque su carita de ángel contrasta con las trastadas que le sugiere de vez en cuando a Fred.

—¿Quién es tu abuela?—le pregunta Nicky en voz baja. Hugo no le está prestando atención; prefiere desgnomizar el jardín con sus primos, algo que para Nicky es una tarea digna de un elfo y que los Weasley parecen disfrutar mientras compiten por ver quién los lanza más lejos.

—Está en la cocina—responde Rox—. Creo que iba a hacer codillo al horno…-por su tono, es obvio que la boca se le está haciendo agua sólo de imaginárselo—. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

—¡Ah!—a pesar de su negativa, Roxanne parece comprenderlo—. No te preocupes, seguro que le caes bien. A la abuela le cae bien casi todo el mundo, salvo la tía Fleur cuando se echa flores a sí misma.

Nicky ríe a su pesar. En ese momento se acerca Hugo corriendo a ellas.

—¡Eh, Nicky! ¿Nos echas una mano a desgnomizar el jardín? Ya apenas quedan gnomos, pero…

—No—responde ella—. ¿Por qué no se lo mandáis a los elfos domésticos?—entonces capta la mirada de alerta que intercambian su novio y su amiga—. ¿Qué?

—Mira, Nicky—Hugo le rodea la cintura con un brazo y la acerca a él para que la diferencia de altura quede patente—. Vale que seas una pija por no querer desgnomizar el jardín, pero por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra mencionar nada sobre los elfos domésticos mientras mi madre pueda oír.

Ella arquea las cejas, extrañada.

—¿Por qué? Si queréis uno, Patty tiene dos crías de varios meses; en cuanto aprendan un poco, si quieres, te las puedo…

—¡_Ni mu_!—la interrumpe el pelirrojo—. Si no, tendrás a mi madre hablando durante horas sobre lo malos que somos los magos por esclavizarnos y un montón de cosas más.

Nicky no puede evitar soltar una risita.

—Y si tu madre es _pro-elfos_, ¿cómo es que tú estás tan en contra?

—No estoy en contra—le asegura Hugo—. Creo que tiene razón, a pesar de lo que digan papá y Rosie… pero es que es muy pesada. Así que chitón.

Nicky asiente; ella, personalmente, está en contra de las auto-torturas a las que los Malfoy obligan a someterse a sus elfos domésticos, pero no ve nada malo en tener un criado. Ella siempre ha tenido a su entera disposición a Patty, pero nunca la ha tratado mal, mucho menos obligarla a esas burradas que cuenta Scorpius Malfoy tan ufano cada vez que los ve.

De modo que se queda charlando con Rox mientras Hugo vuelve con sus primos.

Casi media hora más tarde, los adultos empiezan a meterles prisa para que pongan la mesa. Nicky ayuda en lo que puede, pero cuidándose de entrar en la cocina; no quiere que Molly Weasley la odie antes de lo necesario. Sin embargo, Percy Weasley, uno de los tíos de Hugo, tropieza y cae al suelo cuan largo es con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en las manos.

—Nicky, ¿te importaría ir a la cocina a por otra?—le pide Ronald, el padre de Hugo, cuando consigue dejar de reírse. La joven, que ha contenido la risa por educación, deja que se le escape poco a poco mientras obedece.

Y no se da cuenta de que se ha metido en la boca del lobo hasta que está dentro.

Sin embargo, no le parece tan temible. Molly Weasley es una mujer bajita y regordeta, con el pelo rojizo salpicado de canas, que termina de echar la comida en fuentes para que los saquen al patio, donde han montado la mesa. Apenas le presta atención hasta que Nicky se ve obligada a intervenir.

—Esto… El tío de Hugo…—Molly la mira, y la joven se sonroja—. Es decir, su hijo… se le ha caído una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y… pues…

—Ah, Percy tan torpe como siempre—comenta ella. Saca su varita del bolsillo del delantal y la agita, y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla se vierte en otra jarra. Nicky observa el fenómeno sin poder evitar sentir cierta envidia—. Tú eres… Nicky, ¿no? ¿O eres otra de las novias de Louis?

—Nicky—dice ella.

Para su sorpresa, Molly sonríe.

—Hugo lleva semanas hablando de ti, pero no nos había dicho que eras tan guapa—el rubor de Nicky se hace más intenso, pese a que la abuela de Hugo no ha hecho más que constatar algo obvio; Nicole Nott sabe de sobra que es hermosa. No es soberbia, simplemente conoce sus cualidades. Es consciente de que atrae muchas miradas, igual que lo es de que la magia está fuera de sus posibilidades—. Toma—le tiende la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Eh… gracias—dice la muchacha, saliendo de la cocina. Para su sorpresa, encuentra a Hugo sospechosamente cerca de la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues…—Hugo cambia el peso de un pie a otro—. ¿Qué tal mi abuela?

Nicky sonríe.

—Muy simpática

Él suspira, visiblemente aliviado.

—¡Uf! Entonces ya sí que nadie puede echarte nada en cara.

—¿He superado la prueba?—inquiere Nicky, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Hugo le quita la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla de las manos y la besa.

—Parece que sí.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Sigue en pie lo del drabble especial. Así que sugerid personajes de la Tercera Generación, ya sean de Rowling u OC's. Todo, obviamente, vía review ;)_  
><em>


	80. Anthony David Nott II

_Hey there!_

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **kary muggle**, **Druida**, **damcastillo**, **Julietaa**, **CallMeStrange**, **AnnaGreen**, **Sakhory**, **Mery Vedder** y **Lady Maring** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

* * *

><p><em>Un dos con posibilidad de ser tres<em>

El primero de septiembre, Tony no puede evitar estar más bien asustado.

Como siempre, Lizzie es la única que se da cuenta. Sólo ella es capaz de fijarse en detalles como el movimiento nervioso de los dedos de los pies, que se nota bajo la tela de sus zapatillas, o los continuos mordiscos que se asesta su hermano en la cara interna de las mejillas mientras caminan hacia la estación.

No obstante, Lizzie no sabe por qué Tony está así. Ella sólo sabe que su hermano lleva en ese estado durante todo el verano, incapaz de estarse quieto y botando cada vez que una lechuza se acercaba por la ventana. No le ha preguntado porque sabe que él se lo dirá cuando crea conveniente.

Y su hermano cree conveniente contárselo cuando llegan a King's Cross, sube su baúl y el de ella a la rejilla y cierra la puerta del compartimento para asegurarse de que nadie los moleste, después de haber recorrido en tiempo récord el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Tony se siente infinitamente mejor cuando comparte el secreto que le ha rondado por la mente durante todas las vacaciones. Se lo cuenta todo: lo que sospecha que hizo la última noche del curso anterior, cuando los dos hermanos y Lena Wood estaban borrachos, la angustia que le producen las pocas y cortas cartas que ha recibido de la muchacha durante ese verano, la preocupación por si ella ya no quiere volver a verlo…

—O sea—recapitula Lizzie, después de haber escuchado a su hermano sin interrumpirlo ni una vez—, que te acostaste con Lena borracho y apenas os habéis escrito durante todo el verano… La verdad es que a mí también me ha escrito menos que de costumbre—admite—. Pero a lo mejor tiene otras cosas en la cabeza… o a lo mejor ella tampoco se acuerda.

—Lizzie—replica Tony, irritado—. Aunque no se acuerde, Lena sabe sumar dos más dos.

—O tres—comenta su hermana, sin una pizca de broma—. ¿Y si está embarazada?

Tony se pone blanco al oír esa hipótesis. No, no puede ser… ¡si sólo tiene diecisiete años! Que no, para nada. Pero lo cierto es que también está esa posibilidad… ¿Y si Lena no le ha hablado porque teme su reacción o algo así? ¿Y si dentro de unos meses él va a tener que oír a un niño que lo llame _papá_?

Justo en ese momento, el centro de su angustiada meditación abre la puerta del compartimento. Lena Wood entra rápidamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola!—se acerca a Lizzie y la envuelve en un abrazo, y luego se deja caer junto a ella, frente a Tony. Al muchacho no se le escapar que a él no lo ha abrazado y se siente mal—. ¿Qué tal el verano?

—¿Qué tal tú?—replica Lizzie—. Apenas has escrito—Tony contiene la respiración, expectante.

—Oh, ya… Lo siento—se disculpa—. Es que mi madre consideraba que me estaba volviendo una irresponsable y me encontró un trabajo en la tienda de un amigo suyo. Y es agotador; cuando llegaba a mi casa no me apetecía precisamente escribir, ¿sabes?

—¿Sólo por eso?—inquiere Tony con un hilo de voz. Algo en su interior le dice que Lena miente.

La muchacha lo mira entonces de forma extraña. No obstante, sus ojos grises están limpios, cristalinos, sin ninguna mentira que los enturbie.

—¿Te parece poco? La vida de adulto es muy dura, aunque vosotros tengáis dinero para taparos con él y no tengáis que hacer nada para ganaros la vida el resto de los mortales tenemos que trabajar—se queja.

Tony deja escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, increíblemente aliviado. Lizzie le dedica una mirada cómplice que parece decir _Mira que tienes suerte, hermanito_.

Y en ese momento, Tony, pese a que sigue sintiéndose mal por no tener claras las cosas con Lena, se siente afortunado.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Aviso de que podéis sugerir personajes para el drabble especial, por si no os acordabais :)


	81. Lisbeth Astoria Nott II

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Escristora**, **Sakhory**, **AnnaGreen** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

* * *

><p><em>"No sería capaz"<em>

Cuando escuchan pasos acercándose al pasillo en el que se encuentran, Tom se separa rápidamente de ella. Lizzie se queda estática, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin ser capaz de cerrarlos ni un poco. Porque Merlín, está aterrada. Por ese joven tan oscuro y extraño, sí; pero sobre todo por ella, porque debería haberse alejado de él y no lo ha hecho, sino que sigue permitiéndole arrinconarla contra la pared y besarla hasta que se quedan sin aliento. Pero es que su voluntad se anula cada vez que Tom se encuentra a menos de un metro de ella.

Sin embargo, el muchacho se queda mirándola durante unos segundos, hasta que los pasos indican que quienquiera que sea está a punto de doblar la esquina, y entonces echa a andar hacia el intruso. De hecho, se cruzan. Lizzie apenas se da cuenta; aún está tratando de volver a respirar a un ritmo normal.

Y no se percata de la identidad del alumno hasta que él le hace cosquillas.

—¡Tony!—exclama, riendo; su hermano mellizo la libera y la mira—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ir a mi sala común—responde él. Entonces Lizzie recuerda que están a sólo unos pasillos de la entrada a dicho lugar—. ¿Y tú? Estás blanca, ¿te encuentras bien?—Lizzie asiente. Tony no se lo traga y arquea las cejas—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ha sido Watson?—inquiere, recordando que se acaba de cruzar con el joven y entornando los ojos con sospecha.

—No—responde ella—. Es que… tengo frío. Por eso estoy blanca.

—Ya—Lizzie sabe que es imposible engañar a Tony. Sobre todo para ella—. Mira que como el rarito ése te haya hecho algo…

—No es rarito—lo interrumpe Lizzie, repentinamente enfadada. Su hermano sonríe con burla.

—¿Ah, no? Pues lo disimula muy bien. Mira, es un _sangre sucia_—cabe aclarar que Tony no utiliza ese término como insulto, sino como la constatación de un hecho—, Slytherin y se llama como el Señor Tenebroso—Tony se ayuda de los dedos para enumerar las rarezas de Tom Watson—. No, no es rarito, es raro de narices. No me extraña que se metan con él.

Lizzie fulmina a su hermano con la mirada al oír eso último.

—¿Quiénes se meten con él?

—Ya no lo hacen tanto como antes, pero sobre todo son Cricks, Hornwood… el Hufflepuff ése que se pasa el día mirándote el culo…

—¿Y tú?—Lizzie necesita saber si su hermano es un matón. Y ruega que la respuesta sea negativa. La única ventaja de la que dispone es que Tony nunca logra mentirle y resultar creíble.

—No—responde. Ella mira los ojos de su hermano, iguales que los suyos, buscando algo que pueda indicarle que Tony le está mintiendo. Para su alivio, no lo encuentra—. No gano nada. Además, ese enclenque nunca podría hacer lo que el Señor Tenebroso en la vida. No sería capaz. Además, para ello se necesitan seguidores, y Watson no tiene ni un amigo aquí.

Lizzie se muerde el labio. Lo cierto es que no está completamente de acuerdo con esa teoría de su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¿Queréis hacer el favor de pedir un personaje para el drabble especial? Si no lo hacéis, no hay quien escriba, leñe xD Y que conste que no estoy enfadada, es que soy borde por naturaleza. No os lo toméis a mal.

¿Reviews?


	82. Tom Henry Watson II

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, ** . **,** aries weasley**, **CallMeStrange**, **Una Lectora Adic**, **damcastillo**, **AnnaGreen**, **Guest**, **Julietaa**, **LilyBelacua**, **Lady Maring** y **Little Mess** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

Ahora, os dejo con Tom... que no sé si os cae bien o mal... ni yo sé ya lo que pensar de él. Por cierto, este drabble es anterior al otro que hay del muchacho. Es que me moría de ganas de escribir este momento y no he podido resistirlo.

* * *

><p><em>Scherezade<em>

Tom se enjuga las lágrimas mientras camina a grandes zancadas por el bosque. Le duele el estómago por las patadas que le han dado, y le cuesta respirar. Debería estar en Transformaciones, pero cuando _los de siempre_ han empezado a meterse con él en Herbología ha decidido que el bosque era el refugio más cercano.

Dios, cómo los odia. A todos. No obstante, pese a que ya ha comenzado su sexto año, aún no comprende por qué ellos empezaron a odiarlo a él, en primer lugar. _Porque te llamas Tom, eres un sangre sucia y has caído en Slytherin, _aporta una voz maligna. Tom reprime un sollozo; pese a que está seguro de que no hay nadie escondido entre los árboles para oírlo, no le gusta llorar, porque hace que se sienta aún más patético que cuando sus compañeros de clase lo humillan.

No tiene la menor idea de adónde se dirige. Sólo que quiere alejarse de esa pesadilla todo lo que pueda. Se pregunta dónde terminará el bosque; desde las ventanas del castillo no se ve el final de la espesura.

—_¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdame a salir, por favor!_

Tom se detiene y mira alrededor, preguntándose quién ha dicho eso, quién tiene problemas. Tras unos segundos, reanuda la marcha. A él nadie le ha ayuda y Dios –en el supuesto de que exista– es testigo de que la necesita con mucha más urgencia que quienquiera que lo esté llamando.

—_¡No pases de largo! ¡Vamos, no te cuesta nada!_

Tom vuelve a pararse. Gira sobre sí mismo, buscando el origen de la voz, mientras parpadea para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—_¿Quién está ha…?_

Pero se interrumpe. Está por jurar que no ha hablado en su inglés con acento de Chester, sino que ha soltado una especie de siseo. Y, no obstante, _sabe_ que ese ruido tiene un significado.

—_¡Debajo del árbol que tienes enfrente! ¡Ven!_

Tom se acerca al árbol que hay delante de él y mira hacia abajo, preguntándose cómo alguien puede ser tan pequeño. Y se queda boquiabierto.

No hay una persona minúscula. Lo que tiene a sus pies es un huevo azulado y brillante, que tiene una pequeña grieta. Y por ella asoman dos pequeños ojos amarillos.

El primer impulso del muchacho es alejarse. No sabe si eso es un cocodrilo, un avestruz o una serpiente, y desde luego no piensa quedarse ahí para averiguarlo y que le muerda.

—_¿Me ayudas a salir?_—la voz sale del huevo.

—_¿Me estás hablando?_—replica Tom, sorprendido, oyendo ese extraño sonido que sale de sus labios. Escucha un siseo furioso proveniente del interior del huevo—. _¿Eres una serpiente?_

—_Tengo escamas y no tengo extremidades… creo que sí. ¿Me ayudas? Me estoy agobiando, y yo sola no puedo salir._

Contraviniendo todo instinto de supervivencia, Tom se agacha y rompe el huevo con las manos. En cuanto lo hace, una culebra de unos dos palmos sale rápidamente de él. Ante su mirada atónita, se revuelve en el suelo del bosque.

—_Eres una serpiente_—musita, sorprendido. El reptil lo mira por primera vez.

—_Tú eres un humano_—replica.

—_Pero…_—Tom sigue escuchando sus siseos y gruñidos, y a la vez comprendiéndolos. Es una sensación extrañísima—. _Nadie me ha dicho nunca que los magos hablan con las serpientes. ¿Les pasa a todos?_

La serpiente se acerca a él y saca su lengua bífida para olfatear su mano con curiosidad.

—_Eres el primer humano que veo_—explica—. _Nunca he hablado con otros. De hecho, nunca había hablado con nadie._

Y la serpiente se enrosca alrededor de su mano. Tom la observa sorprendido, aunque ahora no le da miedo. En realidad, es un bebé. Un bebé con escamas y que sisea en vez de llorar, pero tan indefenso como un pequeño ser humano.

—_¿Qué vas a hacer?_—le pregunta con curiosidad. Hace rato que ha dejado de llorar, y ya apenas le duelen los golpes.

—_Creo que debería cazar_—responde la serpiente. Mira la espesura—. _¿Vienes conmigo?_

Tom arquea las cejas.

—_Yo no cazo._

—_¿Y entonces cómo te alimentas?_—replica el ofidio.

—_Me ponen la comida en la mesa, como a todos—_entonces se le ocurre que no puede dejar a ese animal ahí. Probablemente se la comerán en unas horas los muchos depredadores que hay por ahí. Y Tom, pese a que no tiene ningún motivo para ayudar a la serpiente, piensa que, después de todo, ella ha hecho que se sienta un poco mejor. A lo mejor se lo debe—. _¿Vienes conmigo?_

—_¿Al sitio donde ponen la comida en la mesa?_—Tom asiente—. _Vale._

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Tom no duerme en su habitación. Se queda en el aula vacía, vieja y polvorienta en la que ha decidido esconder a la serpiente, porque el reptil teme quedarse solo. Lo cierto es que al muchacho le atrae más quedarse cuidando a ese animal recién nacido que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros. De modo que, con una manta que le ha pedido a un elfo doméstico, se arrebuja en una esquina y observa a la serpiente, que se enrolla sobre sus rodillas y se acomoda ahí.<p>

Tom no le hace mucho caso. Está leyendo _Las mil y una noches_, y le parece una historia interesante. Lo único que le interesa, en realidad, es enterarse de si el sultán mata o no a Scherezade al final.

—_¿Qué haces?_—inquiere entonces la serpiente, adormilada.

—_Leo._

—_Oh_—el reptil alza la cabeza y observa las letras del libro—. _¿Y cómo se llama el libro?_

—_Las mil y una noches_—entonces a Tom se le ocurre algo—: _¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

—_Nadie me ha puesto nombre_—responde la serpiente—. _¿Me pones tú uno? Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

—_Tom_—incluso en pársel (Tom ha pasado la tarde investigando en la biblioteca y ha descubierto que no todos los magos hablan con serpientes, que se considera una capacidad relacionada con las Artes Oscuras y que tiene nombre) pronuncia su nombre con amargura—. _Y tú…_—entonces baja la vista hacia su libro—. _¿Te gusta Scherezade?_

—_Scherezade—_repite la serpiente—. _Suena bien. ¿Me puedes coger? Eres cálido_—Tom suelta el libro y se pone a Scherezade en los brazos—. _¿Todos los humanos son como tú?_—inquiere con curiosidad,

—_No_—responde Tom—. _Soy un humano raro_—admite.

—_Pues creo que eres el que más me gusta._

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: En fin... el caso es que no estaba muy segura del drabble, porque a mí me gusta, pero me parece un poco extraño y no sé si a vosotros también... ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿Sugerencias para el drabble especial? ¿O para que deje de perder el tiempo escribiendo?


	83. Helena Katherine Wood III

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Guest**, **CallMeStrange**, **Guest 2**, **Sakhory**, **Ruth**, **Kero Weasley**, **Julietaa**, **Mery Vedder**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **katherin . acosta potter** (tengo que ponerlo separado porque si no, no lo muestra), **AnnaGreen** y **Little Mess** por los reviews del drabble anterior.

En respuesta a **Kero Weasley**: Si tienes curiosidad por Tom, tengo un longfic sobre él al salir de Hogwarts (y Lizzie, y Tony y compañía), que ya casi está terminado, llamado _El enemigo creado_.

Y ahora os dejo con Lena.

* * *

><p><em>Superar una no-relación<em>

—Hola.

Robert sonríe, la abraza, la acerca a él y la besa. Lena trata de fingir que está encantada. E intenta imaginarse que su novio es un poco más rubio, con la piel menos oscura y los ojos más claros. Y cuando no lo consigue, baja la vista.

—Bueno, ¿adónde vamos?

Lena se encoge de hombros.

—¿A Las Tres Escobas?—sugiere. Robert asiente, la toma de la mano y camina con ella por la calle.

Lena sigue sin estar segura del motivo que la llevó a empezar a salir con Robert Cricks. Es, desde luego, un creído, por no hablar de la multitud de encontronazos que ha tenido con Tony a lo largo de los años, pero… pese a no parecerse a su amigo, es guapo. Y simpático, a su manera.

Y Lena tiene que sacarse de alguna manera a Tony de la cabeza. Duda que utilizar a Robert sea la forma más sana, pero no se le ocurre ninguna más. Y Rob lleva desde mediados del curso anterior pidiéndole salir. Cuando estuvo en San Mungo durante unos meses (nadie sabe con certeza lo que le ocurrió, pero mucha gente cree que Tom Watson, al que Robert había mandado a la enfermería la semana anterior, tuvo algo que ver; no obstante, no se demostró nada), Lena creyó que se le pasaría, pero las pocas semanas que estuvo en clase al final de su sexto año bastaron para que comprendiera lo contrario.

Así que sale con él para tratar de ignorar que a quien realmente quiere es a Tony, pero cada vez que su novio se acerca a ella se sorprende deseando que fuera más parecido a su amigo. Es enfermizo y hace que Lena se sienta fatal.

La joven sale de sus divagaciones cuando entran en el pub. Rob se acerca a la barra para pedir una cerveza de mantequilla y un whisky de fuego. Lena detesta esa bebida, la que hizo que la última noche del curso pasara lo que pasara aunque ni ella ni Tony logren recordarlo. La que ha hecho que ocurra lo mismo dos veces más en los dos meses que lleva de su séptimo año.

Cuando Robert vuelve, ambos empiezan a beber de sus respectivas bebidas, charlando de asuntos banales. No obstante, Lena deja de prestarle atención cuando ve que la puerta del pub se abre y por ella entra Tony… acompañado por otra chica. Él mira el local, buscando una mesa libre, y descubre a Lena, que a duras penas puede disimular la mirada fulminante que está dirigiendo a la muchacha que acompaña a Tony.

—Lena, ¿me oyes?

Lena mira a su novio y asiente, pese a que no se ha enterado de lo que Robert estaba diciendo. Él no se enfada y sigue hablando, mientras ella simplemente sigue con la mirada a Tony, que ha ido a sentarse a la mesa más alejada de la suya, y de vez en cuando sus ojos se encuentran, ambos se sonrojan y apartan la vista.

Lena suspira y se muerde el labio. Tiene que superar rápido su… su… su no-relación.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Lena no superó nada... pero eso ya es otra historia.

Además, ¡se acerca el último especial! Y último drabble de _Arena en los bolsillos_... Venga, ¿a quién queréis?


	84. ESPECIAL Dedicado a Mery Vedder

¡Hola!

Por última vez en esta serie de drabbles que voy a echar de menos, muchas gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **damcastillo**, **CallMeStrange**, **Kero Weasley** y **Julietaa** por los reviews de la anterior actualización.

El último capítulo y especial está dedicado a... ¡**Mery Vedder**! Porque es una persona muy maja y porque la pobre deja reviews aunque tenga exámenes y no encuentre sus apuntes y porque lleva siglos pidiéndome un drabble de Benjamin Wood. Así que aquí está, como diríamos en mi tierra, "to' pa' ti, hermosa".

* * *

><p><em>Noticias<em>

Ben no va a negar que la muerte de su padre lo dejó devastado. Lo cierto es que su madre y su hermana también lo pasaron fatal.

Unos meses después de eso, sin embargo, el joven recibe una noticia que hace que sonría un poco. Bueno, vale; sonríe de oreja a oreja al enterarse.

—¿En serio?—no se lo puede creer. Seguro que ha oído mal. Pero Fred lleva los últimos quince minutos dando saltitos y sigue sin ser capaz de decir dos oraciones lógicas seguidas, así que debe de ser cierto—. No me hagas caso, pero diría que te hace ilusión.

Los ojos de Fred brillan como estrellas, iluminando su rostro moreno.

—¿Ilusión? ¡Es genial! Aunque al principio me iba a dar algo—reconoce. Ben ríe; se puede imaginar la situación perfectamente—. Bueno… la verdad es que no he venido sólo para contártelo—admite. Se muerde el labio—. El caso… ¿querrías ser el padrino?

—¿De los dos?—Ben se imagina a dos mocosos igual de revoltosos que su mejor amigo enganchándose a sus piernas y casi siente miedo. Que él quiere mucho a Fred, pero con uno tiene bastante, gracias. Aunque también son de Eleonora. Eso debería compensar su parentesco con el joven.

—No, idiota, sólo de uno—replica Fred—. Tendrás el mismo honor que mi hermana, aunque ni tú ni ella podréis consentirlos ni la mitad de lo que lo va a hacer mi padre; parece que sean suyos. Pero Rox casi me amenazó, así que no me dejaba otra… En fin. ¿Quieres o no?

Ben asiente, entusiasmado.

—¿Le pondrás mi nombre?

Fred arquea las cejas.

—Ni de coña. Tienes un nombre horroroso—Ben se abstiene de recordarle su nombre completo, porque probablemente Fred acabaría enfadándose con él; lo odia—. Se van a llamar Zipi y Zape. Todavía no he convencido a Ellie, pero creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo—y vuelve a dar otro salto. Parece que le hayan salido muelles en los pies.

—Bonitos nombres—comenta con ironía, rezando internamente para que Eleonora tenga un poco más de sentido común que Fred.

—Por cierto—comenta su amigo entonces—. ¿Tú cuándo piensas casarte con mi prima? Vale que aplazaseis la boda, pero… ya han pasado tres meses y Lucy quiere casarse.

Ben suspira.

—Yo también tenía que decirte eso. Vamos a casarnos el mes que viene—admite. Fred sonríe de oreja a oreja y lo abraza.

—¡Qué guay! ¡Si al final hasta vamos a ser capaces de sentar cabeza!

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Pues ya está. Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Y fueron felices y comieron perdices y a mí me dieron con un plato en las narices. Y ya no se me ocurren más fórmulas para terminar un cuento, así que... espero que os haya gustado, no sólo este capítulo sino el conjunto de drabbles en general, y muchas gracias por haber dedicado parte de vuestro tiempo a leer estas historias, que a mí en lo personal me han ayudado, sobre todo, a la hora de darles una personalidad a tantos personajes que prácticamente son OCs con nombre.

_Mi, si, la, y para ti chimpún y para mí una cadencia perfecta._


End file.
